Simple Complications
by LooneyLockhart
Summary: Ever wonder if Hogwarts had pregnant students? Ever wonder how one of you're favorite characters would handle it? I wonder how George Weasley will handle it. Is he ready to be a father? This couldnt have come at a more horrid time. Read&Review! completed
1. How it Happened

**i do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, i only own Artemis Moore and her father. **

**

* * *

**

_**Simple Complications**_

_**Chapter one - How it happened**_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is one of the most well known and popular Magical School's in the Wizarding World. They have an excellent teaching staff, an amazing Headmaster, and fine disciplinary actions towards the students. You wouldn't think something so shocking and so…well…_muggle_-like to happen to a student of this school. But it did, and I was the first one it happened to.

Now, just to help you figure out what it was that I did, think for a moment. What's one thing most muggle school girls end up being during high school? No, not sluts, and no, not a bitch. Yes, becoming a teenage mother. Right, you would _never_ think someone from Hogwarts became a teenage mother. And if you did, what would happen to them? Would they be expelled if they had sex on school grounds or were they permitted to stay if they were already pregnant before school started? Did they get to leave school for doctors appointments or did Madam Pomfrey do all the check ups? If they had the baby during school, did they need to leave school for maternity leave or were they given a special room so the baby wouldn't wake the other students? Well this story is here to answer all your questions.

Two weeks before Hogwarts started, just two weeks! I was completely done with shopping for the supplies for my last year at Hogwarts and was at home, chopping vegetables for dinner that night. My father was in his office and I was slightly annoyed at the magic kitchen wear flying around the kitchen, helping me prepare. I would have put the bloody spell to rest but my father insisted I use magic since I had just turned seventeen. _"No need to live like a muggle anymore!"_ he had said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Missy," My dad said, walking in behind me and kissing me on my head. I nodded, "Dinner will be ready in another hour and a half, okay daddy?" I asked. I heard my dad sigh and I knew what was coming. "About that Missy…" he said a pained look on his face.

"You have a meeting?" I asked, exasperated. He sighed, "Yes, I am so sorry Missy! They just sent me an owl and I need to be at the office in fifteen minutes." he explained. I looked at all the chopped vegetables and the chicken, "What am I suppose to do with all this food?" I asked. My dad looked at the counter, "Just….umm…put it in the fridge and I'll give you some money and you can go out to eat!" he said happily.

I shrugged, "Fine." I said, holding out my hand. He smiled and pulled out at least fifteen gallons. Looks like I was going to Diagon Alley for dinner. He hugged me and grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the kitchen table, "Thank you Missy, I promise to make it up to you. I'll be home around ten tonight." He said, quickly making his way out of the room. I tossed the money in my hand back and forth as I pulled out my wand and with the Hover Charm I moved all the food back into its containers and into the fridge. I turned into our living room and over to the fireplace. I grabbed the Flew Powder and said "The Leaky Cauldron." and evaporated into a green ball of fire.

I kept my footing and stepped out of the large fireplace in one of the back rooms of the pub and walked out. I was greeted by Tom, the owner, and I took a seat at the bar. "Breadsticks and the biggest Butterbeer you got." I said, resting my head in my hands.

I heard some laughter and looked around the pub. I noticed two red headed twins at a table and grinned. Fred and George Weasley, of all people, I ran into them at the pub.

George noticed my stare and grinned at me. I smiled back and waved. I guess they thought my wave was me saying _"Hey come on over here and join me in my sulking!"_ because they quickly got up and took a seat on the stalls on either side of me. "What's up Artie?" Fred asked me. I groaned, "Don't even ask." I mumbled.

George nodded, "Daddy problems again?" he asked. Just as he asked Tom handed me a basket of breadsticks and a very large Butterbeer. George and Fred both nodded once they saw it and I took a large chug. "Drinking away your problems won't solve a thing, Artie." Fred said in a singsong voice.

I rolled my eyes, "It takes like six Butterbeer's to even get me a little tipsy, Fred Weasley."

Fred rolled his eyes, "Please, you're like a house elf. A Butterbeer is just as strong as tequila to you."

George grabbed a breadstick and thought for a moment, "Knowing you, you'll buy about nine Butterbeer's and forget how to use the flew powder again. No, no I'm staying here with you."

"What about dinner, George?" Fred asked. George shrugged, "I'll just split Artie's meal. You head home; I wanna make sure she's okay. This way you can tell mum and she won't be too worried." he explained. Fred shrugged, "Alright." Fred took a drink of my Butterbeer and then stood up, "See ya on the Hogwarts Express Artie." he said before Apparating away.

I sighed and took another drink of the Butterbeer. I felt George watching me and I sighed. I really fancied George, even since he asked me to the Yule ball last year. Of course, we went as friends since I had a boyfriend who was home schooled and George knew I didn't want to go to the Yule ball alone. George had told me once before that he fancied me as well. It was a few weeks after our sixth year, last year, when I started dating my ex-boyfriend. He was upset I was dating him because he was very obnoxious towards everyone but me. He thought telling me I should date him would work but I didn't want my reason to breakup with someone was for another man, plus at the time I didn't fancy him.

But he did wow me at the Yule ball. Wearing very handsome dark dress robes, unlike Ron's ghastly dress robes his mother sent him, and his hair combed back with his million dollar smile on his face. He danced with me all night and walked me back to the staircase of the Girl's dormitory of the Gryffindor common room. He kissed me on the cheek goodnight and told me the next day how much fun he had with me at the ball. I don't know if that's enough for someone else to start liking someone, but it worked for me and he became my crush while I kept up with my feelings for my current boyfriend at the time. Terrible, I know. But I was confused for my feelings like I'm sure many girls are.

George (and Fred, but mostly George) wrote me over the summer, and they even apparated to my house after my boyfriend dumped me at the beginning of the summer because of another girl, who _"puts out and isn't so far away"_, in his words. George was such a good friend, but I truly doubt he still fancied me after all that.

I threw down five more gallons onto the bar counter for a refill. I had practically begged George to apparate to my house and grab my purse so I could get more drinks (I had told him I just wanted more breadsticks, and I figured he knew I was lying but he still did me the favor).

George watched as I was on my fifth mug of Butterbeer (although it was so large I'm sure it all counted double). It kind of amused me that I was the drunken friend and he was like the "sober designated driver" that's at all those muggle house parties. I let out a hiccup and George pulled the half empty mug away from me, "Enough Artie. Time to get you home. It's almost nine." He said sternly. I rolled my eyes and giggled, "Silly Georgie, it's not almost nine; it's not even nine numbers passed eight."

George rolled his eyes, "That's enough reason to take you home. I'd saw Flew Powder but last time we did that you puked in the fire place and Tom did _not_ appreciate that. We're just gonna have to apparate and you can just puke on your own floor at home." he said simply. He took my purse for me and pulled me up off the stool; bring me to one of the back rooms.

I felt terrible George had to do this. I didn't mean to, but the feeling of intoxication felt a little better then my father's abandonment. You probably hate me now.

I felt the strong tug at my stomach and I gagged, and covered my mouth with my hands as George pulled me by the hip closer to him and we apparated into the hall lavatory of my home. _'Good thinking George…'_ I thought tiredly as I quickly leaned over the toilet and puked probably all my guts out of my mouth.

George held my hair and sighed. This had only happened twice before with us. Was it already becoming a habit? Ugh if it was I needed to quit it before it got way too serious.

I grabbed a hand towel off the counter and wiped my mouth. George ran the sink water and I grabbed my toothbrush and started washing out my mouth. George walked out of the lavatory and into my room down the hall. I quickly fallowed him and saw he was placing my trashcan by my bed and pulling out my covers for me. I smiled at him and felt completely grateful for having a friend like him.

"Thank you Georgie." I said quietly. George looked up and smiled at me, "Anything for the coolest Gryffindor girl in our year."

I walked up to him, "Who's the coolest boy?"

"Fred and I, of course." He said matter-of-factly. I laughed and shook my head, "You're too much Georgie. I wonder what this year will be like for us." I said dreamily. He did that cute half smile thing and shrugged, "Fred and I don't really wanna go, but mum wants us to graduate instead of starting our Joke Shop. We're just gonna goof off this year. You're welcome to join us Artie."

I shook my head, "No thanks, I'd like to study so I can become the next Muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts."

George smiled, "You and my dad could talk for hours about muggles."

"Yeah but not my dad. He thinks I'm gonna become a journalist that travels the world like he does and make some _'big bucks'_ and to not focus so much time on _muggles_." I said groaning. My room was spinning. My light blue walls were blurring in to the dark green color of George's sweater and made the color of his hair run back and fourth. I was getting so dizzy looking at him.

"If you just talk to him when he has free time I'm sure he'll understand."

I rolled my eyes and stumbled slightly to the side. George grabbed me and I giggled, "You know Georgie, you're always so nice to me."

He nodded, "Of course, I've been your friend for five years. Why wouldn't I be nice to you?" he asked. I shrugged, "I thought my crush would affect things, oh well." I said, walking my fingers up his chest to the tip of his chin. "Crush?" he asked. I nodded. Gosh the room was going so fast I could barely keep my eyes opened anymore. "Since the Yule Ball, silly-billy." I hiccupped again, "But you don't fancy me." I shook my head and scrunched up my face, "Nope. You like ridin solo." I laughed at the weirdest way I could say for being single.

George seemed baffled at what my drunken self said, and I kissed him. Just a peck but once I opened my eyes the rooms spinning slowed down. "I really like you Artemis." he mumbled.

Now, whatever came over me, I could never figure out, even with every ounce of my mind and magic I could summon. I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Prove it."

* * *

Hangovers weren't the fun part of my stupid teenage actions of drinking stunts. I woke with a terrible headache and felt like I'd throw up but had nothing left in my stomach for it.

I sat up in bed and noticed I wasn't in my pajamas like normal. Although it isn't surprising since I was probably so drunk I simply stripped to my bra and underwear after George left.

George.

When did George leave? I couldn't remember. Surely it had to have been after I told him to _'Prove it'_, him figuring I was so drunk I was talking crazy. I got out of bed and grabbed my blue robe. I tied it in a tight knot around my hips and made my way out of my room, down the stairs and into the kitchen where my dad was sitting, reading the Daily Prophet. "Morning," He said, sipping his coffee. I sat across from him and grabbed an orange out of the bowl on the table.

"How was the meeting?" I asked. He nodded, "It went very well. I'll be leaving August thirty-first for a seven month trip to China, Japan and Russia."

"Wait, the thirty-first?" I asked in disbelief. "I leave for Hogwarts that day. You promised to send me off at the station since this is my last year." I explained. I saw my dad's face burn with realization and he quickly put down his paper. "Shoot," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes, "It's whatever dad. I can go alone."

My dad looked at me with sympathetic eyes, "Artemis, I'm sorry. You know I only choose to do so much work because I want to give you the best of everything."

I nodded, pretending that I hadn't heard that line a million times before. "I know, I know." I mumbled, pealing the skin off of the orange. "Artemis," He said, stress tearing at his voice. I rolled my eyes and my head sank into my shoulders. "You know when your mother died,"

"Dad, I know." I said sternly. "We lost half of our income because of her death, plus the expenses for her funeral brought us to near dirt poor levels and we had to live with Grammy and Poppy for a while. You swore you wouldn't raise me with nothing and became an amazing workaholic and showered me with gifts but luckily I wasn't like those spoiled, rich kids at Hogwarts, like Malfoy." I said, repeating the words like a robot. My dad leaned back in his chair, "I just want to make sure you have a good childhood. Filled with memories with your friends and joyous Christmases and birthdays. Please understand that Artemis."

I stood up from the table, leaving the orange peals scattered in front of my chair, "Yeah well my childhood memories would have a lot more meaning to them if I had at least my father there to spend them with me." I walked out of the room, while my father just stayed in the kitchen and kept reading the Daily Prophet.

It wasn't surprising when the morning of August thirty-first rolled around, my father was already gone. He left me a note saying he'd write me in a few days and that he's sorry and he'll miss me and that he hopes I have a very memorable final year at Hogwarts.

I grabbed my trunk and placed my wand in my backpack pocket and I quickly apparated into the train station that held the Hogwarts Express. I watched the nervous first years scatter around the platform, trying to figure out where they had to go.

I had six past experiences from the Hogwarts Express platform, so knew where to go to put my trunk. I found the conductor and he motioned me to the area where we dropped our trunks and boarded the train.

I stepped inside, said a happy hello to the people I knew in the cramped hallway and found an empty room for me to settle in. I stretched my legs out on the seat and placed my backpack behind my back as a good pillow. I was so deep in thought I didn't even realize the train had taken off minutes later.

I had such a terrible feeling something was wrong. Have you ever felt like that? You have a bad feeling something good happened, but it was wrong? Like, you desperately wanted a candy bar and it was life or death, and you took one so you could eat, but it was wrong because you stole it. It's a feeling like that. Maybe I just felt ashamed for drinking two weeks before and George was left to take care of me. Maybe I was even scared that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back. Yes, I was one of the ones who did believe Harry Potter when he said he was back. I had seen all the stories in the paper, calling him a liar, but they were probably just scared to accept the truth.

I kept thinking of what I did remember from two weeks before. I couldn't believe my drunken self told George I had a crush on him. I was confused whether he said he liked me or not. I was drunk; I could be mixing up the words. Hopefully Fred and George will come and find me on the train like they always do and I can just tell George I didn't mean what I said when I was drunk.

But what if he did say he liked me and I'd totally crush his feelings? I know I'm not like one of those girls whose a heart breaker; I know I don't _'got it going on'_. I'm sort of tall, cursed with my mother's hips but nothing to fill out my shirts. I had '_straight as a line_' light brown hair, that looked like dark blond in the summer, that reached to my shoulders and don't get me started on my split ends. So I kind of figured if I did hurt George by saying "Hey, forget everything I saw two weeks ago. Never believe me when I'm drunk as a sailor" he'd be okay because it's not like he's loosing a grade A model. We'd still be friends most likely.

I heard a ding and a woman saying "Trolley!" outside. I stood up pulled some money of my pants pocket. I opened the door and the polite older woman who always pushed the cart greeted me with a smile, "Anything off the trolley, dear?" She asked. I nodded, "Two liquorice wands and a bag of Chocoballs, please." I handed her my money and she gave me the candy. I saw some students make their way out of their cabins and up to the cart. I saw Ginny among the crowd and I waved at her. She smiled and waved back.

I retreated back into my cabin and started chewing aimlessly on one of my liquorice wand, staring out the window at the passing country. A few minutes later I heard a knock at the cabin door and I looked to see George's back, looking around the hall. I leaned over and pulled the handle to open the door. He looked back and saw me as I sat up. "Hey Georgie." I said, half smiling.

He walked in and took a seat across from me. "Ginny told me you were over here, so I thought I'd drop by to give you some company."

I grinned and pulled at my liquorice wand until it snapped from my mouth. "That's very nice of you, but what about Fred?" I asked. George shrugged, "Actually, I told him I'd bring you to our cabin."

"Who's all there?" I asked. George nodded his head, "Well Lee's in there, and so is Angelina."

"Wouldn't it be cramped if I joined you?" I asked. George shrugged, "We can always make room."

I shook my head, my lips pursed, "I'll pass. I like having leg room."

George nodded, understandingly. He knew I had a personal bubble I did not like people entering (on exception of Fred and George because let's face it, they will get all up in their friend's and family's bubbles, or when I'm drunk, which will hopefully never happen again).

"Before I go, I was wondering," George started. I chuckled, "No, George, I will not give you my Chocoballs." I said simply, holding up the small bag. He half smiled and shook his head, "I wasn't going to ask. I actually bought my own this time."

"Well what is it then?" I asked. George sighed, and I knew what was coming. "About…, about the last time we saw each other, what happened and all…" He said his face a slight pink color and he seemed to be stuttering.

I shook my head, "Listen George, I'm so sorry for what I said." I said, interrupting him. He looked up at me, right in the eyes. I felt like I was missing something. His eyes screamed out something I was deaf to. "What you said?" he repeated. I nodded, "About the crush and everything." I said, looking off to the side and waving my hand. "You should really never listen to me when I'm drunk. I hope me saying I had a crush on you doesn't change our friendship." I said simply.

George looked slightly confused, "What-What exactly do you remember from that night, Artie?" he asked. I shrugged, "I remember pretty much everything leading up to like a few minutes after my idiot drunk self said that thing about the crush. Next thing I knew I woke up the next day." I explained. George looked very shocked to hear this, and he buried his head in his hands. I looked at him confused, "What's the matter George?"

He looked up at me, his hands covering his mouth and the sides of his face. He shook his head, "Just, um, I don't know." he mumbled.

I leaned on my knees, "Is there something I should remember after that? Did I puke on your shoes or something?" I asked. George shook his head, "No, um. I um," He paused and looked at me again. There it was again, that look in his eyes that said I was missing the big picture.

"I kissed you and then you passed out." He finished finally, moving his hands away from his face. I raised my eyebrows and felt my cheeks heat up. George Weasley had kissed me? The guy I've liked since the Yule Ball last year? I couldn't have been happier!

"But, it's whatever, Artie. Don't worry about it." He said quickly, standing up and walking towards the door. "Fred and I are in the next cart if you want some company. See you later Artie." He said solemnly as he walked out of the cabin.

Of course, I didn't go to his cabin. Why? Because I'm an idiot who feels like he truly didn't want me to go along.

* * *

**a/n**

**my first Harry Potter story :) (well not my first. i have another, but i havent posted it because i've gotten writers block for that story...)**

**anywho, yeah this is my first HP story :) i love George, and i wanted to write a story about this because i've wondered it for a while. did Hogwarts have teen preggers? because there is a thing called SUMMER. they couldda gotten knocked up then. so then what would happen? plus, i wondered how George would handle teen pregnancy. dont worry, i'm not gonna mess up the plot. i'm sticking to JK Rowling's story line and everything. i'm sure you'll like this story :) anywho, stick around for the next chapter!**

**~Taylor**


	2. A Fake Diagnosis

**i do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I only own Artemis Moore.**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Two - A Fake Diagnosis_**

_**George**_

Classes had started three weeks ago and Fred and I positively hated it. This prissy little git from the Ministry was our new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher and she wasn't even teaching us magic. How the bloody hell will that help us defend ourselves if we don't get to try out the spells? What the hell's her problem? And why the hell does the Ministry have to interfere with Hogwarts? They're just down right deranged!

Not to mention how completely unnatural I feel around my closest mate since second year. What was my problem? She had no memory of what happened so it shouldn't bother me and I should just forget…but…how is a guy suppose to feel if the girl he fancied doesn't remember their night together? I'm pretty upset but should I even tell her? She's very well known to freak out and cry over things if it's that important. Of course, she's been able to hold the crying since fifth year, but the freaking out about it would probably be likely to happen. Plus, something this huge could ruin a friendship or start a relationship that might fail and ruin the friendship. Either way, if I tell her, our friendship is most likely ruined.

No, no, it's probably best to not tell Artie she had sex with her best mate. _Ugh_ this is hopeless.

I rested my head in my hands and rearranged the oatmeal that sat in front of me. I grabbed a handful of chocolate chips that sat in front of me and poured them into my bowl, and I used the spoon to mix them around until it formed a frowning face.

"Why so glum George?" Fred asked, sitting beside me. He took a mouthful of pancakes and looked at me confused. I shrugged, "A lot on my mind, I suppose." I mumbled. Fred nodded, "Thinking about your _"meeting"_ with Artie, huh?" He asked. I nodded.

Obviously, I had told Fred. I was back at the Order's headquarters at around ten thirty that night and Fred was up waiting. "How'd it go?" He asked. I was trying not to smile, but my face was most likely as red as our hair because Fred smiled at me. "Something happen?" he asked.

I fell onto my bed and I stared at the ceiling, "I think I did something good…or bad…" I said, slightly confused.

Fred sat up on his bed and looked at me, "Did you say you fancied her?" he asked. I nodded, "And I kissed her." I saw Fred jump on his bed and bite his fist, "That's fantastic George! Then what happened?" He asked.

I leaned up in bed and rested my weight on my elbows. "We did it." I said bluntly. Fred grinned, "Fantastic! You did it as in you got together! Congrats bro." he said happily. I bit my lip, "No, we didn't get together. We actually did _it_."

Fred didn't grin this time. He stared at me wide eyed and his mouth agape. "_It_? As in, it _it_? George you bloody slept with Artemis?" he asked, surprised. I shushed him and groaned, "I made a mistake, didn't I?" I asked exasperated.

Fred nodded, "I'm gonna take a lucky guess and say she was drunk as a sailor, huh?"

I nodded.

"George! What insane idea was going through your head when you thought sleeping with your drunken mate was alright?" Fred asked, standing up and walking over to me. I felt the realization sink in. I had slept with Artemis Moore, my best mate next to Fred, who was terribly intoxicated at the time. What the bloody hell was wrong with me? I might have stolen my best mate's virginity and I just gave mine to someone who probably couldn't see straight!

"Shit…" I mumbled, burying my head in my pillow. "Yeah, shit, George." Fred said, sitting back down on his bed. "How are you gonna handle this?" he asked. I sighed into my pillow, "I guess just talk to her next time I see her." I said. Fred nodded, "And wing it from there on?" he asked. I nodded, "Can't really think of anything else."

Of course, I didn't really have to wing it when I saw Artie, seeing as she didn't remember one bloody thing!

"Take this as a sign, George. Fate doesn't want Artie to know about it. Let it go and forget." Fred said simply, stuffing another mouth full of pancakes into his mouth. I groaned, "Easy for you to say! You didn't loose your boyhood to your best mate who was drunk." I whispered to him. Fred half grinned and I didn't even want to know the reason behind it.

I looked up and saw Artie walk into the Great Hall. Fred followed my look and then looked at his watch. "That's strange. Artie's normally in here earlier." he said to me. I scooted over to make room for her. She sat down but refused the plate Fred handed her. She had a terribly sick look on her face and she was leaning over the table. "You alright Artie?" I asked.

She nodded, "Fine, I just woke up strange today." she mumbled. "Strange how?" Fred asked. She shrugged, "I woke up and my back was killing me. I couldn't stand getting up out of bed. Then as soon as I was outside the Great Hall and I smelled the food I felt so grossed out. I think I'm just gonna have to skip breakfast." she explained. I shrugged, "Hope you feel better."

**Artie**

The bell chimed and Fred, George and I stood up and walked out of the hall together, heading to our first class. Defense Against the Dark Art's with madam Umbridge. Oh joy! Complete sarcasm right there.

Fred and George sat at the desk next to mine and I sat next to a Hufflepuff girl named Hailey. Madam Umbridge was wearing her usual pink get up with her little fake smile painted onto her face and her hands clasped in front of her. She took a stack of papers off her desk and started handing them around to the students.

"Now class, today we'll be doing a little worksheet about Magical creatures inhabiting swamps. I want you to work silently and individually and hand it in once you're done. Any questions?" She said in a cheeky voice.

Just then I felt a weird tug in my stomach. I felt a burning feeling bubble in my throat and I covered my mouth and heaved over. I quickly shot my hand in the air. Madam Umbridge nodded to me, "Yes Miss Moore?" she asked. "Can I-can I go to the lavatory please?" I asked quickly.

Madam Umbridge shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. You should have taken care of your personal business before class started. Now, get to work." she said, turning back to her desk and taking a seat.

I clenched my teeth and I felt the burning rise higher in my throat. I needed to leave! I would not puke in front of everyone. I had to have been ill or something because I hadn't eaten anything bad.

I raised my hand again, "Madam Umbridge I really must go to the lavatory!" I said frantically. Madam Umbridge narrowed her eyes, "No, Miss Moore! Get to work, now." she said sternly. I felt eyes on me and held my hand to my mouth even harder.

I stood up and my chair squeaked as I pushed it back. All eyes were on me now and Madam Umbridge stood up with me. "Miss Moore, take your seat or you will be given a detention." she said, her eyes burning with anger. I heaved over my desk and simply ignored her words. I needed to get to the lavatory fast.

I turned and ran for the open door. It slammed shut before I could run out and I heard madam Umbridge say, "Detention with me at the end of the day, Miss Moore! Now take your seat!"

I turned to the small trashcan by the door and fell on top of it. I heard the class groan in disgust and a few chairs slide across the floor, which was when Fred and George were both at my side, George holding my hair and Fred patting my back. The vomit just kept coming and I had no idea where it was coming from. What the bloody hell was wrong with me? I hadn't eaten anything since dinner yesterday, and the burning feeling was so intense it had to have been stomach acid. Was there a virus going around? I hadn't heard anything about it.

"Fred Weasley?" Madam Umbridge called. I heard Fred say, "Yes?" his voice sounded angry and bitter. "When she's done, take Miss Moore to see madam Pomfrey and make sure she doesn't vomit in the hallway, yes?" she sounded much too perky. I didn't hear Fred's response, so I suppose he just nodded to her.

Finally, I felt my stomach settle and I tried my best to spit out anything left in my mouth into the trashcan. "Make sure she drinks something on the way there, Fred." I heard George whisper to Fred. He leaned down to me and whispered, "Feel better Artie."

I felt his breath against my ear and instead of the bubbling in the stomach it was replaced by butterflies. How is George able to do this?

Fred helped me up while George went and grabbed mine and Fred's bags. He quickly handed both to Fred and we left the room, Fred placing the trashcan outside of the door. "I shouldda left it in there. Stink up her whole bloody classroom, that damn git." Fred mumbled as he held my shoulders to try and keep me steady.

I stared at my feet while we walked. I just couldn't understand why this happened all of a sudden. Fred pulled me closer and rubbed my shoulder. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me, "Don't worry, Artie. Pomfrey will know what's wrong with you. She's the best nurse they've got at Hogwarts." he said reassuringly.

I half smiled and shrugged. Fred sighed, "You're pretty hard to please, huh."

I chuckled and shook my head. Silly, silly Fred.

We turned down a few more hallways in silence and down one of the moving stairways. We reached the Hospital and madam Pomfrey was sitting at her desk, writing away at her nurse's log when she saw us walk in. She quickly stood up and led us to a freshly made bed.

"What happened? She looks positively pale." Madam Pomfrey asked. "She vomited in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Fred told her. Madam Pomfrey sighed and grabbed a rectangular bucket and placed it on my lap. I felt myself blush and I could feel a wave of embarrassment wash over me. Madam Pomfrey placed a thermometer in my mouth and started examining my eyes to see if they were bloodshot in anyway.

"Mr. Weasley if you would please leave, I'd like to ask Miss Moore some questions." Madam Pomfrey asked. Fred was about to get up when I put my hand on his arm, "Anything you can say to me you can say in front of Fred." I said, trying my best to speak without dropping the thermometer out of my mouth. Madam Pomfrey sighed, "If it's alright with Mr. Weasley I'll continue."

Fred nodded, "Go ahead." he said. Madam Pomfrey nodded and removed the thermometer from my mouth. "Hmm…you're perfectly normal." She mumbled, wiping the thermometer with a small tissue from the bed nightstand. "I suppose it's pointless to ask if you think you caught something from another student." Madam Pomfrey stated, studying me intensely. Fred and I both nodded.

Madam Pomfrey looked me up and down, "Have you been stressed from school in anyway?" She asked. I shook my head, "I-I didn't know stress could cause vomiting." I said, slightly confused. Madam Pomfrey nodded, "Oh yes, very much so. No stress at all? Even in your personal life? Family or friends?" she asked. I shook my head.

She tapped her chin and then sighed, "Miss Moore, have you engaged in…sexual intercourse?" She asked. I laughed and shook my head, "Of course not, Madam Pomfrey!"

Fred coughed and I looked at him. "You okay, Fred?" I asked. He bit his lip and shrugged, "Oh, yeah."

I looked back at Madam Pomfrey and she looked deep in thought. "Well, you aren't feverish, you couldn't have caught a virus from another student, you aren't under stress and you can't be with child…I can't think of anything else that could be wrong with you dear. Did you eat anything strange?" She asked.

I shook my head, "I haven't eaten anything since dinner, yesterday." I said simply. Madam Pomfrey nodded, "That's probably it; you're just hungry. Never skip breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day, dear." She said, walking over to her desk and digging in one of her drawers. She pulled out something and walked back over to us. "Here," She said, handing me a half full bag of crackers, "Eat that for now. It should hold you off until lunch. If you'd like I'll let you lay down in here for the rest of the period."

I nodded and Fred stood up and placed the bucket on the nightstand next to the bed. I lied down and Fred took a seat next to the bed. Since Madam Pomfrey didn't tell him to go back to class, Fred considered it was fine to miss the rest of class.

"Something on your mind Fred?" I asked, noticing a distressed look on his face. He looked over at me and shook his head quickly, "Oh, I'm just worried about your…condition, is all." he explained. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "My condition? Please, I just need to eat breakfast. It's not like I'm gonna die or something."

Fred took in a long breath and we sat in silence until we heard the bell chimed. I sat up and rubbed my stomach. I felt a little better. My stomach was still in knots, but I knew all my other teachers were nice enough to let me go to the lavatory if I asked. I took my bag from Fred and we walked out.

"See you at lunch, Fred." I called, turning in the opposite direction of him, heading to my Potions class. Fred gave me a small wave and walked down the hallway.

**George**

I couldn't even think about that stupid paper Umbridge handed out when I knew something was wrong with Artie. She puked! I was tempted to switch rolls with Fred so I could go with Artie to the nurse but Fred already answered before I could. I kept waiting to hear the door open and see Fred and hopefully Artie walk back in but they were gone the whole period.

I'd just have to ask Fred in Charms class. Thankfully I was able to write down some BS on the paper and turn it into Umbridge and get to my next class as fast as possible. I practically sprinted down the stairs, down the hallway and right into professor Flitwick.

"Oh! Oh, George!" he said startled. I quickly bent down to make sure he was alright and gave him my apologies before running to my usual seat, where Fred was already sitting, his foot tapping wildly under the desk.

"What happened?" I asked, pulling out my chair and sitting down. Fred was startled when I asked him and he sighed. "What do you mean?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "Is Artie alright? Is she stuck in the hospital for the rest of the day? Is she sick?" I asked, a million different questions running through my head. Fred shook his head, "She's fine, George. The nurse thought she puked because she didn't eat breakfast so she gave her some crackers and made her lie down the rest of the class period. She left with me and she's probably sitting in her Potions class, trying to hold down her vomit because she has to look at Snape's big nose for a whole class."

I sighed, completely relieved. I thought she had gotten a serious virus or something!

I looked at Fred, thinking he'd have the happy relieved look on his face that I had, but his face was struck deep with worry. "Fred? What's the matter?" I asked. Fred blinked and looked at me, "What? Did you say something?" he asked. I nodded, "Are you…are you not telling me everything Fred?" I asked, my voice was dripping with concern.

Fred shook his head, "Why'd you ask?"

I shrugged, "You look pretty deep in thought. Are you sure you're telling me everything?" I asked again.

Fred raised his eyebrow at me and he seemed to be thinking very hard. His lips pursed and his foot started tapping faster. Finally, the tapping stopped and he shook his head, "It's nothing George. I'm just tired, that's why I'm so weird right now." he explained.

I couldn't really take that as a real answer. I guess I just had to go to Artie sometime today and ask her, when we were alone. Although I had a strange feeling Fred would be at our sides for the rest of the day.

* * *

**a/n**

**there you have it. chapter two :) Thank you _Nonicasweet_ for reviewing :) you're my first reviewer and your awesome for it! lol**

**anywho, i hope you all liked this chapter! and i hope you all review, because reviews make me post the next chapter faster ;D**

**alrighty, well seeya!**

**~Taylor**

**read/review/alart/fave/all that jazz;D**


	3. Admitting It

**i do not own Harry Potter. I only own Artemis Moore.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Three - Admitting it**_

_**Artie**_

Nothing like sitting on the floor of the girl's lavatory during lunch, huh?

It isn't like I choose it. I warned Professor McGonagall before class had started I might get sick, since I was started to feel woozy again, and she said it was fine if I ended up running out of the room. All of my stuff was still probably in Transfiguration, sitting on my desk or maybe McGonagall brought it to lunch and knew to leave it with Fred and George. Seeing as she was the head of Gryffindor house and has always seen us together since second year.

I sighed and gathered my bearings and pushed my way out of the stall and over to the sinks to wash out my mouth. It was a disgusting taste, and I wished I knew what was causing it. Obviously it wasn't the fact I missed breakfast, because I ate all the crackers Madam Pomfrey gave me, but I still became sick.

I walked out of the lavatory as causally as I could. I held myself up in the strongest way imaginable and believe you me, I desperately wanted to go back to dormitories and pass out on my bed, but I really didn't want to worry my friends, and I would get into a gas load of trouble for missing all my classes when I seemed to be perfectly fine.

I walked into the Great Hall, and it was normal as usual. Some students were sitting at the table, some were standing up and walking around, and others were simply hanging out in the hallways or courtyard. As always though, Fred and George were at the table eating lunch. Their wasn't really anyone sitting around them, which seriously surprised me since normally Lee and Angelina sat with us.

I walked over and Fred noticed me first, "Ah there's our little vomit bucket!" he said giddily. I rolled my eyes and sat next to George. "McGonagall said you got sick again. You alright?" George asked. I nodded, noticing my bag sitting across from them on the table. I grabbed it and placed it at my feet.

Gosh, George, why were so nice to me? And why did I have to tell him not to believe me when I'm drunk? If I hadn't have said that maybe George and I could have started dating! Merlin's beard, this is getting way too complicated for Hogwarts.

I looked over at Fred, "Why the vomit bucket comment, eh? Must you be mean to me when there is something seriously wrong with me?" I asked. Fred shrugged, "Madam Pomfrey doesn't see it that way." he said simply, then took a bite of his bagel.

George looked over at me, "Yeah that reminds me. What did Pomfrey say to you?" he asked. I shrugged, "She just asked some questions, which I answered no to most of them." I explained. George nodded, "What questions?" he asked. I noticed Fred stop eating his bagel and pat George on the shoulder, "It's…really none of your business, Georgie." He said. I shook my head, "No, it's fine. It's not like they were super personal. They were normal questions; had I eaten breakfast, was I under stress, was a virus going around," I paused and laughed, "And then she asked if I had had sex!" I said through my laughter. George must have taken a sip of his pumpkin juice because he almost spit it out. "Sex?" He asked. I nodded, chuckled, "Yes! How unbelievable is that? She thought I was pregnant, out of all things." I was able to hold my laughed for a moment, "I mean, really, have you ever heard of a student here at Hogwarts pregnant? Of course not! That's what makes it so funny, that madam Pomfrey would even suggest that." I said, smiling. Just the thought of that could make anyone laugh.

It stayed quiet, and I looked over at Fred and George, who were both quiet. Fred biting aimlessly at his bagel and George staring down at his lap, his bottom lip being bitten by his teeth. "What's wrong you two? Isn't the thought of it hysterical?" I asked.

George stood up from the table and once he did Fred stood up too. "We'll see you in class, Artie." Fred said as he followed George out of the Great Hall. I watched them leave, completely confused. They were both being so weird today.

**George**

I walked as fast as I could out of the Great Hall, my books held tightly at my side and my head down. I pushed pass the other students that got in my way because at this moment in time, I truly did not give a damn who was there, they needed to move before I exploded.

"George!" Fred shouted, grabbing my shoulder and stopping me at the end of one of the hallways. "Pregnant?" I mumbled, completely shocked. "George, listen to me," Fred started.

"Pregnant?" I asked again, my face scrunching with complete worry. I looked at my brother, "That has to be wrong!" I told him. Fred nodded, "Yes it is wrong, because I know you, and you would never have sex without protection."

I nodded.

"There was protection, right?" Fred asked. I nodded, getting frustrated, "Of course, Fred! I'm not a bloody idiot!"

Fred nodded, "I know, I know! But was there any chance it broke or had a hole in it or something? It's been a little over a mouth since you two did it. It would make sense for puking to start now, right?" He asked. I shrugged, "I-I don't know! I used the one dad gave me, but I don't know if it broke or had a hole in it."

"What did you do with it?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, "You've met her father. He might be guilty for child abandonment but he's still overprotective. If he walked into her room and found a used condom in her trash can-!" Fred started shushing me, seeing as I was getting louder with each word. I paused and took a breath, "If he had found it in her trash can, he'd kill her! I burned all the evidence, of course." I finished in a whisper. Fred sighed, "Look, there is only one way of knowing if she is or not. She get's her period." he said simply.

I rolled my eyes again, "Fred, how the bloody hell will we find that out? We might be close friends but she was never that close to us to tell us when she got her period! We can't just ask her that."

Fred chuckled, "George, please! Artie knows we have no boundaries with anything. Hasn't she even said before that nothing we can do will surprise her anymore?" he asked. I slowly nodded. Fred grinned, "Then it's settled! We'll ask her tonight when she gets back from detention."

**Artie**

Detention with Madam Umbridge. Oh joy! As if I wasn't already getting sick enough today, I was stuck in her office doing who knows what for her stupid detention.

I walked up to her office and knocked on her door. I could hear multiple meows' coming from inside, which made me wonder if she had cats? I could picture her as an old cat lady. There was a pause, and then I heard her call "Come in."

The old wooden door squeaked when I opened it and once inside I felt like puking on the spot. The walls were painted a bubble gum pink and probably hundreds of plates with pictures of meowing cats were hanging on the walls.

"Good Evening Miss Moore." Madam Umbridge smiled at me. I tried my best to crack a smile at her. I closed the door and walked to her desk. "Please, sit down." She motioned to a desk and chair near her desk.

I took a seat and stared around the room. Some of the cats seemed to hiss at me. Or was it a growl? Could cats growl? Maybe it was a mix between a growl and a hiss; a groiss!

"You'll be doing a few lines for me, Miss Moore." Madam Umbridge said, standing up from her chair. I reached into my bag for my quill. She stopped me, "No, not with your quill. You'll be using a rather special one of mine."

She picked up a black and brown feathered quill and placed it on my desk.

"I want you to write 'I will not disrupt the class'." She said, standing behind me. "How many times?" I asked.

I heard her sigh, "Oh, for as long as it takes for the message to sink in."

I held in a groan. Sorry for disrupting the class with asking to go to the lavatory and then puking in the trashcan. You're a rather fine teacher, aren't you Umbridge?

I looked down at the desk. I had a piece of parchment, the quill, but no ink?

"What about ink?" I asked her. She walked back to her desk and shook her head, "Oh you won't need any."

I raised an eyebrow then looked down at the paper. I was supposed to write lines without ink? This woman had to have lost her nut!

I rested my head in my right hand and began writing.

'_I will not disrupt the class. I will not disrupt the class.' _

I felt a burning pain on my right hand and I clenched it. I stopped writing and looked at my hand. My handwriting appeared on the back of my right hand, and it etched into my skin painfully. I stared in horror as the two lines I wrote, appeared on my right hand. What the bloody hell was this woman doing to me for a detention?

My eyes watered and I closed them tightly, trying to forget the pain.

"Something wrong, Miss Moore?" Umbridge asked me. I glanced up at her. "No, nothing." I mumbled.

She nodded, "Yes, that's right. Because you know, deep down, you deserve to be punished. Right, Miss Moore?" she asked.

I nodded, picking up the quill. I couldn't believe this. Did Dumbledore know she was doing this to children? I thought torturing the students for detention stopped a long time ago. Ya know when they hung students by their thumbs in the dungeons?

I started writing again, pausing every other word so the pain only came one at a time. It still hurt like a bitch either way.

I made it to five lines, before telling Umbridge I thought it sunk in enough.

"Oh, you do?" She asked, sipping her tea. I nodded, clenching my right fist. "You will not disrupt the class again?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No, Madam Umbridge." I managed.

She nodded, "Alright. You may go."

I quickly walked out of her office and ran down the hall. Thankfully, the puking stopped after lunch time, but adding on to my bad day by having five lines, thirty words, etched into the back of my right hand made me feel ten times worse then I thought I could ever feel.

I ran up the stairs to the common room and it sounded louder then ever. I gave the password and walked inside. A lot of the kids were playing games, doing homework, and a lot of the first years looked like they had fallen into Fred and George's testing of joke products for their Joke Shop they planned on opening. One looked like he'd groan a frog's throat and another broke out in a terrible case of acne.

I walked across the room, making sure Fred and George didn't see me. Knowing them, they'd want me to try some of the products too.

"Artie!"

Too late.

I turned around and Fred was walking up to me, tossing a small bag up and down in his hand. "We've been waiting for you." He said happily. I smiled, "Thanks Fred, but I don't want to test any product you've invented." I started.

He shook his head and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, leaning me over to George and a few test dummy first years. "No, no, no. George and I wanted to talk to you, is all." he said simply.

I saw George, and he was in the middle of explaining something to one first year, and writing down the effects of another first year's after eating one of the products. "Hey, George!" Fred called. George looked up and his face seemed to stretch with worry once he saw me. He stood up, "Well, alright kitties, run along. The effects of the products should wear off in a day or two. No need to worry." he said, shooing the students away. He grabbed the small trunk that held their supplies and locked it tight. I took a seat between them.

"What's this all about you two? I really need to get upstairs." I said quickly. I pulled at my robe's sleeve to cover my right hand. Thankfully, neither of the two noticed. Fred shook his head, "Naw, it won't take more then a few minutes if you cooperate, that is." he explained.

I nodded, "Well, alright. What is it?" I asked. I turned to George, thinking he'd say the next thing. That's normally how it worked with us. If Fred said something first, George would probably say the next thing, and vice versa. Except George seemed quiet, and he was looking to Fred to speak. I looked at Fred and he continued.

"You see, George and I were wondering if it was natural for teenage girls to have…" he paused. "Irregular periods." he finished. I raised my eyebrows at the both of them, and looked at them back and forth. "Why on Earth would you think of that?" I asked.

"Just curious." Fred said simply. I shrugged, "I don't really know. You're talking to the girl who was raised by her father who doesn't really talk to her about this kind of stuff often, you do realize that?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Well…do you have an irregular period?" Fred asked me. I laughed and shook my head, "I'm not talking to you two about this." I said, standing up. Fred still had his arm around my shoulder and he pulled me back down. "Ah, ah, ah! Come on, Artie. You've said so yourself many times in the past nothing we do can surprise you anymore." Fred said, matter-of-factly.

I nodded, "Yes, but I never said anything about what you could say couldn't surprise me."

Fred shrugged, "Oh come on! It's not like its some dirty secret we could hold against you. It's a simple question; is your period irregular or not?" he asked.

"You two are some sick people for wanting to know this. I thought periods grossed boys out." I said. They both nodded, "Most definitely." They said in unison. Fred cleared his throat, "But, the thought popped into our heads and we're curious. Please tell us." he asked, his eyes seemed to morph into sad little puppy dog eyes.

I groaned, "Mine is regular; are you happy?" I asked. Fred grinned, "Very happy! When was your last regular period?" he asked.

I groaned, "Have you lost your bloody head, Fred Weasley?" I asked, trying to get up again. This time, Fred and George pulled me back down. "Answer the question, Artie. Last one, then you're free to leave." Fred said simply. I looked over to George, hoping he might be on my side and let me go. He ignored my eyes, staring passed me and at his brother. I groaned, "I haven't gotten it yet, alright?" I whispered to them, clenching my teeth.

"What do you mean?" George asked. Finally, he speaks! I shrugged, "I haven't gotten it in over a month." I said simply.

"Isn't that…bad?" he asked. I shrugged, "I probably haven't gotten it because of stress or something. If you're stressed, it can be late. School just started, it's our last year, and Voldemort is back and out there. I'd be surprised if I wasn't a little late." I said simply, standing up. This time, they didn't pull me back down. Thank Goodness! The pain in my hand was definitely not subsiding and I needed to head up to the lavatory and patch it up.

"Thanks for answering our questions, Artie." Fred said, smiling. "See you later." He waved. I waved back, "Bye George." I said, but George didn't really respond. He nodded, but didn't wave, or even smile. Something was wrong. Something's been wrong with him. I'd have to ask when I get back from the lavatory.

**George**

I watched Artie walk up the stairs to the girls' dorms and then I buried my head in my hands. "Shit!" I mumbled. Fred placed the trunk on the floor and patted my back, "Georgie, maybe it is because of stress…"

"No!" I snapped, lifting my head up. "She's pregnant and it's because of me!" I whispered, guilt washing over me. Fred shook his head, "It isn't just your fault, George! Artie's at fault too."

I shook my head, "No, no she was drunk, she didn't know!"

"And she shouldn't have been drunk in the first place, huh?" Fred asked seriously. I sighed, "Fine, it's both our faults but what do we do?" I asked. I groaned, "What's mum gonna do when she finds out?" I asked, burying my face in my hands. Fred took in a breath, "I don't mean to add to your stress, but what's Artie's dad gonna do to you two when _he_ finds out?" he asked me.

I looked at my brother seriously, "Who's scarier when they're mad? Artie's dad or our mum?" I asked.

Fred gulped and we both nodded, "Mum." we said in unison.

I sighed, "How am I gonna tell Artie, Fred?" I asked. Fred shrugged, "Right now, maybe you should wait a week or so."

I stared at him, "A week? Why?" I asked.

Fred shrugged, "It could be because of stress. It's a very big long shot, but it could be true. Wait a week or so, and then tell her. Then, take her to Pomfrey and explain it to her. She'll know all the tests Artie would have to take to make sure. Hell, maybe she could even help tell mum and dad and Artie's dad. Lighten the blow, you know?" he explained.

I nodded, "Would they even let her stay if she's pregnant?" I asked. Fred shrugged. "Have you ever seen a pregnant girl here before?" I asked. Fred shook his head, "None that I knew of." He paused for a moment, "Hey, if she is she'll be known as the first pregnant girl at Hogwarts!" he said, a smile on his face.

I understood he was trying to cheer me up, but that's a pretty bad way to cheer me up at the moment. "I'm going upstairs." I said, standing up. Fred nodded, "Want me to come with you?" he asked. I shook my head, "I just wanna be alone, Fred. Sorry."

He nodded, "I understand."

I walked towards the stairs and then saw Ginny walking down them. I quickly stopped her, "Hey, did you see Artie up there?" I asked quickly. She nodded, "She's in the lavatory. Why?"

"Can you go back up there and ask her to come up to my room when she's done?" I asked. Ginny gave me a weird look, "What are you planning?" she asked. I groaned, "Please Ginny. It's important."

She sighed, "Fine. You owe me one." she said, turning around and walking back up the stairs. "Thanks Gin!" I called, turning and running up the stairs, two at a time. I had no idea what I'd say to Artie once she got up here, but I didn't feel right knowing this and her being stuck in the dark about it until now.

I walked to my door and walked in to see Lee on the bed, reading a book. "Hey George. Done testing your products?" he asked, grinning. I half smiled, "I don't think Fred's done. He's still down there with the trunk. Hey, Lee, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

Lee nodded.

"Well, Artie's coming up here in a few and I need to talk to her in private, if that's alright?" I asked. Lee nodded, "Yeah, sure George. I was about to go down to the common room anyway." he said, putting his book on his nightstand and walking to the door.

"Thanks Lee." I called. He waved his hand, "Yeah, no problem." he said, walking out the door.

I fell back onto my bed and closed my eyes. _Pregnant. _

I thought back to when mum was pregnant with Ginny. It was very hazy, seeing as Fred and I were about three or so when mum had her. What about the sex talk with dad? When was that? Oh yeah! When we were thirteen, right before our third year. Artie had come over almost every day that summer, and I guess dad thought it was time for that special talk with Fred and me.

He explained what sex was, although we sort of already knew since they told us when we were seven where babies come from. He told us of a bunch of diseases sex could give us, and how important it was to use protection. He said without protection, we could become fathers when we weren't ready. He trusted us to wait until we were married to have children, and told us he understood if we wanted to have sex before we were married, but to always be safe. On our seventeenth birthday dad pulled us aside after mum went to bed and gave Fred and I condoms. He said since we were adults we could make adult decisions and he thought giving them to us now was perfect since Fred had just had a relationship with Angelina and dad thought I was probably interested in Artie. That's where the condom I used with Artie came from, and look where it got us.

A baby. How the bloody hell was I gonna break that to mum and dad? Dad would probably be extremely disappointed and mum will probably blow up and yell at me and Artie for the next two years about all this. She'll probably push me even harder to get a job at the ministry with dad and bloody Percy!

Will Artie want me to get a job at the ministry too? No, no Artie would never make me give up on my dream job and make me work at the ministry. She's known Fred and I wanted to have a joke shop since she met us…but a baby costs so much money. What if Artie doesn't have faith the shop will work and we'll fail? Or it works but we don't make enough to support a growing baby. Knowing Artie, she's probably gonna have to stay home to take care of the baby and then she'll be upset with her life because she gave up a career to be a teenage mother! Then we'd fight because I might be stuck working at the ministry, in a job I hate and she's stuck watching a baby she never planned on having and not getting the career she's dreamed of since she was a kid! I don't want to put my baby through that.

I heard a knock and sat blot up. Artie stood in the doorway, a confused look on her face. "Everything alright, George?" she asked.

I nodded. I admit, I've liked her since forth year. I don't really know when in forth year I started liking her, I just remember my feelings began during forth year. I even remember I was planning to officially ask her out last year, but then she started dating that git, what's-his-face. I remember when she wrote me saying he broke up with her because she refused to put out, Fred and I rushed to her home and sat with her all day and night, comforting her. I had never seen her cry so much. It killed me to see her like that. Unknowing to her, Fred and I sent him some of our products. Let's just say not a lot of girls found him attractive for a while. Then the night _it_ happened I had felt so happy. She said she'd liked me since the Yule Ball and I thought she had a little knowledge as to what she was doing. Hell, she seemed like she was pretty _there_ when it happened. I was extremely surprised when she said she had no memory of any of it.

"Come sit, Artie." I said, waving her over. She walked over and plopped down on my bed. "Are you alright, George? You've seemed upset all day today." she asked. I shook my head, "Actually, I'm not alright." I said simply. Her face grew completely concerned and I quickly looked away. If I looked at her face for too long I'd end up seeing her face from that night. Yes, I did like the memory of that night, but I didn't want to see that face when I knew she was concerned for me. I wanted to see her face now, not the face of a girl who didn't remember then.

"How, um, how upset were you when your ex dumped you?" I asked, pushing both my hands against my knees. She looked taken aback, "Um, pretty upset, George." she stated.

"You refused to sleep with him right?" I asked. She nodded, "Why are you asking me this?" She asked. "Who would you want to sleep with?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean who?"

I closed my eyes, trying to think of a way to word this right. "I mean, sex is important, especially your first time. Wouldn't you want your first time to be with someone, I don't know, good to you? Like a friend?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I guess. What are you getting at George?" She asked. I could tell she was extremely confused. This was gonna be hard.

"How would you react if you found out you and I had sex?" I asked. That's when she laughed. "George, that's outrageous! We've never had sex." She said, giggling.

I nodded, "I-I know, but how would you react?" I asked. "But we didn't." She said, matter-of-factly. I nodded, "Yes, but just tell me your reaction." I said sternly.

She stopped laughing, but she kept smiling. "I-I don't know." I saw her blush and she looked down. "You know, I do like you George, but sex? I'd rather date you for a while first. If I found out we had sex or something I'd probably freak out." she explained.

"So you do like me? I thought you said not to listen to your drunken self?" I asked. She chuckled, "I said that because I wasn't sure you said you liked me or not." she explained. I grinned, "That night, I did say I like you." I said, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"Really?" She asked, shocked.

I nodded. "That happened, and then we had sex."

* * *

**a/n**

**chapter three: DONE!**

**i'm very sad people. very sad. NEW RULE! if you have favorited this story, or added this story to your alarts...please review :( it makes me sad i only have two reviews. thank you guys so much _Nonicasweet _for reviewing! you made me happy :) everyone else should do what she (just assuming by the username. if your a boy, sorry!) did and review! :D they made me update alotttt faster.**

**anywho, byyye**

**~Taylor**

**REVIEW/fav/alart/all that jazz ;D **


	4. Test Results

**I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Artemis Moore. **

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Four - Test Results**_

_**George**_

I did it. I told her the truth and she doesn't seem to hate me. Right now she just looks…kind of sick.

She chuckled, "You…you're serious Georgie?" She asked. I nodded, "You told me to prove it, and we started snogging _a lot_. From that we just…did it." I tried to explain, but you have no idea how hard it is to explain sex to the person you had it with.

She laughed, "You're such a kidder, George!"

I gave her a confused look, "You don't believe me?" I asked her. She shook her head, "George, you'd never sleep with me just like that. I know you too well." she said happily, patting my knee. I shook my head, "No, no, Artie, I'm being completely serious. We had sex." I said seriously.

She shook her head, "You're a little early for an April Fool's prank, Georgie. I don't believe you; you can give up on this charade."

I shook my head, "No, Artemis, we had sex." I said sternly. She shook her head, "You're such a liar, George."

I took her by the shoulders, "Artemis, stop it. I'm not lying. I wouldn't lie about something like this. Please, just think really hard about that night. You have to remember something." I asked.

Her eyebrows scrunched together and her face screamed she was deep in thought. "I…" She paused. "I remember hearing a moan…and you saying my name and you hovering above me. But…" She paused and then looked up at me, her face bright pink, "I thought that was just some dirty dream."

I shook my head, "No, Artie. It was all real and I think the reason you're so sick is because…you're pregnant."

She pushed my hands off me and stood up, "No, that can't be true." She started pacing back and forth, crossing and uncrossing her arms. I stood up, "Please, Artemis, listen to me."

"How the bloody hell can I be pregnant?" She asked, almost shouting. I quickly covered her mouth and shushed her, "Don't talk to so loud, the door is opened!" I told her.

She nodded and I removed my hand. "How George? Did you use a condom?" She asked. I nodded, crossing my arms. "It could have had a hole in it. I don't think it was broken, but at the time I thought I heard footsteps so I didn't get a good look at it before I set it on fire." I explained.

"You set it on fire?" She asked.

I nodded.

She chuckled, "Nicely done." I nodded in agreement, chuckling.

She shook her head, "I can't be expecting a child, George! Hogwarts has never had a pregnant student before. What if they kick me out? What if they write my father about this? Oh my God, my father!" She knelt down to her knees and started pulling at her hair. I knelt down and wrapped my arms around her, "Artemis, it's alright."

I heard her stiffen a sob, "No it's not. Dad always wanted the best for me and now I'm pregnant!"

I shook my head, "We don't know yet. You still need to take some kind of test, right? And I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't kick you out just because you were pregnant. That isn't right and you know it." I told her softly. She looked up at me, "My dad will kill us both if this is true." she said simply.

"Not if my mum kills us first." I chuckled.

"How are we going to tell them?" She asked, standing up and going to sit on my bed. I took a seat next to her and shrugged, "I don't know. I just know I'd rather tell them in person because knowing my mum she'll send me a Howler and then everyone will know. Maybe I can tell her over the Christmas break and you can tell your dad."

She shook her head, "My dad told me before school started he was leaving on a seven month business trip. He won't be back until March and I don't feel right telling him something so important through the post." she explained. I thought for a moment, "You normally come to our home for the holidays anyway." I said simply.

"Yeah, I can help you explain to your mum why she shouldn't murder us." She chuckled. "Christmas, huh?" She mumbled. I looked over at her and she looked deep in thought. "I'd be four months pregnant. I'd definitely have a baby bump by then." she mumbled.

"Which is why we tell Pomfrey, and beg like crazy for Dumbledore not to write our parents before then." I said matter-of-factly. She nodded, "When do we tell Pomfrey?" I asked.

George shrugged, "It's already kind of late. Let's wait until after classes tomorrow, before dinner. How about that?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I guess that would work."

We both stood up and walked out of the room. "How do you think Fred would handle the news if it's true?" She asked. I chuckled nervously, "He kind of already knows." I said. She glared at me, "What?" she hissed.

I shook my head, "He's the only one who knows, trust me."

She gave me a look, but then continued down the stairs and into the common room. Harry passed us and Artie tried to tell him hello but he ignored her and walked straight up the stairs. "What's wrong with him?" She mumbled.

I looked around the common room until I saw Ron and Hermione sitting over by the fireplace.

We both walked over, Fred joining us. "What's up?" Fred grinned at us. Artie ignored him and tapped Hermione's shoulder. "What's wrong with Harry?" She asked, concerned.

Hermione and Ron both shared a worried glance. "It's…personal." Hermione finally said. She noticed something on Artie and quickly grabbed her right hand. "What happened?" She asked. Artie pulled her hand away and that's when Fred and I noticed it. Her right hand was bandaged.

"It's nothing." She said quickly. "What do you mean nothing?" I asked. "You're hand was fine at dinner. Did you hurt yourself on the way back from detention?" I asked.

"Detention?" Ron and Hermione both asked. "Was it with Umbridge?" Hermione asked. Artie nodded.

"She tortured you, didn't she?" Hermione asked quietly. My eyes widened and I looked at Fred. He nodded and I grabbed Artie's shoulders while Fred went for her right hand.

"What are you two doing?" Artie asked frustrated. Fred unbandaged her hand. It was swollen red, with writing carved across. I could make out what it said, just barely. _I will not disrupt the class_.

"What did that insane woman do to you?" Fred asked, gritting his teeth. Hermione stood up and looked at Artie's hand, "She did it to Harry too. Just the other day when he was sent to detention."

I shook my head and took the bandages away from Fred and bandaged Artie's hand up again. "We have to go to Dumbledore." I said sternly. "I already told Harry that, but he said Dumbledore already has too much on his mind." Hermione explained.

"Then who do we tell?" Ron asked, crossing his arms. We were all deep in thought when Artie piped up, "What about McGonagall?"

**Artie**

The next day, I decided not to show up at breakfast. I stayed in my bed until I was absolutely sure no one was still there. I changed and quickly left for the hospital.

Madam Pomfrey was sitting at her desk, picking at a muffin while she read a book. The huge room was so empty, I could hear my footsteps echoing as I walked in. Pomfrey looked up and smiled, "I didn't think you'd be back today, Artemis."

I smiled and shrugged. She stood up, "Well, I'm glad though. I rarely get any company often. Now, what's the trouble today, dear?" She asked.

I sighed, "I think I might be pregnant after all, Madam Pomfrey." I told her. She covered her mouth and a sad expression dragged over her face. "Come sit over here, dear. I'll be right back." She said, motioning me over to one of the beds.

I took a seat and watched as she quickly walked over to a cabinet by her desk. She scurried through it until she pulled out two unusual things.

She took the cork off the vial she had in one hand and poured the clear liquid in it into something that looked like a wooden pipe.

"Now, before we do this, tell me why you lied yesterday?" She asked. I sighed, "I didn't know I had sex, Madam Pomfrey. I… well I was drunk and couldn't really remember any of it, and the stuff I did remember, I thought was a dream. I didn't have sex on school grounds though; it happened maybe two weeks before school started." I explained.

"Does the father go here as well?" Pomfrey asked. I nodded, "its George Weasley."

"The one that was here yesterday?" She asked. I shook my head, "No, no, that was Fred."

She nodded. "I never could tell them apart." then she shook her head and pointed to the pipe. "Hold this in your mouth for ten seconds, and then blow as soft as possible. Like you were blowing a bubble." She explained, handing me the pipe. I took it, then looked at her confused, "Why do I need to do that?" I asked.

She half smiled, "It's an old fashion trick witches use to tell if they're expecting. It's easier then going to the doctor or buying those muggle tests they sell." she chuckled. I bit my lip. Here goes nothing.

I placed the pipe in my mouth held it tightly with my teeth and lips. I forgot to count but thankfully Pomfrey was counting for me.

"Alright, blow." She said quietly. I blew, and a very large, light blue bubble flew out of the pipe and morphed into something that looked like a small newborn baby. I think I even heard a cry.

I looked at Pomfrey in amazement and she took the pipe out of my mouth, "Congratulations, Artemis. You're expecting." She told me, her voice a slight mix of happy and sad.

I looked down at my stomach and sighed, "Are you…are you going to write to our parents?" I asked, nervously. She walked over to her desk and started wiping down the pipe with a rag. "First, we need to tell Dumbledore and the head of your house, Professor McGonagall. They'll have to decide what to do."

"When are we telling them that?" I asked. "We can go to Professor Dumbledore's office now, before classes start." Madam Pomfrey said. I thought for a moment, "How about during lunch? I'd rather wait a little longer, and this way I can go tell George." I asked.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and nodded her head, "Alright. You better get going before your first class starts."

I nodded and quickly got off the bed and hurried out, towards the Great Hall. That was the strangest pregnancy test I've ever seen but our worries were confirmed. I, Artemis Moore, was expecting a baby.

The bell chimed before I was even half way to the Great Hall. I needed to get Umbridge's class before it started, otherwise I'd have to wait until the end of class and I don't know if I'll be able to wait with George at the table right next to me.

I ran through the halls, pushing passed the other students and running up a flight of stairs. I turned down a hallway and finally made it to Umbridge's classroom. Umbridge was sitting at her desk, a fake smile on her face, and she stared around the room, watching the students. I glared at her and quickly walked over to Fred and George.

"Hey," I said, completely out of breath. "Over sleep Artie?" Fred asked. I shook my head, "I was at the hospital with Madam Pomfrey." I said, leaning on their desk, closing my eyes while I tried to catch my breath.

"I thought we were going together?" George whispered to me. I shook my head, "You can come at lunch when we have to tell Dumbledore and McGonagall."

I glanced up at George and his face looked pale. "So…it's true?" He asked. I nodded. Before I could say anything the bell chimed again and everyone in class scurried to their seats.

"I'll explain at lunch." I whispered and quickly moved into my seat.

Hopefully, I wouldn't get sick during class. I don't think Umbridge would believe me if I said it was morning sickness, she's just that much of a git.

She wrote down on the chalk board. "I'd like the class to read pages three hundred and thirty-two to page three hundred and forty-seven and then write a full page report about those pages, due at the end of class." She said happily, walking back to her class. "You must do this quietly. Please begin." She said as she took her seat.

Everyone began to pull out their books and start reading. The chapter started off with weak points of giants and it continued on with their background and then listed spells to use on how to defeat it, as well as how to use the spell and how to move your wand when you use the spell.

I read about seven or eight pages before my stomach let out a load growl. My face flushed and I rested my left hand on my stomach. Maybe I shouldn't have skipped breakfast.

I looked down at my stomach. _There's a baby in there._

I wonder if all girls who find out their expecting feel like this. Yes, I realize becoming pregnant at seventeen during my last year at Hogwarts, with no job and I'm not even in a relationship the father the right way to do it, but I'm still having a baby. I felt nervous, and excited, scared and happy. Probably a little bit of every emotion I felt.

I completely forgot about the class work and just kept staring down at my stomach. What kind of mother would I be? What about George? What type of father would George be?

I glanced over at George and was surprised he was staring at me. I looked away quickly and then looked back at him. He was still looking.

_Hey_, I mouthed to him. He half grinned and mouthed back, _hey_.

How would we work this out? Would I have the baby for one week and then he had the baby for another? Or would we get some flat together and be one big family…except, you know, we're not really together?

I looked down on my desk and let out a sigh. I didn't want to start a relationship with George just because we were having a baby. That isn't right, is it? But I've fancied him since the Yule Ball, and he told me himself he fancied me as well. Us becoming a couple while expecting a child is just a bonus? How do I even ask him what we're going to be? This was all too complicated. You know what, forget it! I'm going to be a mother. I need to focus on the baby, not dating the father. If we end up dating, great! But right now it's gotta be about the baby.

The bell chimed and I gathered my books and my bag and walked over to Fred and George. "Where's your work, Artie?" Fred asked. I shook my head, "I didn't do it." I said simply.

"What? Our little Artie actually didn't do her work? What happened to good grades to become a great teacher?" Fred asked me, chuckling. I looked over at George and he was scribbling something on his paper, "Hey, Fred, I'll turn yours in." George called. Fred handed George his paper and George quickly ran to the front of the class and handed Umbridge the papers.

He ran back up to us and we quickly exited the classroom. "Artie, I wanted to go with you." George said quietly. I nodded, "I know, I'm sorry. I just really wanted to find out as soon as possible." I explained.

Fred looked at us back and forth, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Does this mean I'm really gonna be an uncle?" he asked. I sighed and nodded my head. Fred hugged me and George, "This is great, you two." he said happily.

"It won't be great when our parents find out. Or when we're faced with how we're gonna raise a child." I whispered to him. I heard George sigh, "Well, Fred's our support system."

Fred nodded, "You got that right, Georgie."

I stopped both of them, "We don't need a support system." I said simply. Fred and George both gave me confused looks and I sighed, "You two aren't the ones with the infant inside of you. I want you two to have the most amazing year at Hogwarts imaginable." I explained.

"But Artie, I'm the father." George shot back. "I want to be there for you."

I nodded, "You will be. But I want you to still test your joke products and play pranks and goof off. Don't change your plans for this year just because this happened." I said, pointing to my still flat stomach.

Fred and George both exchanged looks. "We'll be there for you, Artie, you know that." Fred told me. I nodded, "It's not like I don't want you there for me. I do, I just want to make sure you enjoy this year too." I explained.

I looked at George and he looked slightly distressed. "George?" I asked. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head, "I promise I'll be a great father, Artemis." he whispered.

I nodded and pushed him back, "Um, at lunch I'm going to Dumbledore's office with madam Pomfrey and she's going to help tell Dumbledore and McGonagall." I told him.

He nodded, "I'll be there, alright?"

I nodded, "Alright."

* * *

**a/n**

**there it is! chapter four! :) in case your wondering what George scribbled on his paper ("**_I looked over at George and he was scribbling something on his paper_**") he scratched out his name and put Artie's since she didnt do her work. (i wanted to let you know since i couldnt fit it in anywhere) **

**anyway, YAY ARTIE'S PREGNANT! forrealz. time to break it to Dumbledore, and McGonagall. then the whole DA thing, then everything else that happened in OOTP :D its gonna be hard. **

**thank you _Nonicasweet, jessica824, Caroline, _and _angel2u _for reveiwing chapter three! good job at following the rules ;D lol remember to everyone else, if you have added this story to your favorites, or you have it on alart, YOU SHALL REVIEW! :3 because reviews make me write and post chapters faster. anywho, until next time!**

**~Taylor**

**review/alart/favorite/all that jazz! **


	5. Changes at Hogwarts

**i do not own Harry Potter. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Five - Changes at Hogwarts**_

_**George**_

I sat across from Artie at lunch, my foot tapping nervously under the table. It seemed none of us were really eating. Fred was picking at his lunch, while I sipped at my pumpkin juice and Artie aimlessly peeled an orange.

"You should eat." I told her. She looked up at me and shook her head, "Not hungry."

Fred shook his head, "You need to eat, Artie."

She ripped off a piece of the orange and bit it. "What did I miss at breakfast, anyway? Anything interesting?" She asked. Fred and I shrugged, "Just McGonagall giving Umbridge her opinion on her detentions."

"Sounds fun." Artie mumbled back, peeling more of the orange. A little puddle of juice dripped from the orange and her hands onto the table, but she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were glazed over in thought.

I sighed and pushed my glass away from me. We were both way too nervous to even think. In just a few minutes we'd leave and go to Dumbledore's office, await for Pomfrey and McGonagall to arrive if they weren't already there, and hope their wouldn't be any form of yelling or contacting our parents.

I looked to the front of the Great Hall and noticed Dumbledore or McGonagall weren't there, and I looked back at Artie. "Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and stood up.

"Sure you don't want me to come?" Fred asked. I nodded then looked at Artie, "I'll take your bag, Artie." I told her. She shook her head, "It's no trouble,"

"I insist." I told her. She sighed and handed me her bag. I slug hers and my bag over my shoulder and we both walked over to the door. Artie crossed her arms as we walked down the hallway to the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, "You could stand to be a little less tense, Artie. It's not like this is a walk to your death." I said half heartedly. I hoped to get a chuckle out of her, but she just shook her head, "I don't want to leave Hogwarts."

I nodded, "I know, I know. If Dumbledore does say you need to leave I'm prepared to beg and even read over every single rule of Hogwarts to prove it says nothing of kicking out a girl if she's expecting." I told her.

She smiled at me, "You're too good to me George."

I shrugged, "its part of the job as best mate; looking out for each other. You'd do the say for me if I were in your shoes."

She shook her head, "If you were truly in my shoes, I'd be concerned as to how you were the one to get pregnant and not me." I laughed and patted her shoulder, "Good, you gotta keep that sense of humor when we're with Dumbledore."

She nodded and after a long walk, we finally made it to entrance to Dumbledore's office. We stood under an Engle with its wings opened; normally, you'd have to say a spell to have it take you up to his office, but I think Dumbledore was expecting us and as soon as we stepped in we were elevated up to his office.

We stepped inside, and we glanced around at all the moving portraits on the wall. A lot of them looked at us, their faces covered in disappointment. I guessed they knew already.

Madam Pomfrey was standing near Dumbledore's desk, while Dumbledore stood next to Professor McGonagall across from her. "Take a seat, you two." Dumbledore said, motioning to two chairs in front of his desk. We obeyed and waited for one of them to speak.

"Miss Moore," Dumbledore said. Artie jumped slightly then looked up at him. He walked around to his chair and took a seat, "I remember you're mother and father. You're father was a one of the brightest students of Hufflepuff I'd seen and you're mother, she was a brilliant Quidditch player for Gryffindor, a very fine beater."

I looked at Artie and she smiled, staring down at her lap. Dumbledore leaned in his seat and looked at me, "Mister Weasley, how are you're parents?" he asked. I gulped, "They're fine."

Dumbledore nodded, "No need to be nervous, Mister Weasley. You and your brother, you're very smart students. I wouldn't be surprised if you two did open your own business."

"How'd you-?"

"Professor McGonagall is head of your house. I'd be surprised if she didn't know what you two do in the common room." He said, a small grin playing on his lips. I half smiled and looked down. _Busted _I thought.

"Madam Pomfrey has informed us of Miss Moore's condition." Dumbledore continued. We both looked up from our laps. Dumbledore held up his hands, "If this had happened under the roof of this school, I'd have to take serious action to the both of you." he said sternly.

"But it didn't-!" Artie cut it but Dumbledore held up his hand. "I know that, Miss Moore. Madam Pomfrey told me this happened before school had begun."

We both nodded.

"Please don't expel me." Artie pleaded. "Expel you?" McGonagall asked. "You can't expel her for being pregnant. If you expel her then I'm leaving too." I piped in. Dumbledore shook his head, "There will be no expelling today. Yes, their never has been the controversy of pregnancy at this school before, but I will not allow one of our finest students to be expelled because of being with child. She will stay here." Dumbledore explained.

I grinned and looked at Artie. She looked happier then I'd ever seen. I wouldn't be surprised if she jumped up and hugged Dumbledore! Of course, she didn't. She stayed seated and kept an ear to ear grin on her face.

"You will need to inform your parents as soon as possible." Dumbledore said. "We were planning on telling them in person, over Christmas break." I explained. Dumbledore nodded, "As long as you tell them, we will not step in." He looked at McGonagall and she stepped forward.

"As for your living situation here, Miss Moore, you'll still have the same room and same schedule as before. You'll have to purchase new uniforms that will fit you over the months." she explained.

"I suppose that means I'd have to write to my father as soon as I can't fit into my uniforms anymore." Artie mumbled. I looked at her. There was no way she'd tell her father through the post. She's most likely going to find a different way to get the uniforms.

"And I will be informing all of your teachers of this, especially the morning teachers, so they'll let you leave for the lavatory or to Madam Pomfrey." McGonagall explained. I rolled my eyes, Oh joy! Umbridge gets to learn of this. I highly doubt she'll take a liking to this news. Hell, she might even try to talk Dumbledore into making Artie leave!

"And as for magic," McGonagall continued. Artie and I both looked up at her, confused. "What do you mean?" Artie asked. McGonagall chuckled, "You honestly can't think all magic is appropriate and healthy for an expecting mother? Or good for the baby?" she asked.

Artie and I both exchanged looks then looked back at McGonagall. "I understand you passed your Apparition test, Miss Moore. Well, Apparating and Disapparating can be very harmful for an unborn child, so you must not Apparate through your pregnancy." She explained sternly. Artie nodded.

"Flying is out of the question, also." Pomfrey stepped in. "No flew powder, and definitely no testing any form of joke products," Pomfrey gave a look at me when she said the last thing and I shook my head, "Definitely not." I said.

She nodded, "I'll give both of you books on pregnancy and parenthood, and I'll give Miss Moore a list of foods she won't be able to eat during this time."

"What about when the baby comes?" Artie asked. She looked at Dumbledore and McGonagall, "I've figured the baby will come in April, during school. What will I do then? And what about doctor's appointments and stuff?" She asked.

"Madam Pomfrey will take care of the doctor's appointments. She is a very find nurse and is very capable of making sure you and your child are healthy for the next nine months." Dumbledore explained.

"And as for your living situation after the baby is born, you'll have to stay in the hospital wing during that time. You can't Apparate to St. Mungo's so you'll have to stay here and we'll see if a doctor will come to you here, which I'm sure will be a yes. You'll stay in the hospital here for a number of five to six weeks and by then school will already have finished." Pomfrey explained.

That seemed reasonable enough. Artie and I had nothing to worry about with school. She got to stay and by the time our baby's born, school will be almost over.

"Thank you so much, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey. This really means so much that you're letting me stay." Artie said happily, standing up. Dumbledore shook his head, "It is no trouble, Miss Moore. If you have anymore questions, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey or Professor McGonagall can answer them." he said.

I stood up and thanked him as well and Artie and I followed Pomfrey out. She needed t give us those books before classes started up again.

"Before you go, Miss Moore, I'll have to give you some vitamins." Pomfrey told us as we elevated down and out of Dumbledore's office.

"For what?" She asked. "For the baby." Pomfrey shot back. Artie just nodded. I'm sure she didn't have a problem with a few vitamins.

We walked down the hall and turned a few corridors before reaching the hospital. There were a number of thick books on her desk, and I was scared we'd have to carry all of them with us for the rest of the day.

She placed two books on one side of her desk, and two on the other side. "The top book is to explain what you'll go through during your pregnancy, Miss Moore. The bottom book is to explain the first few months after. You two may keep these books." Pomfrey explained.

Artie picked up one set and I picked up another, "I have to read them too?" I asked. Pomfrey nodded, "There are father chapters, and I'm sure you'd like to know what Miss Moore is going through, as well."

I gave the books a look and stuffed them in my bag, then took Artie's and put them in her bag as well. Pomfrey took a bottle off her desk and poured out a thick looking pill. She handed it to Artie and a glass of water. Artie didn't even ask, she quickly popped it in her mouth and chugged the water down.

Artie had a disgruntled look on her face. I guess all that water didn't help and that pill was still stuck in her throat. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Artie managed.

She nodded, "You should come back for a check up in about six weeks, alright dear?" she asked. Artie nodded and waved goodbye to Pomfrey while we quickly turned and exited the hospital. The bell chimed and it seemed lunch was over.

I looked over at Artie and she was grinning again. "I can't believe I can stay." She said happily. I nodded, "This is really great."

We turned a corner and were surprised to hear a banging sound. We both exchanged a confused look and hurried down the hall. Standing on a ladder just outside of the Great Hall was Flitch, hammering up a sign. We stepped up closer and it said in bold letters:

'_**Proclamation**_

_**Educational Decree No. 23. **_

_**Dolores Jane Umbridge **_

_**Has been **_

_**Appointed to **_

_**The post of **_

_**Hogwarts **_

_**High **_

_**Inquisitor.'**_

Artie and I both exchanged shocked looks and we hurried to our next class, while I wondered if Fred had any idea as to what we just saw.

Fred saw it just as he was leaving the Great Hall after lunch. He was just as surprised as I was. I had just seen Dumbledore, and he seemed completely fine and then we find out Umbridge is the high inquisitor? How can Dumbledore be alright with this?

It had gotten worse after that little sign.

The Daily Prophet heard news of this and sent reporters and cameramen to Hogwarts to interview Umbridge. Not to mention all the things Fudge was feeding the press and it seemed Dumbledore was paying no mind to all the changes Umbridge was making!

Three weeks had gone by slowly, with Umbridge sitting in on classes, taking notes and asking the teachers questions. Rules after rules were being handed out like they were free candy! _Students must not show any form of affection. Dress codes will be enforced at all times. _Blah, blah, blah.

Today I wouldn't let her stupid rules get me down, though. Fred and I had a small trick we wanted to show Artie and I was pretty sure she'd like it. She and I were completely convinced Umbridge hated her with a passion after she found out about the baby. Always assigning her some form of extra work all the time and Artie always told me Umbridge gave her weird looks during class. I believe her and I'm sure Umbridge gave me weird looks when I wasn't looking too.

Not to mention what the students were saying. A lot of the students in Artie's early morning classes figured it out quickly, since she'd leave for the bathroom almost every day, or even arrive to class late. They never asked her if it were true though. They just assumed. Because they assumed, they told their friends and soon it got around. Since Fred and I are always around Artie, the other rumor is one of us got her pregnant; she just wasn't sure which one. Some younger students even asked Fred and me if it was true, but we told them it was none of their business, and when they asked if she was even really pregnant, we'd say the same thing. They'd just have to wait and see.

Fred and I walked down the stairs and into the common room. I looked around and saw Artie sitting on the couch, her nose deep in a book. Probably the book Pomfrey gave her.

Fred and I approached her from behind and I patter her on the head. She looked up at us and smiled, "Hey you two." she said happily.

"Hey, come with us." Fred told her. Artie turned in her seat and closed her book, "Why?"

"We have a trick we want to show you, and we'll need to go outside to show you." I explained. She stood up and nodded, "Lead the way you two."

We grinned and the three of us walked out of the common room. I was happy Artie was in such a good mood today. I have read the books Pomfrey gave me, and it did say Artie would get moody. She's been able to handle it sometimes, but other times she's a complete mess. Fred and I have been watching what we say around her sometimes, just so she wouldn't snap at us or start crying, which happened twice before.

We made our way to the courtyard and there were a few other students around. Looks like we'd be putting on a show.

I told Artie to stand back, and she obeyed. Fred took out his wand and lit up a sparkling fireball. Artie laughed and clapped her hands, "That's so cool, you two!" she called happily. Fred put away his wand and juggled the floating ball in his hand, "You think that's cool, wait and see this." He called, tossing the ball to me.

I grinned and threw the ball into the air. The students around us started watching and cheering as Fred and I went back and forth with the ball.

Fred tossed the ball from behind his back and I tossed it back into the air but the light burned out and the ball fell straight to the ground. The cheering stopped and we all looked to see Umbridge smiling and walking away from us, her wand in hand. Fred walked up to me and so did Artie. "Bloody git." Fred murmured.

"She's such a bitch." Artie mumbled, burying her hands deep in her jeans pocket. I nodded and then looked at Artie, "Did you enjoy the show while it lasted?" I asked. She smiled and nodded her head, "I liked it, and it was a something actually fun since school's been a complete drag lately."

Fred and I nodded, both of us completely understanding her. It seemed like Umbridge's next rule was to completely cancel fun.

Fred took a step back, "I'm gonna head back to the common room." He told us, turning and walking away.

Artie looked up at me, and I tried my best to smile at her. She gave me a sad look and motioned over to an empty bench. We took a seat and I waited for her to say something.

"So I wrote my dad." She said.

I looked at her, completely surprised. "That's-that's great, Artie. You told him?" I asked. She shook her head, "I asked for some money for new uniforms. I lied and told him I shredded them with a spell that backfired and I needed to replace them as soon as possible since Umbridge is enforcing the dress code." she explained.

"You can't wait until you see him in person to tell him, Artemis. The next time you're able to see him in person you'll already have our baby in your arms. You'll have to tell him through the post." I told her. She nodded, "I know. I just can't tell him yet. I'm too nervous."

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and rocked her back and forth, "I know, Artemis." I whispered. I heard her take in a deep breath and she started shaking. "I don't want him to hate me, George." She cried. I pulled her closer and she buried her head in my shirt. "I know, I know." I whispered to her, stroking her hair.

"He'll be so disappointed in me. He'll hate me for drinking and for getting pregnant. He'll kick me out." she sobbed.

I shook my head and tilted her head up to look at me, "That isn't true, Artemis. He loves you and I'm sure he'll support you. All kids make mistakes, every parent knows that."

She wiped her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't want him to know, George. He'll be so upset."

I shook my head, "So will my parents but we're still telling them. You can't be scared, Artie. When he writes you back you have to tell him. Yes, he'll probably be mad at you but he'll get over it and realize how amazing of a mother his daughter will be and that he's gonna be a grandpa."

She half smiled and sighed, "I'm sorry about that. Stupid hormones."

I chuckled, "its okay. The books Pomfrey gave me told me to expect it by now."

She nodded, "Let's just get back to the common room. I want to just relax for now." I agreed and we stood up and walked out of the courtyard. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she rested her head against me. Yes, we were breaking a major rule Umbridge made, but we truly didn't care.

* * *

**a/n**

**i'm sad you guys didnt review the last chapter, but hopefully you review this one. thats all i gotta say. **

**tootles, **

**taylor~**

**review/alart/fave/all that jazz...**


	6. End of The First Trimester

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter Six - End of the first trimester

**Artie**

Madam Umbridge had dismissed Professor Trelawney. It wasn't the same going to every class except Divination. She did that mid October. Right now it was mid November and it seemed I was just finishing up my first trimester.

I didn't think it was that big a deal, but George thought otherwise. I woke up extremely early that morning, way before any of my other roommates. I brushed my teeth and made my way down to the common room. I looked out the window along the stairway and the sun hadn't even risen yet. I was definitely up way too early.

Snow was starting to fall from the dark clouds, which I thought was good since the last few days had been nothing but rain. I tiptoed down the last few steps and walked into the surprisingly lit common room. It seemed someone had left the fire going from last night.

I took a seat on a red arm chair next to the fireplace and looked down at my stomach. Because of my small frame I normally wore adult smalls but now that I was almost over with my first trimester, it was becoming quite noticeable. From my bellybutton down I had noticed maybe two weeks early I had a very small bump. Thankfully, my skirt covered it and I still fit into my uniform, but when I wore my pajamas or normal clothes, if you stared at my stomach long enough you'd notice the smallest of bumps. Of course, I noticed but I wasn't sure if anyone else stared long enough at my stomach to see.

I pulled my pink tank top up ever so slightly and stared at my stomach. I seemed to be doing that a lot the last three months.

I heard footsteps and I quickly pulled my shirt down and tried to act nonchalant. The footsteps ceased and I heard someone clear their throat. I looked by the stairs and George was smiling at me.

"Hey stranger." I said happily. He walked over to me, his hands were tucked into the pockets of his orange plaid robe.

He took a seat on the couch and clapped his hands. "Congratulations." he said. I gave him a confused look, "On what?"

"Surviving the first three months. It's been twelve weeks and you should be starting your fourth month right about now. Only six more months to go and we get to meet our baby." George said happily.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked down at my lap.

"I was up half the night, reading about the second trimester in that book." George continued. "It said by month five we could figure out the sex, but Madam Pomfrey doesn't have an ultrasound so we're in the dark about the sex until April. But I did come up with a few names for either gender. I'd like to know what you think, Artie." George explained, handing me a heavily folded piece of paper.

_**Boys: Andrew, Benjamin, Braydon, Garner**_

_**Girls: Charlotte, Elizabeth, Roxie, Katharine**_

"Katharine?" I asked, my heart tugging at my throat. "Yeah, I thought maybe you'd like to name the baby that, if it was a girl. You know, for your mother." George replied.

I smiled and nodded my head, "I really like these names, but let's not pick one just yet. Let's wait until we see the baby."

George nodded, "Alright, that sounds reasonable."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes until I decided to ask George something. "Is Harry planning something?" I asked. George looked a little taken aback and quickly shook his head. I raised an eyebrow, "I saw you and Fred talking to Harry, Hermione and Ron. Something is going on and I want to know."

George sighed, "Harry, Ron and Hermione think's the students need to rebel and start their own army, and have Harry teach the students how to defend themselves against dark witches and wizards, since he has the most experience. Fred and I are going to go to the meeting and sign up later on today."

"A secret army? That's a terrific idea! I want to come!" I said happily. George shook his head and waved his hands in front of him, "_No_. No, no, no, absolutely not."

I looked at him, confused. "What? Why not? It's a brilliant idea and I want to be apart of it." George shook his head, "You're just about four months pregnant, Artie. Being in a army when you're learning dangerous spells and you're doing one-on-one combat with each other is not good for an expecting mother, and since I'm the father of the baby I'd like to make sure you and our baby is safe." he explained.

I felt a pout form on my lips and crossed my arms. George sighed, "Artie, don't be like that. You know I'm right."

"Why can't I be apart of it, but just watch when it's one-on-one combat or it's too dangerous. Pomfrey said only flying and Apparating spells could really harm the baby, I'm sure I can fight for a little while. Please, George. I can't stand Defensive Against the Dark Arts now, and this could be great." I pleaded.

George stared at me for a few minutes, his eyebrows scrunched in thought and his lips pursed. Then, he sighed. "Well alright, but the moment the spells get too dangerous you can not participate."

I grinned from ear to ear and quickly jumped up to hug in, "Oh, thank you so much George! I promise I won't do anything dangerous, I swear." I said happily. George hugged me back laughed, "Alright, you better not."

I nodded and pulled away from George, "I promise I won't. You have my word."

"Good." George replied, patting my shoulder. "Make sure you dress warm. I heard it's going to be pretty nippy today."

I nodded, "Of course." I heard another yawn and glanced around the room. The portraits were starting to walk up and I figured the sun was finally starting to rise. "I'm going to change and then how about we go to the Great Hall and get some breakfast?" I asked. George nodded, "Sounds like a plan, Artie. I'll meet you back down here in ten."

I nodded and we both walked towards the stairways and headed up to our dorms.

**George**

Fred and I waited for Artie outside of Hogwarts, on the trail leading to Hogsmeade. We heard footsteps and there was Artie, sprinting straight towards us. "Sorry I'm late!" She called, running straight into me as she stopped, slipping on some of the ice.

I helped her find her balance. "Well, we're all here. Better get to Hog's Head now before the meeting starts." Fred said, beginning his walk.

"The Hog's Head? Why there?" Artie asked, her voice sounding confused and disgusted. Fred chuckled, "Said the same thing when I heard it too." he mumbled.

I looked at her, "Hermione thought it'd be better to have the meeting there; in a quiet, secluded place."

Artie shoved her hands in her coat's pocket and I gave it a look, "New coat?" I asked. She nodded, "My dad actually bought it for me when I went supply shopping over the summer. He said I needed some new winter gear." She explained. I could tell she was happy explaining that. She loved when he father noticed little things like needed a new coat or a new winter hat.

'_Would I be able to buy new coats and hats for our baby?' _

I shook my head. I shouldn't even think of comparing myself to her father. Oxford Moore is a middle-aged, workaholic man who neglects his only daughter ninety-five percent of the time just so he can afford to buy his daughter's happiness. I refuse to compare myself to him. My parents might not of had all the money in the world, but we were surrounded by caring parents and a great home to be raised in. If I could become half the man my father was, then I'm sure I'd be a great parent to our child. I'm sure Artie agrees with me there. She's always said, whenever she came to the Burrow, that she loved my parents and extremely envies us for what we had.

We all walked in silence to the Hog's head and when we walked inside we were surprised at how many people were there. Fred, Artie and I took a seat by the window right near Harry, Hermione and Ron.

It was quiet, all eyes on Harry, Ron and Hermione. She stood up first. "Um, hi. So, you all know why we're here. We need a teacher." Hermione started. She was clearly very nervous.

She paused for a moment, "A _proper_ teacher." She corrected herself. "One whose had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why?" A boy called out. "Why?" Ron snapped. "Because You know Who's back, you toss pot!"

"So he says." The boy replied.

"So Dumbledore says." Hermione snapped at him.

"So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is where's the proof?" The boy asked. "If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed…" Another boy trailed off.

Harry finally stood up and spoke. "I'm not going to talk about Cedric so if that's why you're here you might as well clear out now." He explained. He turned and whispered to Hermione, "Come on Hermione, let's go. They're just here 'cause they think I'm some kind of freak."

"Is it true you can produce the Patronus Charm?" Luna Lovegood called out. All our eyes turned to her, and then Harry. He shared at her, while Hermione answered for him. "Yes. I've seen it."

Dean stared at him in awe. "Blimey Harry, I didn't know you could do that."

"And he killed the basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office!" Neville said.

"Third year he fought off bout a hundred dementors at once." Ron added. "And last year he really did fight off You know Who in the flash." Hermione said seriously.

"Wait." Harry piped in. "Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is most of it was just luck, I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I nearly always had help."

"He's just being modest." Hermione interrupted.

"No, Hermione I'm not." Harry stopped her. "Facing this stuff in real life, it's not like school. In school if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow but out there…when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die before your eyes…you don't know what that's like." he explained.

"You're right, Harry, we don't." Hermione said sadly. "That's why we need you help. Because if we have any chance of beating…Voldemort."

"he's really back?" A little first year asked.

Harry nodded.

I looked over at Fred and Artie, and they stood up first. I got up with them and we walked to the table. I signed my name, Artie signed her and Fred signed his. This was really happening.

* * *

**A/N**

**sorry it's taken forever to update. probably no one is following this story anymore. lol. i could have sworn i posted this chapter already. I had it written months ago and i knew i posted it on here. blahhh. im so forgetful. so sorry. anyways, i hope you all saw Deathly Hallows Part 2! I Did :D not gonna lie...i cried. i thought it was great and i cant wait to see it again next week with my friends (since the first time i saw it...i was alone...) lol. anywho**

**review/alart/fave/all that jazz**

**~Taylor**


	7. A Touch

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven - A Touch_**

**George**

It was cold, and dark. I was covered in sweat and running. My arm was flinging behind me, shooting spells at something chasing me. Fred was next to me, sweating and shooting spells as well. Their were millions of people around us, all fighting dark figures.

Everything to me seemed to be black and white. The dark figures were black of course and all the others were in white, and all of them classmates I recognized from the newly organized D.A.

I saw a flash of orange to my left and I turned. I saw something small, wandering around in the chaos. I left Fred, and ran to the orange thing. It was a toddler girl, blood splattering the front of her orange dress and her hair short and curly. She had a red sun hat on her head and she looked confused. I quickly picked her up and continued running.

Why was a baby on the battlefield? Where was her mother or father? Was she on our side or on the dark side? I quickly thought for bringing her inside Hogwarts. Sure, that's where most of the wounded and dead were, but at least she'd be somewhat safe from all this panic. It might scar her for life, but at least she'll be safe for a while longer.

I ran inside and placed her on the floor. I checked her over quickly; making sure the blood on her dress was not hers. "Who are your mummy and daddy, girl? Can you speak?" I asked her quickly. She nodded and tapped my nose. I blinked. "You're my daddy." She said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

She nodded and reached into the pocket of her dress. She pulled out a severed finger and I quickly jumped back. She was not startled. She handed it to me, puffing her cheeks out slightly. I hesitantly took it, and noticed a white gold ring with a small diamond in the middle.

"What is this?" I asked her.

"It's mummy." She said quietly as she played with the bloody hem of her dress.

* * *

I shot up in bed, my shirt sticking to my chest from all the sweat and my eyes stinging.

It was morning and the room was empty. I covered my face in my hands and tried to catch my breath. I flung my comforter off of me and made my way to the showers.

After cleaning all the sweat off of me and getting dressed I made my way down stairs to the Great Hall. I saw Artie and Fred, sitting next to each other and chatting. As I got closer, I couldn't stop staring at her hands. That dream had seriously frightened me. Was it some kind of weird premonition of the future? What battle would take place at Hogwarts? You'd think we'd have it somewhere that's, I don't know, not Hogwarts.

I sat the other opposite side of Artie and she flashed me a smile, "Good morning George. Slept well I presume?" She asked. I scooped up some eggs and grabbed some toast, putting both on the plate in front of me. "Quite well, thanks." I lied. "How about you?"

"Horrid." Artie moaned sadly. "But I'm glad I don't feel too sick this morning." She said cheerfully. I gave her a weak smile, "That's great, Artie." She nodded, "I'm gonna get to class early, alright? See you two later." She said, grabbing her bag and making her way down the Great Hall. Fred and I both watched her go. Fred chuckled, "She's already waddling." He whispered to me. I slightly chuckled, "Well obviously."

Fred gave me a look, "What's wrong with you?" He asked. I shrugged, "I had a bad dream, about Artie, I guess. And a little girl who said I was her dad."

"Isn't that normal for an expectant father?" Fred asked. I shrugged, "I thought it only happened to women. I guess men too."

I felt eyes on me and turned my head. I saw Ron watching me and I gave him an annoyed _"What do you want?"_ look. He got up and walked over to us, sitting on the other side of the table. "What?" I asked. Ron looked over both his shoulders and then leaned deep into us, his head almost hitting the table. "Is it true?" He whispered. Fred and I leaned in slightly, "What?"

"That one of you got Artie pregnant." He whispered.

I was able to subside my eye roll and Fred quickly groaned, throwing his head back and moving back up in his seat, "Really Ron?" he asked.

Ron sat up in defense, "It's going around. People are saying she's eating a lot more, she's walking funny and runs out of almost all her morning classes and girls hear her puking in the lavatory. Hell, she even puked in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and Myrtle saw her. Since you guys are always with her, people are saying one of you is the father." Ron explained.

"Do you believe it?" I asked. Ron shrugged, "I want to believe it's not true. You guys wouldn't do that would you?" he asked. I took another bite of my toast. He is my brother. Fred is the only one besides our teachers who know about it. It does seem kind of wrong not to tell Ron and Ginny since they are here. But, knowing Ron, he might accidentally tell everyone one she is pregnant and I'm the father. I'm pretty sure Artie doesn't want anyone to know yet.

I gave Fred a look and then turned back to Ron. "Listen Ron, all I can say is, you can wait until Christmas." I said before grabbing my bag and leaving the Great Hall with Fred. "So it is true?" Ron called.

I stopped in my tracks and glared at Ron, who quickly followed us. He had a disappointed look on his face. "What did I just say?" I asked him. "You didn't answer me. I'm assuming its true then." He replied.

Fred took a step closer to Ron but I stopped him, "Listen, what ever it is you think-"

"I'm going to tell mum about the rumors if you don't tell me the truth." Ron shot back, quickly, his voice angry. "You're my bloody brother, George! Why can't you just tell me this? Can't you trust me?" He asked, his voice hurt.

I sigh and shared a look with Fred. He gave a small nod and I sighed again. I lead Ron over to a corner of the hall where no one would hear.

I gave him a stern look, "Don't tell mum. Artie and I don't want her or dad to know until Christmas, so we can tell them in person."

Ron gapped, "So it's true?" he asked, shocked. I nodded, "It happened before school. You speak a word of this to anyone and I shall make your life a living hell, and so will Artie."

"What about Harry? He's going to be teaching her spells and how to defend herself! He needs to know!" Ron shot back. I have him a look, "Harry is smart. I bet all my joke products he's figured it out already."

"Really?" Ron asked.

I nodded, "That and I think he saw my book on pregnancy the other day."

Ron gave me a look.

"Don't tell anyone Ron." I continued. "What about Ginny?" Ron asked. I shook my head, "She doesn't need to know yet."

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded. "Now get outta here." I said, shoving him towards the table. He gave me a slight sympathetic look and continued back to his seat. I walked back to Fred and we exited the Great Hall, my face long.

I saw Hermione walking down the hall and she stopped in front of us. "There you two are. Here." She handed us three small coins.

"What's this for, Granger?" Fred asked.

She leaned in a whispered, "They're bewitched with a charm that will tell you the time and date we're having our meetings. The third is for Artie, be sure to give it to her." she said before continuing her walk down the hall.

I stared at the two coins in my hand and Fred stared at his. The coin revealed a small date a time across it, shining in silver letters. "Brilliant." Fred grinned.

"Looks like the first meeting's today at 5." I said, tucking the two coins in my pocket. Since we had DADA first hour I decided to tell Artie about the coins afterwards, since Umbridge is there.

* * *

It was rather easy for us to find the Room of Requirement; it's like Hogwarts knew we were the good guys. Harry had all of us stand in two lines while we learned our first Disarming Charm. Neville was first, but his backfired and his wand went flying backwards, causing everyone in line to duck.

Fred and I were lucky enough to get it the first go, but Artie struggled with the flick of her wand. She seemed pretty upset by it but didn't let it show to Harry and the others, she just quickly moved to the end of the line and stood close behind me, rubbing her hands together.

Weeks past and we all were delighted at how well we were all progressing in learning the new spells. Artie was doing better, but Harry knew well enough to ask her to sit out while we were practicing the Stunning spell on each other.

It was just a week before we had to leave for Christmas Break and we were all getting ready to leave the meeting when I noticed the absence of our short brunette companion. I scanned the room and saw her sitting on a bench on the other side of the room, talking to a fourth year, Luna _"Loony" _Lovegood. Of course, all of us in the D.A didn't call her Loony, and actually seemed to fine her pretty wise beyond her years, besides when she talked about these so called creatures called _Nargles_.

I watched them interact and saw Luna give her a hug before getting up and skipping away and out of the room, waving goodbye to me and Fred as she passed. I walked up to Artie and she smiled at me, standing up. "Ready to go?" She asked. I wondered what the two of them were talking about. I looked her up and down and my eyes landed on her stomach. Their was no doubt I could tell their was change in her body, her stomach had grown bigger and you could tell she was pregnant.

"What were you and Luna talking about?" I asked her. She shrugged and walked passed me, heading to where she left her bag at the beginning of the meeting. Fred did her the favor of picking it up off the ground, so she wouldn't have to bend. "She just wanted to see how I was feeling."

We all waved a goodbye to Harry and the three of us made our way out of the room. "Oh, that's good." I shrugged. Luna's smart, she must have figured it out as well.

We all filled our plates and chatted with Angelina and Lee until Artie excused herself near the end of dinner. As soon as she left the four of us got quiet, and they all looked at me expectantly. I shrugged, "What?"

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Angelina asked. I looked at the empty space next to me and quickly stood up, "See you guys later." I called over my shoulder, grabbing my bag and making my way out of the Great Hall.

I followed Artie down the hall and finally caught up to her on the way back to the common room. I wrapped an arm around her and grinned, "Headed somewhere fine, Miss Moore?" I asked. She giggled and shook her head, "Just the common room. Figure I'd get there before the rest of the house does."

"Well I hope I can join you." I said. She nodded her head, "I'd love your company, George."

We made our way up the stairs and to the common room. Artie took a seat on the sofa while I set a fire with my wand. I took a seat on the floor and leaned my arms on the sofa, looking up at Artie, who was rubbing small circles into her stomach.

"This is a very pretty picture." I said. She smiled, "If only you had a camera."

I smiled in agreement and continued watching her. "Artie," I whispered. She glanced at me. I felt stupid for asking what I was about to ask. It seemed to be the weirdest question in the world at the moment but I really wanted to ask.

"Can I touch your stomach?" I asked. I saw Artie's cheeks turn pink and she quickly nodded, "Uh, y-yeah sure!" She said, quickly rolling up the tip of her shirt to reveal the small bump. I inched my body closer to her and placed my hand across it, and I felt a surge of electricity run through me at the connection. I started guiding the tips of my fingers around her bellybutton and began wondering if the baby could feel my touch, if the baby knew their father's hand was right there, wondering what they looked like.

"You know," She whispered. I looked up at her. "I read in those books that by now it's good to talk to the baby, so they know your voice and all." she said, her face getting brighter by the word. I felt myself flush. I glanced around at the portraits and they were watching, with knowing smiles on all of their faces. I shook my head, trying to get their portraits out of my head.

I cleared my throat nervously, "Uhm, hello baby." I said. I glanced back up at Artie. She nodded, edging me to continue.

"I-I'm your dad. I just want to let you know I'm going to work my hardest to give you a great life." I said quickly. Even though the only person there was Artie, and some people might even find it bonkers to talk to a woman's stomach, I didn't feel too stupid or loony talking to her stomach, knowing the baby could hear me.

"I haven't met you yet, but I already love you very much." I glanced at Artie. "And your mother loves you very much." I added. I slowly removed my hand and Artie rolled down her shirt.

"That was nice." I added after a moment. She nodded, "Yeah. Hey, um," She paused and bit her lip. "What?" I asked.

She sighed, "Don't…promise not to laugh."

I nodded.

"Well, you remember the night…all this happened, correct?" she mumbled, her face turning bright pink. I felt myself flush at that memory. I quickly nodded my head, trying to fill my head with something other then that night.

"Well…since I can't really remember what happened…I was wondering…" She paused. "F-Forget it, it's stupid."

"No, no, go on." I pressed. She sighed, biting her lip once more. "I was just wondering…if maybe you could tell me if I looked like…I enjoyed it." She mumbled. I guess I couldn't fill my head with something other then that night. I remember her face was the only thing I looked at that night. Seeing as I had never done that before I figured her face would tell me if I was doing it right, since her words were horribly slurred by that point.

I blushed and looked away from her and back at her stomach. "From you're facial expressions…I can say you seemed to definitely be enjoying yourself, Artie."

I heard her sigh and then she said, "Was I…any good?"

I let out a breath I had been holding and bit my lip, "Best I ever had, Artie."

She shoved my shoulder and I heard her giggle. I smiled up at her and nodded, "You were very good, Artie. Even if I was the one doing all the work."

She stared at me, mouth a gapped and then hit me with a pillow on the sofa. I pushed myself up and took a seat next to her on the sofa, and began to tickle her waist. She squealed and jumped, then hit me again with the pillow. "You're awful George Weasley! Simply awful."

I shrugged, "I just speak the truth, my dear."

She finally put down the pillow and leaned back in the sofa. I smiled at her. It felt very comforting, just sitting there in front of the fire, smiling at each other and staring into each other's eyes. I felt like I could do it forever. I was rung out of the trance when I heard the voices of the fellow Gryffindors walking into the common room. Artie readjusted herself and I saw Fred make his way over and took a seat on the other side of her. "What have you two been up to?" He asked cheekily.

I half smiled and shrugged, while Artie simply ignored the question.

I glanced around the room and saw a lot of the students talking about Christmas break. I couldn't believe how close it was. We'd soon have to tell my parents. How much of a joy will that be…

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you _Paperclipgail1728_, _Sweeti9090_, and _Lilyrocks1234_ for reviewing chapter 6:) you guys rock! **

**i hope you liked the chapter. i worked hard on it. i squeezed in a little fluffly moment at the end there, but then kinda ruined it by make George act silly. xD oh well.**

**and next chapter, they find out about Arthur Weasley's attack and Artie and George tell Arthur and Molly. I wonder how they're gonna react. thats just such added stress...ohh...I'm horrible. lol. **

**anywho, I appreciate reviews:) they make me type faster. (cuz seriously. I see SOOO many people faving this story and adding it to their alarts but so few reviews. you gotta review peeps:) it makes meh happy.) **

**review/fave/alart/all that jazz**

**tootles!**

**~Taylorr**


	8. Confessions

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Confessions**

**Artie**

I stared at myself blankly in the full length mirror in my room. I pulled at the ends of my white shirt, trying to poof it out enough so my stomach didn't look as big as it seemed.

I really didn't want to go home with George anymore. I wanted to return to my home and spend Christmas alone. I didn't feel right telling his parents about this after what had happened to Arthur. He had been attacked by Voldemort's snake while he was guarding the Hall of Prophecy and was admitted to St. Mungo's hospital. He was released just the other day, and would be home for Christmas. I was worried for the added stress of them knowing they would be grandparents. Not to mention Percy wouldn't be home for Christmas either.

I sighed and grabbed my coat off the bed. This was it. I had to go. No turning back.

I grabbed my bag and made my way out of the room. I walked down into the common room and saw Fred and George waiting for me. We made our way out and down to the train.

We decided not to sit with the rest of their siblings and found our own private booth. Fred and I fell asleep on the way there, so I'm sure George found the trip boring.

It was late in the evening when the train finally stopped. George carried my bag for me and we all made our way to the platform and began looking for Mrs. Weasley. It was hard trying to find her in the large crowd of students greeting their family members but we were finally able to find her, sitting on a bench farther down.

She quickly stood up and greeted us all, one by one with a hug and a kiss, followed by a long speech on how much she missed all of us and how happy she was that Harry, Hermione and I would be spending the holidays with them at the Order Headquarters'.

I walked along side Mrs. Weasley and glanced at her face every few minutes. She acted so happy and cheerful to see us but I could see the lines that had formed around her eyes and forehead that weren't there the last time I saw her. I could tell she had been crying and it looked like a chore for her to smile. I could feel the guilt washing over me as I thought of the moment George and I tell her.

I glanced behind me and George and he seemed to have the same guilty expression on his face that I must have had on mine.

* * *

We returned to the Order and were greeted happily by Sirius and found Mr. Weasley in the kitchen, placing plates around the table for dinner. Ginny and Hermione both gave him a hug, trying hard not to hurt him in anyway. And Ron, Fred and George lightly patted his shoulder, letting him know how happy they were that he was okay. Harry and I seemed to stay back from Mr. Weasley. Luckily, Harry had an excuse and quickly retreated to find Sirius, so Mr. Weasley kept his eyes on me with a playful smile on his lips.

"Artemis." He said sweetly.

I quickly walked up to him and hugged him, letting out the breath of air I had been holding since I first walked into headquarters. When I had heard the news of his attack I had been quite upset. Seeing him like this, it killed me. He always felt like a second father to me, and here I was, about to give him more stress after going through such a great injure like this.

I pulled away from him and smiled, "I'm very happy your safe, Mr. Weasley."

He grinned at me, "It'll take a lot more then a snake to get me down."

I nodded happily and walked over to George, who had taken a seat at the table. Sirius and Mr. Weasley had begun cooking dinner while Mrs. Weasley picked us up from the station.

Molly began passing bowls of food around the table for all of us and she helped Mr. Weasley make his plate.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley started small talk about how school had been going for all of us while it seemed Harry and Sirius were having their own little conversation on the other side of the table.

I noticed Ron eyeing George and I and I glanced at him. He gave me a look that practically screamed Ron knew and I felt like I could slap him. I told me he couldn't tell anyone else. I gulped and met eyes with Ron.

"Artemis?" I heard Mrs. Weasley say.

I met eyes with her, "Yes?"

"Did you hear me?" she asked, concerned.

I bit my lip and shook my head, "Sorry, no."

"I said, what are your plans for when school is over?"

'_Be a mother'_ I thought. "I was thinking I could study for a year or two in the muggle world, and then try and apply for the Muggle Studies Teacher position."

"I thought Charity Burbage was currently teaching that class?" Mr. Weasley asked. I nodded, "Yes, but if she does happen to quit or chooses to teach a different class I can always apply. Plus, I'd like to try working in the muggle world for a while too." I explained.

"Oh really?" Ron asked suddenly. "How much would one of those muggle jobs pay?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I really don't know."

"Where are you living after all this?" Ron asked.

I bit my lip, "I don't really know. Probably with my father."

"Are you sure he'd want all of you there?" He asked.

I glared at him. I swear my eyes were shooting daggers.

"All of you?" Ginny asked.

I saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were staring at me curiously. "What do you mean all of me?" I asked him, pretending to play dumb.

He raised an eyebrow at me and then gave a look to George. He quickly stood up from the table and nodded towards the door to Ron. "If you could excuse us mum." George said quickly before walking out of the room with Ron following him.

**George**

I took Ron as far away from the dinner table as possible, making him follow me up the stairs to mine and Fred's bedroom. "What's your problem?" I asked him angrily.

"You said you'd tell mum and dad at Christmas! Why are you two lying to them?" He asked.

"You think it's wise to say anything right now?" I asked, balling my hands into fists.

Ron paused, and then stared down at his feet. "Well you should do it before things go bad."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What the bloody hell do you think? Dad's hurt and in a wheelchair right now, Mum's upset with Percy not being home, for dad being hurt, everything! You need to tell mum and dad soon, because the longer you prolong this the worse it's gonna get!" he said, before storming out of the room.

I sighed, realizing how right Ron was at that moment. I quickly apparated to the downstairs hallway and made my way back to the dinner table.

* * *

Once dinner was over I volunteered Artie and I to help clear the table. We worked as a chin; I picked the dishes off the table and handed them to Artie, she handed them to dad and dad handed them to mum, who was placing them in the sink that was washing them by magic.

We were almost done when Artie finally said it. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could George and I talk to you after all this?" She asked.

Mum and dad both exchanged a look and nodded their heads. "Of course, dear." Mum said sweetly. Oh, I'd miss that sweet voice of hers, because after tonight, I don't know when I'd hear it again.

Once we were all done, Artie and I took a seat at the table, Mum wheeled dad to the head of the table and she took a seat across from us. They both waited patiently for one of us to speak. Artie and I kept sharing glances at one another, wondering which one of us would break the news.

Finally, I just took in a breath and smiled weakly at them, "You two are going to be grandparents!" I said, trying to make it sound like a cheer.

Dad's eyes seemed to bug out slightly and mum stared at us, mouth agape. "I beg your pardon, George Weasley."

I gulped and Artie piped in, "I'm pregnant Mrs. Weasley, and George is the father."

I knew dad's face would scream disappointment, so I kept eyes on my Mum's. At first, she just seemed completely shocked but it soon grew into complete anger. "What?" She asked, her voice screeching. She stood up from her seat and planted her hands on the table, glaring at the both of us.

No more joking. I had to be serious now. "It happened that night I didn't come home for dinner at the end of August. Dumbledore and our teachers know and they're letting Artie stay in school,"

"Dumbledore knew before your own parents?" Mum said in disbelief.

"Mrs. Weasley, please don't yell at him, it's my fault!" Artie butted in. I think that's probably the worse thing anyone could say to my mum when she's angry.

"You're fault?" Mum asked her calmly. I could see Dad was bracing his ears for the screaming, as he closed his eyes.

"Did you make my son sleep with you? Did you use a spell on him? An unforgivable curse to make him do this?" She screamed. I quickly stood up, "It isn't just her fault, mum! Don't yell at her! We're both at fault!"

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me George Weasley!" She shot back.

"Mum, you can yell and scream at us all you want but that doesn't change the fact that in five months there will be a baby here and they'll be my baby and your grandchild!" I argued.

"Molly," dad said, placing a comforting arm on her shoulder. I glanced over at Artie and saw her head down, her body shaking. I sat back down and wrapped a comforting arm across her shoulders.

"Go to your rooms, both of you!" Mum snapped. "I need to talk to your father."

Artie and I stood up and I lead her out of the room.

As we walked out of the room I ran into a long string and saw an ear on the floor near the door. I stopped and looked up to see Fred, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny all leaning over the banister and staring at us. I gave them all a glare and then apparated the two of us into mine and Fred's room.

I led Artie to my bed and she quickly pushed me away and buried her head in my pillow, curling up into a ball and letting out a loud wail. I reached over to grab her hand but the moment I touched her she turned away, "Just go away!" She shouted through the pillow. I sighed and made my way out of the room, where I met the rest of the onlookers, waiting to find out what happened in there.

"She wants to be left alone." I said, aiming my words towards Ginny and Hermione, who would probably ask to see her if I hadn't have said it to them.

Fred and I walked back over to the banister and I took the ear out of his hand and listened closely to what Mum and Dad were saying.

"How could they do this Arthur?" I heard mum shout. "You raise the child for seventeen years, thinking you taught them everything important and they turn around and ruin their lives!"

"Molly, dear." I heard dad pipe up. "It could have been an accident."

"Thank you, dad!" I said happily. "I don't care!" mum shot back. "They shouldn't have even done it! Merlin, I thought all I had to worry about at their age was catching them snogging, but no! They're getting girls' pregnant now! It's all that _girl's_ fault!"

I tightened my grip on the ear and clenched my teeth.

"_That girl_? Molly you've known Artemis for six years! Now she's just _'That girl' _to you? Dear, be reasonable!" dad shot back.

"I'm sure George never even thought about ever doing something so serious before and then she comes along and probably filled his head with stories! Our son would never impregnate a girl out of holy wedlock! It just isn't him at all!"

"Like I said it could have been an accident!" Dad shot back. I finally handed the ear back to Fred and apparated down to the hall and walked through the kitchen doors. Mum was certainly startled by my sudden appearance but quickly pointed towards the ceiling, "Get back up stairs, George Weasley!"

"No." I said sternly, walking up to her. "Why don't you listen to dad for once, mum?" I asked her. She gave me a strong look, "George Weasley-!"

"No, mum! Let me finish!" I cut in. "I know I'm your son, and you want what's best for me and you care about my safety but I don't need you to yell at me. Don't you think Artie and I know we made a mistake? This pregnancy was an _accident_, just like dad said! If you're going to blame anyone, don't just blame Artie, blame me as well! We're both at fault for this! If you can't suck up your anger and support us in raising this child then we'll just leave and never come back because that's what Artie and I need; support! Right now the more important thing is what you said to her. You have no idea how scared Artie has been about telling you and dad about this. She's been even more scared about telling her father and since you and dad seem more reasonable and understanding she probably thought it would go okay but no! She's upstairs, crying her eyes out, thinking all of this is her fault! You had no right to say those things to her, mum! How would you feel if someone's mum said those words to Ginny?" I argued.

Mum was silent and simply stared up at me, her eyebrows knitted down in anger.

"You want our support, son?" Dad finally piped up. I nodded to him, "Yes. We need all the support we can get, really. And it would mean a lot to the both of us if we had both of yours."

"You really mean it that you'd leave and never come back?" Mum finally piped up. I looked back at her and her eyes were teary, her bottom lip quivering. Bloody hell, I said the wrong thing in my rant. That completely reminded her of Percy and him leaving. But would I really want to visit a home with Artie and our child if mum would always be mad at us?

"Mum, if you can't support us and our child…" I paused. "Then I don't see why you should see us or our baby in the future."

She covered her mouth with her hand and backed away. "Please, just apologize to Artemis. She's very upset, Mum. She sees you as a second mother, you know, so you being so upset with her really hurt her." I explained calmly. Mum simply walked over to dad and sat next to him, hunched over and covering her face with her hands. Dad simply gave me a look that told me to leave and I quickly apparated back to Fred and the others.

* * *

Fred and I sat in the hall outside our room until around midnight, waiting for Artemis to come out. We finally gave up and walked inside and saw she was already fast asleep in my bed, clutching my pillow to her chest.

I glanced at Fred, "Let me borrow a pillow," I whispered, "I'll go up to Ginny's room."

Fred gave me a look, "Just take her upstairs."

I looked back at Artie, "She looks so peaceful, I don't wanna move her."

I heard Fred chuckle, "Just sleep next to her. Their's enough room on your bed."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He laughed, "Bloody hell, Georgie, it's not like you'll do anything. You're just sleeping. Besides, mum and dad are probably so pissed at you, you two sleeping next to each other won't seem like such a big deal, eh?"

I looked back at Artie and sighed, "Fine. Don't tell mum though. I really don't need another reason for her to be mad, even if this isn't the worse thing Artie and I could do."

Fred laughed, "Obviously."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut it." I gently pushed Artie over some to make room for myself, and made up my side of the bed before I left to change into my pajamas. When I came back Fred was already tucked into his bed and small snores sounded from him.

I slowly walked over to my bed and realized Artie wasn't even under the covers. Their was a small draft shifting through the room and I don't think keeping her cold all night was a good idea. I slowly pulled the blanket from under her, trying my best not to disturb her sleep, and draped it over her and myself.

Now, my bed wasn't as big as Fred made it seem. It was a smile twin bed, meant for one person to sleep in and one person _only_. Even though Artie and I were both on our sides it was still rather uncomfortable and confusing as to where I could put my right arm. My left was tucked under my pillow but my right arm felt weird just lying awkwardly next to mine and Artie's body.

After almost an hour of uncomfortably trying to sleep, I finally just rolled my eyes and slowly moved my right arm over Artie and rested it on top of her. I found it a lot more comfortable and let out a relieved sigh and nestled into my pillow, readying myself for a goodnight's sleep before I faced the music tomorrow at breakfast.

* * *

Fred woke me up the next day and told me to get ready for breakfast. I groaned and rolled onto my back, forgetting I was already near the edge of the bed and I fell back and onto the hardwood floor.

The floor let out a loud _thump _and I groaned, pulling my blanket down and covering my face.

"Are you okay, George?"

I peeked out from under the blanket and saw Artie looking down at me, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. I quickly sat up and nodded, "Peachy."

She got up and helped me off the floor and we went to the bathroom to brush our teeth before walking down the stairs to the kitchen. I noticed Artie was wearing the exact same thing from yesterday, and wondered if anyone noticed. I could hear happy chatter from the other side of the door but as Artie and I walked in it grew quiet and eyes were on us.

I saw dad sitting at the table but I had no idea where mum was. Artie and I moved to our normal seats and I took the one closer to dad, while Artie sat between Fred and me. We quietly helped ourselves to the food while the rest of them continued to eat in silence.

Finally, I cleared my throat and looked to dad, "Where's Mum?"

He took a bite into his scrambled egg and kept eyes on his plate, "She left."

* * *

**A/N:**

**thank you _Krissybabes4e, Lillypad22, Lilyrocks1234, Harryandginny1994, 0Twisted-Symphony6, Sweeti9090, Emma, XxBarbi3xX _for reviewing chapter six:) that is the most reviewed chapter so far! I wonder if this chapter will break that record. the record is obviously: 8. lets try to make 9 or 10? :) it would make me happy.**

**Now, as for this chapter. Yeah...Molly was pretty harsh. i dont know why...but ever since this story came into my head i always pictured Molly taking the news badly. Remember when Bill got engaged to Fleur? She didnt seem to happy at all. Now its her middle son, getting a girl pregnant, they arent married and still in school. I can just imagine it. (chills).**

**Now, i also have no read nor seen OoTP for a while so i can not for the life of me remember if Arthur was already home when they came home for Christmas break or not...so forgive me if he isnt already home. I dont really want to rewrite this chapter for it to make sense so just go with me -.- **

**also...Artie is pretty emotional in this chapter. sorry. but every pregnant woman i know always breaks down and cries when something even slightly goes wrong...so thats why Artie is just a cry baby. believe me, she isnt really like that when shes not pregnant. **

**Oh, oh yeah! I drew a picture of Artie too. its on my Deviantart. if you go to my fanfiction page, i have a link to my deviantart and its like the first picture in my gallery. i also posted some little facts about her in the info back, like her blood status and the size of her wand, birthday, stuff like that. i did major background history with her. LOL. so go check out the picture (im a terrible artist by the way.) and tell me what you think in a comment on deviantart or in your lovely review:). okay well..**

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

**we find out why Molly left and where she went and we finally find out if Arthur and Molly will give their support to George and Artie, and if Molly says shes sorry to Artie! sooo..**

**REVIEW/alart/fave/all that jazz:)**

**~Taylor**


	9. A Onesie

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter Nine - A Onesie **

**George**

I sat lazily on the sofa in the drawing room, while I watched Artie stand by the window with her arms crossed, staring out at the snow.

"She'll be back soon." I called to her. Artie shook her head, "She was really mad, George."

I shrugged, "I know my mum, Artie. She probably just went to a friend's or something, cooling down from what I said to her. She'll be back soon." I explained. Artie threw down her arms and walked across the room towards the piano. She took a seat and began to play a little melody. I stood up and walked to her, taking a seat next to her and watching her play.

I knew she was trying to play _"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star"_ but it was slightly off and played on high keys. At least it still had the tune to it. "George?"

Artie stopped playing and we both turned to look towards the doorway. Ginny stood there, her face worried, "Mum wants to see you in the kitchen."

"What about Artie?" I asked.

Ginny shook her head, "Just you."

I sighed and gave Artie a reassuring smile before getting up and making my way downstairs to the kitchen.

I saw mum sitting at the table next to dad, her foot tapping and her hands laced together. Dad made eyes with me and I walked over to the table and sat down across from mum. She didn't make eyes with me, just stared down at her hands.

"Mum," I started but she held up her hand.

"I've been thinking," She mumbled.

"Where were you?" I interrupted. She shook her head, "Not important." She cleared her throat and continued, "I've been thinking about you and this baby,"

"And Artemis?" I interrupted again. Mum nodded her head, "And Artemis."

She continued, "You two are so very young, I want to know your plan from your point of view."

"Shouldn't Artie be here for this?" I asked.

She and dad both shook their head, "We want to hear how this will go from your point of view." Mum repeated.

I sighed. "Well, Fred and I still plan on opening our joke shop once school is over. Artie has plenty of spare rooms are her home, we'd make that the main living place for her and the baby, and I'd visit every day before and after work and even spend nights in the early months to help when the baby can't sleep through the night." I explained.

"Where will you be staying?" Dad asked. I sighed, "I don't really know. Maybe where we set up our joke shop we can find a place with a flat above it so Fred and I could live there, and a place to bring the baby if Artie needs a break for the day."

"What are your plans with Artemis?" Mum asked. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, George, you and her engaged in sexual intercourse,"

I blushed at the word. To me, it seemed like the weirdest term for sex.

"You must have some feelings for her, plans for the future with her, something?" She finished.

I bit my lip, "I do…have feelings for Artie, but we never talked about our relationship. Right now, I believe we're still friends. But for the future? If we could move to a relationship that'd be great! Right now, though, it's all about the baby, not really our relationship." I explained.

Mum and dad exchanged looks, "What about Artie's income?" dad asked.

I raised an eyebrow to him. "Didn't Artie say she wanted to become the Muggle Studies teacher and work in the muggle world for a while? Is she still going to do that?" Dad explained.

I thought for a moment. That was the part I never thought about. I always assumed she'd stay home with the baby and be unhappy but I never really thought about her actually working. Who would take care of the baby? Certainly we couldn't ask mum and dad. They already think we're too young; would they want to take care of the baby if Artie does decide to have a job in the muggle world?

"Well," I thought for a second, "I know how much being a teacher means to her and if it came down to it, I'd watch the baby while she worked, even if it meant carrying the baby around the shop while I worked. I'd make it work because I want her to be happy." I explained.

I saw mum show me a small smile and dad nodded his head, "That's very nice of you, son. Can you ask Artie to come in here now please?" he asked.

I nodded and quickly left the room. I apparated up to the drawing room and told Artie they wanted to see her. She looked nervous and asked for me to come with her but I told her that they probably wanted to talk to her in private. She looked worried but agreed and made her way out of the room. Now, sure, they wanted to speak to her alone, but that didn't stop me from standing outside the kitchen door with Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Fred all listening with me.

**Artie**

I took a seat across from Mrs. Weasley and told the both of them good afternoon. They could most likely tell I was nervous, and Mr. Weasley gave me a reassuring smile. "We just want to ask you a few questions, Artie, don't worry."

I nodded, biting my lip.

"How do you think this will go?" Mr. Weasley asked. "I-I don't understand the question…" I mumbled. "How do you think the life after this baby is born will go? As in, jobs and living situations and relationships." he explained.

I nodded. Had George and I talked about this? I don't believe so. Oh no.

"Well, I know George and Fred want to open a joke shop so I'm sure they'd do that once we're done at Hogwarts, and I would still like to try to work somewhere in the muggle world before I start working at Hogwarts." I explained.

"As for where we'd live, I have spare rooms at my father's house and he's never home much anyway, so hopefully he'd be okay with letting me make a room the baby's nursery until I can afford to get my own place, and George can come by every day to see the baby, or I can take the baby to visit him." I watched Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for a reaction, or a sign of protesting, but they edged me on to continue.

"As for relationships, I don't really want to date anyone right now. I mean, I do fancy George a lot, but I want to focus on the wellbeing of our baby, not wondering if George and I are a couple or not." I finished.

"You say you want a job in the muggle world," Mrs. Weasley started, staring down at her hands. "Who is going to take care of your baby if you and my son are both working?" she asked.

I paused for a moment and thought about that. She did have a point. With my dad always working he couldn't watch the baby and I had a feeling Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't watch the baby. What do I say?

"Well, I know how much opening that joke shop means to George," I started. "So, if it came down to it, I'd stay home every day with the baby while George worked, and hold off on my career until our baby is older." I explained.

"You're willing to do that?" Mrs. Weasley asked me. I nodded, "George has wanted this for a really long time. I think I'm willing to put all my goals aside so he can have his shop, and then when we're able to, I'll get my own job and hopefully become the muggle studies teacher in the future." I explained.

It became quiet, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley simply stared at each other, having a complete conversation with their eyes. Finally, Mrs. Weasley stood up and walked towards the kitchen door. As soon as she opened it, George, Fred, and the rest of the crew all jumped back and stared at her, as if they were deer in the headlights.

She grabbed George and pulled him into the room, "The rest of you, upstairs right now!" she demanded. They all quickly turned and walked quickly down the hall as Mrs. Weasley shut the door.

She motioned for George to go to the table and he walked around to take a seat next to me. Mrs. Weasley returned to her seat and when back to her eye conversation with Mr. Weasley. I moved my hands under the table and felt George reaching for it. I laced my fingers between his and tightened my grip after every few seconds of silence.

Finally, Mrs. Weasley spoke. "I am so very disappointed in you two for doing this." she said grimly. I stared down at my lap in complete shame. I didn't want to be yelled at again, and I knew George didn't either.

"But," Mrs. Weasley piped in. I quickly looked up at her. "You two seem to have the right ideas about how to handle this, and you're willing to put your desires and dreams aside for each other, and for this baby. That shows great maturity."

George and I shared a look and then he turned to his parents in all seriousness. "Does this mean you're going to support us?" he asked. I saw Mr. Weasley smile at George and I, while Mrs. Weasley stood up and walked to the other side of the room, grabbed a box and brought it back to the table.

"I stayed up most of the night, thinking all this over. I left early this morning and returned to the Burrow, because I wanted to give you some things." Mrs. Weasley explained, opening the box and slowly pulling out small objects and clothing.

She handed me and George small books and I examined mine. It had a picture of two baby boys, and in small writing under the picture of the squirming babies said the names _"Fred Fabian Weasley & George Gideon Weasley"_. I turned the pages slowly and realized this was their baby book, and when I looked at George's book it appeared to be a small book of stories and poems.

"I thought you two should have it. So you're prepared." Mrs. Weasley stated, pulling out small blue and green onesies and mittens. I slowly took a few and stared at them, smiling. George took a green onesie and chuckled, "I think I remember you had Ginny wear a lot of this stuff when she was born. Then Charlie and Bill wanted to make 'em more girlie for her so they tried sewing pink ribbon on 'em." He tugged at the loosely held on pink ribbon around the collar and it fell right off. "Show's how good they did." he laughed.

"You're giving us these? Really?" I asked. Mrs. Weasley smiled at me, and nodded. "I'm sorry I raised my voice to you dear." She walked around the table and hugged me, placing her hands on the side of my head. I hugged her back, "It's alright Mrs. Weasley." I mumbled.

"I want you two to have these things, since I'm sure you have no way of buying these yourselves. There is also a bassinet and a crib at the Burrow as well. Feel free to take them and sand them down, repaint them, and do as you please, alright?"

Mrs. Weasley let go of me and George and I both stood up to give her a proper hug and then moved to hug Mr. Weasley. "Thank you so much." I told them.

"This really means a lot to have you're support on this." George said happily. Mrs. Weasley nodded knowingly and George and I pulled the box closer to us, examining all the different clothing and shoes. From the look of things, I now had high hopes we'd have a boy so I didn't have to dress up a daughter in all these little boy clothes. Hopefully my father had saved all of my clothes as well, in case we do have a girl.

"One thing, Artemis, dear." Mrs. Weasley said. I turned around to face her.

"When are you planning on telling your father?"

I bit my lip and glanced up at George, who looked back at me with questioning eyes. I let out a sign. It was now or never.

* * *

It was late and I sat at a desk in the drawing room with the only light coming from a candle loosing its wax fast. I stared at my parchment and brushed the feather of my quill over my nose multiple times. How would I explain this?

"Knock, knock?"

I smiled and turned around in my seat. "How is it you always show up at these kinds of times?" I asked George. He made his way up to me and took a seat. He glanced at the parchment and then gave me a look, "I hope you don't expect your father to read what's not there, Artie."

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. "How do I say this in a letter? What if he sends me a Howler?" I asked. George laughed, "Something so serious like this? You're father would never send a Howler."

I half smiled and leaned back towards the parchment. I had to do it now. If I gave it to Errol in the morning it would make it to father by Christmas and I'd most likely receive a reply before we returned to Hogwarts and if not, I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would send it to me.

I dipped the quill into the jar of ink and began to write.

_Father,_

_I have no idea how I could tell you this information. I've gone over every scenario in my head and none of them have ended right. So I've decided I should just tell you and wait for your reply. George Weasley and I had made love over summer holiday and I am now expecting his child. His parents and family are giving us their support and it would mean the world if we could have yours. Please respond as soon as you can. I love you daddy and Happy Christmas. _

_Love your daughter, Artemis_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Whoa did I just update this? yessss I did. lol**

**sorry it's taken a while. I have offically become a Junior in high school! yess. and I am in the school's production of "Dracula" so its totally crazy. not to mention the school musical of Cinderella auditions are next week. i have to memorize my Dracula lines, a monologue for my audition and a song and if I do get in Cinderella, i gotta memorize those lines and songs too! UGH. theatre is getting stressful.**

**but enough about me! how about this chapter? huh? huh? **

**Oh come on. you know I could never have Mrs. Weasley stay mad forever:) and hmm...i wonder how Artie's daddy is gonna handle this letter. I tried my hardest on this chapter(which is one of the reasons it took so long to update. lol)**

**and also, thank you _HRLKittycat, HP is awesome, Krissybabes4e, 0Twisted-Symphony6, HP wonderland, Blah Gir fan Blah, Msn, _and _M _for your lovely reviews! they mean so much! :D anywho,**

**REVIEW/alart/fave/all that jazz**

**tootles!**

**~Taylor**


	10. His Answer

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten - His Answer**_

**George**

On Christmas morning we all gathered together and opened our presents from mum and dad. Fred and I both received matching scarves with the first letter of our names stitched onto it. Mum had switched us up again and I received Fred's scarf and he mine. We proceeded to call each other Gred and Feorge.

Artie's present from them was knitted mittens, Gryffindor colors of course. We all spent the next week acting like nothing had changed, but it was a relief Artie and I didn't have a huge weight on our shoulders about keeping everything secret.

The only bad thing was Artie had never received a reply from her father, but Errol had returned by Christmas. I could tell she was concerned but Ginny had distracted her with multiple questions about her pregnancy so far.

We were all pretty reluctant to head back to Hogwarts, mostly because of Umbridge. We had said our goodbyes to the family and headed onto the Hogwarts Express. Artie slept most of the way while Fred and I played cards.

The first few days went surprisingly well. Classes seemed fine and our DA army meetings remained secretive, we were even learning how to use a Patronus Charm in a few days.

That night, Fred and I sat in the Gryffindor common room, looking over a few pieces of paper that held ideas for new products.

I glanced at the clock and wondered where Artie had gone. I had seen her leaving the common room when Fred and I had entered, saying she was hoping to get a snack in the kitchen and would be back soon. It had been almost an hour. I turned my head when I heard the common room door open but only saw a group of third years walk in.

I turned in my seat and stopped them, "Hey, you didn't happen to see Artie on your way up here, did you?" I asked.

They looked a little confused. "Artie…?" One mumbled. "The pregnant girl." Another whispered to her. The other one nodded, "Uh, I saw her with Umbridge twenty minutes ago."

I felt my stomach drop. Why on Earth would Artie be with Umbridge? I quickly threw down my papers and took off out of the common room. I heard Fred following behind me and I took off down the stairwell towards the Kitchen.

"Why would she be with Umbridge?" Fred asked as he caught up to me. I shrugged and decided to check the Great Hall, since she probably wouldn't be allowed to eat in the kitchen. I looked up and down the tables, straining my eyes to see her but she wasn't there. I was actually scared to look in Umbridge's class. What if Umbridge found some reason to give her detention and she was in there right now, being tortured? I didn't even want to think about that.

"Mr. Weasley." I heard a female voice say.

I turned around and saw Professor McGonagall hurrying up to me. I took a step forward, just in case McGonagall couldn't tell Fred and me apart. "You're needed in Dumbledore's office. Follow me. You, Mr. Weasley," She turned to Fred, "Should go back to your common room."

Fred nodded and we went our separate ways and as McGonagall and I made our way to Dumbledore's office, I broke the silence. "What is this about?" I asked.

McGonagall stopped and looked at me, just as we were in front of the entrance way to Dumbledore's office. "Mr. Moore has arrived." Was all she said, stepping aside to let me enter. I gulped and walked in. McGonagall muttered the password "Sherbet Lemon." and I was raised up to the headmaster's office.

As I slowly walked in, I could see the back of Artie's head, and then the rest of her body, sitting in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, watching the door, while Umbridge was standing next to the desk, a wicked smile on her face, watching me. Finally, I saw the figure of Mr. Moore, staring out one of the many windows with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley. Come, take a seat." Dumbledore said, motioning to the chair next to Artie. I obeyed, and studied Artie's face. She looked scared, and she kept biting her lip and her eyes never left her father. I looked towards Mr. Moore. His body looked stiff, his dark brown hair had a stronger tint of gray then the last time I saw him, and he was wearing a suit he'd wear to work, which made me think he had came here immediately from work. "What's this about?" I asked Dumbledore, although I was looking at Mr. Moore, waiting for a reaction.

Mr. Moore turned around, and walked towards Dumbledore's desk. "If it is fine with you, Headmaster, I would like to talk to my daughter and Mr. Weasley in private."

Dumbledore nodded, "That is all fine with me but seeing as Mr. Weasley is not your child, I can not permit you to speak to him in private-"

"I don't mind." I quickly interrupted. Dumbledore turned to look at me. Whatever Mr. Moore had to say, he had to say it in private or it wouldn't be said at all and I refuse to let Artie go into this alone. "I'm seventeen; I'm fine having him talk to me in private."

Dumbledore nodded, "Well then, it's settled. Professor Umbridge, might you accompany me to the Great Hall and for a late snack?" He asked. Umbridge hesitated, her eyes meeting mine. I could tell she would have liked to stay, watch us finally being scolded for our "_wrongdoings_", hell she'd probably find absolute delight from it, but she knew as well as I if her and Dumbledore stayed, Mr. Moore would say nothing at all. She nodded and quickly followed Dumbledore out of the office.

Mr. Moore crossed behind Dumbledore's desk, his hands tied behind his back and his jaw clenched tightly as he avoided us.

"George, do you know who Artemis was?" He finally asked. I gave him a confused look. What did he mean? "Your daughter, sir?" I asked. He shook his head. "Artemis, the Goddess of the hunt. Zeus's little girl, who had only one wish of him; to be a maiden for all eternity."

"Maiden?" I whispered to Artie. She bit her lip, "Virgin, George." She whispered back.

I was confused. Was Mr. Moore serious? Did he name her Artemis so she'd stay a virgin her whole life? "Sir, do you mind explaining?" I asked him. He sighed and walked towards us. "My baby has been deflowered by a person like _you_, and I do not approve."

"Dad!" Artie shouted, standing up in her seat. I stood up as well, glaring at him. "Person like _me_, Mr. Moore?" I asked. He nodded simply. "There is nothing wrong with George, dad." Artie stepped in. "This isn't about who George is, or where he comes from, mind you." Mr. Moore held up his hand to silence us. "I just do not approve of this _horrible_ situation you two have brought yourselves into that could have been stopped, and I personally think my daughter could have done better."

"Yes, it could have been stopped." I agreed. "Do you know what day our _"horrible situation"_ was conceived, Mr. Moore?"

He gave me a look that said _"No, Please Tell Me When You Shagged My Daughter."_

"It was the night Artie was making that big meal, two weeks before school started. You told Artie you just _had_ to go into work last minute, and you sent her away to eat by herself for the _one billionth _time in her lifetime and she went to The Leaky Cauldron, to drown out your abandonment with alcohol. My brother and I were there, and I stayed to keep her company. I took her home when she had too much to drink and seeing as it was late and I already did have strong feelings for your daughter, I took to her drunken advances, and we conceived our baby, _not_ some horrible mistake. So next time you want to blame a situation on us, maybe you should think about your part too, because I'm bloody well sure if you hadn't gone into work, Artie wouldn't have come to the Leaky Cauldron and met me." I explained. I took in a large breath, and could feel my hands shaking.

Mr. Moore's face had gone scarlet and I felt Artie's hand lightly touch my back. "I think you should leave now, daddy." Artie told him.

He sent her a shocked look. "Artemis Diana Moore-!"

Artie took a step forward towards her father, "You need to leave dad." She said more sternly. "If you are not here to support me and George in our decisions, or to discuss something with our Headmaster then you are not welcomed on the school grounds."

He watched her for mere seconds before turning to me, "I don't even want to assume you'll be raising this child at your home. It's already crowded enough, is it not?" He asked me. I clenched my teeth. "Well we're certainly not asking help from you, Mr. Moore. If we can't find a place then we'll just live on the street." I wrapped an arm around Artie's shoulder and pulled her next to me. "As long as the three of us our together, we'll find a way to make it work."

Her father huffed and began to leave the room, "Don't come crying to me for money when you're homeless."

Artie took in a breath and quickly shrugged my arm off her shoulders, taking a few steps towards her father. "Hey dad!" She called. I had a slight feeling she didn't agree with what I had just said. Who would be okay with being homeless with an infant? I hoped I was wrong.

He turned to look at her. His eyes seemed to slightly say he wanted her to be pleading for him to come back. Artie took in another breath. "Mum would be angry with you right now."

Mr. Moore's face turned bright and he quickly left the office. We both stood there for a moment, Artie staring at the door while I watched her. Her figure was trembling, and her fists were clenched tight. I slowly walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Artie?" I mumbled.

"Is it bad that I feel I should cry, but I don't?" She whispered to me. I shook my head, "No. It isn't." I moved her forward, "Come on, let's get back to the Common Room."

* * *

As we walked into the Common Room, it was mostly deserted. A few third years sat by the fire to read and I saw Lee and Neville sitting at a table doing some work. I walked Artie to the stairs of the Girls Common Room. Her face blank and her eyes fogged over.

"Artie?"

She looked up at me and sighed, "Do you think we'll live on the streets?" She asked. I bit my lip. Maybe I shouldn't have said that in front of her. She tended to be a worrywart. "Don't worry. My parents wouldn't let that happen to us. If there really isn't any room at the Burrow, I'm sure we could stay at some distant aunt's house or with a family friend. We'll find somewhere and who knows; maybe my mum and dad will let you sleep in Ginny's room while the baby will stay with me and Fred in our room, and we'll find a building with a flat above it and move in as soon as possible. We'll figure this out Artie. You don't need to worry about this right now." I explained.

Artie nodded her head and turned to head up the stairs. She stopped on the second step and turned to look at me. We were at eye level and her cheeks were a pink color. "You have feelings for me, George?" She asked me quietly.

I blushed, and remembered how I said that bluntly in front of her and her father. I sighed, "Well, bloody hell Artie. I wouldn't have slept with you if I hadn't fancied you somewhat."

Artie blushed and took a step down. "Well, my drunken advances weren't that." She explained. I raised my eyebrow at her. "What I mean to say is, they were more like the truth, just a lot stronger. If I had been truthful sober, I probably would have just kissed you and let you know my feelings, instead of full blown had sex with you and passing out like my drunken self."

I gave her a look. "So, what you're saying is, you want to kiss me and tell me you have feelings for me?" I asked grinning. She blushed and looked down at her stomach, placing her hands over it. "I want to be your child's mother, Georgie. I think my feelings make themselves known." she mumbled.

"I'd like you to say them." I told her.

She bit her lip and looked up at my eyes. "I want to be more then just your child's mother. I want to be able to kiss you and hold your hand. I want to live with you and wake up next to you and not have to go back and forth to raise our child. I want to be with you, George. I fancy you. I-I might even love you." She explained.

I grinned, enjoying the look of nervousness on her face. It might sound odd, but she looked awfully cute waiting for my answer.

I gently cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her lips. It lasted no more then seconds before we pulled apart and I rested my forehead on hers, running my hands through her hair. "I'd like you to say it too, you know." She mumbled. I could hear the smile playing on her lips as she said it. I moved my arms around her in a hug and whispered in her ear, "I love you Artemis."

* * *

**A/N:**

**thank you _0Twisted-Symphony6, , iamavoldemortfangirl, Msn _and ESPECIALLY the annoymous review _M_ for reviewing four times:) your awesome.**

**and yeah, Artie's dad is a jackass. lol. I promise tho, George and Artie won't live on the streets. stuff is gonna happen that you might love or hate in future chapters that will figure out where they shall live. lol. **

**okay so**

**review/fave/alart/all that jazz.**

**tootles!**

**~Taylor**


	11. Breakout

**I do not own Harry Potter. warning: A lot of time skips.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: Breakout**_

**George**

It was our first meeting back from the Holiday break, and everyone was lining the room, trying out the new piece of magic we were learning today.

Harry walked around us, giving everyone some help with the instructions. I stood with my back to Fred, while Artie stood near Luna; the two of them had seemed to become quite the pair since the meetings first started.

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember; allow it to fill you up!" Harry was saying.

Harry called something over to Seamus than he came my way, "George, your turn, now." He said, moving around me. I nodded, trying my best to think of something. "Expecto Patronum!" I said sternly, but the only thing coming out of my wand was a few flicks of white light before it was completely gone. Harry walked away, explaining something about how a full body Patronus was the most difficult, while I elbowed Fred for laughing at my failed attempt.

I glanced around and caught Luna just as she used her Patronus, a small hare, bounce around the room happily. Artie had her eyes closed for a few moments, before holding up her wand and muttering the incantation. The light in her wand flickered and a small raccoon stared back at her, before scampering off around her, causing her to laugh.

I was about ready to try the charm again, but the shaking of the crystal chandelier above stopped just about all of us.

We all gathered close, Artie making her way up to me and taking my hand, and watched the entrance of the room, now a wall of mirrors, shake even more loudly.

The lights started flickering and the mirrors finally broke. Fred and I held up our wands, while I took a step in front of Artie.

Harry looked through a small hole in the wall and then quickly ran towards us, pulling back Nigel just as a large explosion broke down the walls. I quickly covered Artie, and checked her over, making sure she was perfectly fine before turning and facing Umbridge and her bloody followers.

"Get them!" She hissed.

One by one we were led from the room, arms being tightly squeezed by Draco and his band of brainless followers. Harry was led away from us by Percy, who was also pulling along Cho; she ratted us out. It wouldn't be all that surprising if she became the new test dummy for Fred and mine's projects now.

We were each brought to our own houses, told that we'd be expecting punishment rather shortly.

Fred and I exchanged angered looks while Artie made her way over to us. Something had to be done about this.

* * *

I waited outside of Umbridge's door, foot tapping angrily as I waited for Artie to be released. It had been almost two months since Umbridge had completely taken over. She had punished us all in detention the night after Dumbledore fled.

Detentions were given out like candy at a candy store. Umbridge just loved watching the pained look on the students' faces during their hour of torment. Since Artie was one of Umbridge's least favorite students, probably right under Harry himself, she got detention almost every night.

I saw Fred turn the corner and he gave me a sympatric look. "Again?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed. "All this torture isn't helping the whole baby situation." he mumbled. I chuckled, "At least it's not being carved on her stomach."

"How much longer, exactly?" He asked. I thought for a moment. "One more month." I said, smiling. Fred gave me a smile, "She could pop any day, then. Nervous at all, Georgie?" he asked. I gave him a look, "Are you kidding? I'm terrified. I'm not even eighteen, I have no job and I have no idea how we're gonna raise this baby."

"But?" Fred edged on. I chuckled, "But, I know mum and dad will help."

"And we can always-" Fred was cut off by Umbridge's door swinging open and Artie waddling out. I took hold of her shoulder to help her balance but she quickly moved me aside, letting a small first year walk past them, clutching his hand and sobbing.

I met Fred's eyes and we both nodded, walking over to the boy and leading him to a bench. Artie followed us, and took a seat next to the boy, while I sat on the other side of him and Fred knelt down on his knees.

"What's your name?" Fred asked. The boy choked back a sob, "M-Michael." he mumbled. Fred took a look at the boys scars, "Yeah, it's gonna be alright."

I nodded, "Yeah, It's not as bad as it seems. See, it's fading already. You can hardly see ours anymore." I pointed out, showing him my hand. Artie wrapped her arm around the boy's shaking shoulders and slowly rocked him. "And the pain, it stops after a while." I reassured. "Yeah." Fred agreed.

I heard a woman clear her throat and looked up to see Umbridge standing in her doorway. Clad in pink, like always, with a smug smile on her face. I saw Harry step forward from behind us and Fred and I stood up as well.

"As I told you before, Mr. Potter, naughty children deserve to be punished." and with that, Umbridge gave us another smug smile before turning around and returning to her room.

"You know George," Fred started. "I always thought our futures lay outside the walls of academic achievement."

I grinned, "Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing."

* * *

It was the day of the O.W.L.S and Fred and I were simply ecstatic. We had our brooms, and enough fireworks to last a year; we were ready to make our grand exit.

We walked down the halls, Fred walking a head of us while I kept my pace with Artie. "You sure you're okay with this?" I asked her. She nodded, "You guys don't belong here, and I can't believe it took you this long to realize that."

I squeezed her hand, "I'll come back and get you tonight."

She shook her head, "I can't fly. You heard Madam Pomfrey. I'm fine here. I'll see in a few weeks if I can be taken to St. Mungo's or at least the Burrow so we're not apart too long." she said reassuringly.

I hugged her, placed a kiss on the top of her head and the joined Fred at the other end of the corridor. I saw Artie make her way to the courtyard, probably to get a seat to watch our exit.

Adrenaline is a funny thing. It made that whole thing seem like a few seconds, when maybe it was just a minute or two. Papers were flying across the room, fireworks blowing up in people's faces and attacking Umbridge. Fred and I flew around the room, setting off the fireworks left and right. Finally, we set off the big one. It blew into a large dragon, and swooped down towards Umbridge.

She looked at it, shocked, before turning and running scared towards the doors. The dragon's mouth clamped down on Umbridge, setting her a blaze. Sparks flew at the many rules hanging on the walls and broke the glass, causing all of them to fall crashing towards the ground.

Fred and I road out of the Great Hall, giving each other a high five and cheering loudly. All the students came rushing out of the room, cheering and clapping their hands. We set off the last of our fireworks, spelling out in the sky "W".

And we flew off from Hogwarts, hoping others would do the same.

* * *

**Artie**

It had been a week since Harry's battle at the department of Mysteries. I sat on the couch in the Gryffindor tower, rubbing my now extremely huge stomach and thinking of George.

Umbridge was gone, Dumbledore was back, and the public finally was on our side and believed Harry's claim.

The tower was mostly empty. Some students were retaking their O.W.L.S, since Fred and George had destroyed their Charms O.W.L.S, while others were enjoying their free day.

Madam Pomfrey had insisted on moving me to the hospital wing permanently until the end of the school year, but I had denied. My year was basically over. I had one month left of school, but my year was already over. I knew once the baby would come I wouldn't have time to attend any more classes, but I had passed all my classes so far, so it wouldn't be surprising if they passed me while I was stuck in the hospital wing for the next four weeks.

I felt a kick near my bellybutton and smiled.

I felt another kick lower and sighed. This baby was certainly a rough one.

The next thing I felt wasn't a kick.

It was something wet. Something dripping down me and onto the couch. I gasped and stood up, noticing the large wet stain on my pants.

I wrapped my arms around my gigantic belly, and frantically looked around the room for someone, anyone. The only ones there were the paintings, all staring at me wide eyed.

I heard a creak from the common room entrance and realized the portrait knew what had happened; they probably went and told her as soon as I stood up.

I quickly walked out of the room, and made my way to the stairs. I felt something clutching at my insides and I doubled over, closing my eyes and taking deep breathes.

I waited for the stairs to stop moving and I quickly continued my way to the main floor.

"Hello, Artie." I heard a girl call. I turned and saw Hermione walking towards me, her nose deep in a book. She had a small bruise on her cheek from the fight at the department of Mysteries but that appeared to be it.

I felt another contraction and I doubled over again, leaning on the wall. "Hermione, help!" I choked out between clenched teeth. Hermione looked up and completely dropped her book. She ran up to me and pulled me up by my arm, "Oh, my goodness. You, You're having the baby, aren't you?" She asked, shocked. I chuckled, "Either that or this kid is playing bulldozer in my uterus."

Hermione let out a nervous laugh, "A-Alright. Come on, we have to get you to madam Pomfrey." she said nervously, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and helping me walk down the hall.

This was it. George and I are having the baby.

* * *

**A/N:**

**sorry it's been like four months since my last update. I really have no excuse for it. Just no inspiration i guess.**

**And, sorry this chapter is so sucky. To tell you the truth, this story has a lot more time skips. I have nothing plans for them during Half Blood Prince, so I wont waste anyones time trying to write something for them to do. So after this next chapter, when she has the baby, their will be another skip to Bill and Fleur's wedding, and all of that, so im sorry. **

**The story was meant to have time skips, just saying. lol. **

**also, what do you think the baby will be? Boy or Girl? And what will it's name be? **

**anywho, **

**_review_/alart/fave/all that jazz.**

**~Taylor.**


	12. A New Weasley

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: A New Weasley**_

_**Artie**_

I gripped Hermione's shoulder as another contraction hit me. She let out a gasp and I realized just how much I was squeezing her shoulder. "S-Sorry!" I said to her through clenched teeth. She nodded her head quickly, "It's fine! I can't imagine how painful this is."

I nodded, trying to laugh. I couldn't even put it into words how horrible the labor pains were. I just kept thinking how badly I wanted to get to Madam Pomfrey's.

After a few minutes and multiple turns down corridors, we walked into the Hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione called desperately. She came running out from behind one of the curtains and quickly grabbed me. She led me to a bed and began making me feel as comfortable as possible.

"Miss Granger, I need you to fetch Professor McGonagall for me as soon as possible and Mr. Weasley." she said, not taking her eyes off of me.

"George isn't here anymore." I told her quickly. Madam Pomfrey thought for a moment, "Oh, right, right. Well, remind McGonagall that as well. She'll know what to do."

Hermione nodded, dashing off out of the room. "Now, how far apart are the contractions?" She asked. I bit my lip, "Um, almost every six minutes I'm guessing."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, walking across the room and rummaging through her desk for something.

I could feel another kick of pressure and I clutched the blankets on the bed. I let out every ounce of air I was holding in and closed my eyes tight. I heard multiple footsteps running towards the me and I opened my eyes to see Ron and Ginny, out of breath, and running up to me.

"H-Hermione told us in the hall!" Ginny panted. Ron nodded, "D-Does George know yet?" he asked. I shook my head.

"How do you feel?" Ginny asked. I chuckled, "Oh, marvelous." I said sarcastically. Ron lightly hit Ginny's arm, "How do you think she feels? She's about to squeeze out a baby, for Merlin's sake." he mumbled. Ginny rubbed her arm and gave him a glare.

Madam Pomfrey came rushing back over and handed me a cup filled with a brownish liquid. "Drink this." She instructed. I did, and I almost spit it out completely. She quickly pushed the cup back towards my mouth, "Keep drinking it. It'll keep the pain at bay until we can get you to St. Mungo's."

I groaned and quickly chugged down the rest of the drink; it tasted like muddy water.

Ginny stood next to me, holding my hand and fluffing my pillow every few minutes, while Ron was sitting nervously in the chair next to my bed. Madam Pomfrey was rushing about around me, trying to make room for the mediwitches when they came to take me away.

After what felt like hours, I saw Hermione and McGonagall walk through the doors and up to me. "I alerted the doctors at St. Mungo's they are clearing a room as we speak and sending someone for you. As for Mr. Weasley, he was not home when I arrived but I did tell-"

McGonagall was quickly cut off by the sound of Mrs. Weasley running passed her and up to me, cooing and mumbling things to herself. I saw Mr. Weasley and Bill walking up to me quickly as well.

"W-Where's George?" I asked Mrs. Weasley. She rolled her eyes, "He left with Fred earlier; said they were going off to buy a shop in Diagon Alley."

I stared at her, "You went to tell him, though, right?" I asked nervously. "We don't really know where in Diagon Alley they went." Bill stepped in, "But we did leave a note for them to go straight to St. Mungo's."

I nodded, closing my eyes tightly. My head was pounding and I could feel myself spinning. "Are you alright, Artemis?" Mrs. Weasley asked me. I nodded, "I-It's probably the effects of that drink Madam Pomfrey gave me." I mumbled.

Before I knew it, I had completely passed out.

* * *

I woke up in a white hospital room, wearing a green hospital gown. My legs were propped up and dozens of mediwitches were walking around the room, objects floating over head and machines beeping around me.

I turned my head and saw George standing awkwardly next to me, his hand clutching mine and staring around the room.

"George?" I croaked out. He snapped his head in my direction and sighed. "Thank Merlin. I thought you'd never wake up."

"Are we at St. Mungo's?" I asked.

He nodded, "You and the rest of the family arrived just as Fred and I did. Mum and everyone are waiting outside. The mediwitch says you're about ready to push but you weren't awake yet so they've been waiting."

"Wait! Ready to push?" I asked shocked. A man with a green mask covering his mouth walked up to us, "Good, you're awake, Miss Moore. Now, I assume you know how to push?" he asked, taking a seat at the end of the bed, between my legs.

I felt extremely uncomfortable. He was looking right at _me_! No one has ever seen me like this before; I don't even think George has!

My face felt like it was over heating and I slowly nodded my head. He nodded, "Good. I need you to push for me."

I nodded, trying to block out the thought of the awkward positioning I was in. I took hold of George's hand and closed my eyes, trying to push all the pressure down.

It felt like all the nerves in my body were being set on fire and my brain was pulsing so horribly it felt like it would burst out of my head.

I could feel something rip and I let out a scream. "Here's the head!" The mediwitch said happily. George peeked past my leg and quickly jumped back, tightening his grip on my head. "I'll never complain about pain again." he mumbled, his face turning a light shade of green. I let out a nervous chuckle, before screaming once again as I pushed.

I could feel myself being ripped open and within seconds I heard someone else screaming besides myself.

I opened my eyes to see a baby, bright red and covered in indescribable goo, screaming and crying, confusingly moving his arms and legs. "It's a boy." The mediwitch said happily, placing the baby on my chest while a female mediwitch took a towel and started dabbing the baby.

I stared at him in shock, scared to move my arms to touch him. His skin was almost transparent and he seemed almost breakable. George was hugging me around the shoulders, placing kisses on top of my head. "It's a boy, Artie, it's a boy!" He kept whispering to me.

Before I could get up the courage to touch him the mediwitch took him off my chest and let the male mediwitch cut the umbilical cord, then brought him to the other side of the room to be cleaned.

I was cleaned up myself, and they gave me some medicine to heal all the ripping. George and I sat together, watching and waiting for them to bring the baby back to us.

Finally, they started clearing the room out and the nurse brought our baby back to us. He squirmed around in his blanket, his eyes squeezed closed and his mouth wide open, making little mumbles and squeaking sounds of protest.

I took him in my arms, staring at him in awe as I brushed my fingers across his smooth cheek.

George took a seat on the bed and leaned down, wrapping his arms around my shoulder while he placed his other hand under the baby's head.

I heard the door creak open and the whole Weasley gang piled into the room. Mrs. Weasley was standing right next to George, while Mr. Weasley was right by her side. Fred was on the other side of us, with Ron next to him, while Ginny was leaning on the bed by my feet, and Bill and his girlfriend Fleur stood at the edge of the bed.

Mrs. Weasley reached over and let the baby grab hold of her finger, while Fred leaned over the bed to pat George on the shoulders.

"What's his name?" Ginny asked curiously.

I looked up at George, a questioning look on my face. He shrugged. I looked back down at him. He had finally opened his eyes, and they looked so big and blue, completely contrasting to his bright red hair.

"You know, I thought as soon as I'd see him I'd know what to name him, but I'm at a complete blank." I chuckled, gently bouncing him.

George nodded, letting out a sigh. "All the names I thought of don't seem to suit him anymore."

"You know," Mrs. Weasley piped in. "He looks exactly like Fred and George when they were babies." She said sweetly. I smiled, staring down at our baby.

Ron chuckled, "You could name him George junior."

I shook my head, "That's too odd. Father and son with the same names." I mumbled. "But I do agree, he looks an awfully lot like Fred and George."

I thought for a moment, and then looked up at George. "What about Fred?" I asked.

"Uncle and nephew with the same name?" Fred commented, chuckling. George thought for a moment, "I like it!" he finally said happily.

"You're seriously naming him Fred?" Ginny asked. I giggled, shrugging, "Why not? Fred is his look-alike, besides George, and we were thinking of naming Fred the Godfather; why not name him Fred as well?"

"Me? Godfather?" Fred asked, sarcastically. George gave him a look, "Don't act surprised or anything. It's completely obvious you'd be it."

"Who's going to be Godmother?" Ginny asked excitingly. I shrugged, while George laughed, "Artie wanted to name Luna godmother."

"Luna?" Ron asked, baffled. I shrugged, "I've become close to her over the last few months, but I never said I was going to! I-I was thinking Ginny." I mumbled bashfully. Ginny looked at us, wide eyed, "M-Me? You want to name _me_ Godmother?" She asked. I nodded, "I know you're young but I'm sure nothing will happen to us the next few years where you'll actually need to step in, and besides if something does happen you can always let Fred handle it."

Ginny laughed, "Like I'd really let Fred handle it. I'm more responsible then Fred could ever be."

Fred gave her a look, "I can handle a baby."

"Hold him then." Ginny shot back.

I shook my head, suddenly feeling very overprotective. "Let's not see if Fred can hold the baby right now. We'll wait a few years, alright?"

Ron and George laughed while Fred simply crossed his arms and glared at the wall.

"So, it's official? His name is Fred?" Bill asked. I glanced up at George and he nodded. "Fred it is."

Everyone clapped happily before quieting down at the sound of the door opening. They all turned their heads and I could feel tension grow strong and I gave George a confused look.

Just then, I saw him walk in front of me and stood at the edge of my bed, next to Bill and Fleur, holding a large bouquet of flowers.

"Hello Dad." I breathed out, leaning closer into George.

He stared at me for a few moments, before looking down at the flowers, "I-I, um,"

"How'd you know we were here?" George asked him harshly. My dad bit his lip, "Professor McGonagall came and told me." He said. I glanced around the room, "Um, would it be alright if we had a few minutes alone with him?" I asked. Everyone silently agreed, and made their way out of the room.

It was quiet for a few moments, George and I both watching my father while he stared awkwardly at my feet.

"So…is it a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" George spat. I nudged him, "It's a boy. His name is Fred." I told him.

My dad nodded, placing the bouquet at my feet. "Why are you here? You made it quite clear you didn't want us in your life after our baby was born." George asked.

My dad dug his hands in his pockets and glanced around the room nervously, before finally turning and looking at us. "What Artemis said to me that day…well it's gotten to me."

"It has?" I questioned. He nodded, "You were right, Artemis. You're mother would have been so disappointed in me. We need to stick together in these times, and just because it's hard for me to realize you've grown up, doesn't mean it's stopping you. I don't want to loose my only daughter now, or my grandson."

"You really want me back in your life?" I asked him. He nodded, "I'll do anything."

I glanced up at George and he looked deep in thought. He stood up and walked to my dad. "Anything?" he repeated. My father nodded. George glanced at me and Fred, then placed both his hands in his pockets, "My brother and I just purchased a shop for our business this afternoon. There is a flat above the shop, with two bedrooms. If you could let Artie and Fred stay with you at your home until Fred and I are done setting up our home, it would help a lot." he explained hesitantly.

My dad quickly nodded his head, "Y-Yes that would be perfectly fine!"

"Fred and I are going to be busy during the days so you'll have to be there to help Artie as much as possible." George continued. My dad simply kept nodding his head, his smile stretching from ear to ear and his eyes looking as glassy as ever.

"You promise you'll be there?" I asked, my heart aching at the idea of my father breaking a promise he would make to not only me, but to his grandson.

He nodded, "I won't mess this up, Artemis. I promise you."

I didn't know how to really react; was my father really being serious or was I going to be calling on Mrs. Weasley for help while George was away? I was about to speak but Fred began getting very fussy in my arms. He reached his small hands up to my face and grabbed my hair, pulling me down. I couldn't believe how strong he was for only being a few minutes old!

My dad and George quickly walked over to me, trying to get Fred to release his grip on my hair.

My dad chuckled, "He-He must get his grip from his father's side." George half smiled, bending forward and moving his arms under mine, and lifting Fred up and into his chest.

George looked down at Fred and his smile seemed to brighten the whole room. His eyes were slightly watery and he held Fred so close to his face, Fred could practically touch his cheek.

My dad took a seat on my bed and we both watched at George held Fred for the first time. George smiled as Fred wailed his arms in front of his face, his mouth open and happy little baby noises were coming from him. "Hi Freddy." George mumbled to him. "Welcome to the Weasleys."

* * *

**A/N:**

**awh. I'm a sucker for happiness. **

**this isn't the ending, just letting you know. their is like four or five more chapters to go. **

**next chapter will take place over a year, with all the little things people go through for baby's first year.**

**and yes, baby Fred was born. I like to TRY to stick with the books as much as possible. and since George has a son named Fred and i assume Fred came first, their baby is Fred :) he just came a little earlier then in the books. **

**And also, i wanted to put a little shoutout to a faithful reviewer, M, who i have no idea HOW you do it since you're an anonymous reviewer. because you always seem to review like the day i put the new chapter up, but since your anonymous i have no idea how you KNOW when I update. you're pretty darn incredible. lol. **

**so yeah. also, just because this one was updated so quickly, dont count on the next one being updated too quickly. I have a lot of stuff to do and the only reason i got this one done quickly is because I was hope sick today. so anywho,**

**_review_/alert/fave/all that jazz.**

**~Taylor**


	13. An Eventful Year

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen: An Eventful Year**_

_**George**_

Two weeks into setting up shop and it appeared Mr. Moore was keeping his word. For the eight hours I was at the shop with Fred, taking inventory and setting things up on selves, Mr. Moore was at his home, either helping Artie with Freddie or helping set up the makeshift nursery.

Fred and I weren't very pleased at the condition of the flat above our shop. We were both thinking it would take most of the summer holiday to fix it but mum saw it the first day we showed them the shop and she completely refused to let us step foot in it.

Thankfully, dad and Ginny were always able to distract mum when they were here so Fred and I could start fixing it up as much as possible.

It was right round the end of summer, the shop was completely stuffed with students of Hogwarts, stacking up on prank supplies for the year ahead of them.

Fred and I were laughing along with our costumers, showing them what's what and making sure to jack up the prices for Ron. We, of course, let Harry have his pick of the litter for free, seeing as without him we wouldn't even have this shop to begin with.

Fred and I walked up the steps of the shop, we happily called _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_, and I caught sight of my favorite brunette walking down a crowded aisle in the back, holding a blue bundle in her arms.

I was about to make my way down to them but Fred grabbed my shoulder and pointed towards a boy who seemed to have lost hold on his other side of his candy from a skiving Snackbox and was vomiting on the floor.

"How many times do we have to say _'into the cauldron' _in one day?" I groaned, pulling out my wand. Fred chuckled, "You should be used to it. Freddie must upchuck nine times a day."

I rolled my eyes and the two of us made our way upstairs to clean up the mess, and to heal the boy.

After a spell or two, Fred and I directed him in the direction of our mum. We didn't like scolding our costumers, but if he happened to tell mum what happened we couldn't stop her from scolding him, especially if we were on the other side of our shop.

Finally, I was able to make my way down the steps and towards the back of the shop.

Her back was turned towards me and I took the opportunity to surprise her. I cupped my hands over her eyes and edged myself closer to her until our bodies were touching.

She giggled and looked up at me, "Very funny, Georgie." she said over the loud noise of the shop. I smiled at her and kissed the top of her head before brushing back some of the blue blanket to see Freddie's big blue eyes staring up at me happily.

"I bet he looks that way at Fred too," I chuckled, placing my arms around Artie's waist and resting my head on her shoulder. Artie shook her head, "He looks surprised to see everyone but me, nowadays. I'm with him twenty-four hours, seven days a week. I'm sure once he gets use to your eight hour work days he won't look so surprised."

I shrugged, "Wouldn't it be funny if Fred and I switched places on him when he's older?" I chuckled.

Artie rolled her eyes and gawked at me, "I should say not, George Weasley! That would be an awful prank to pull on your own son." I laughed and shook my head, "No, it would be like a test to see how well he knows me. If he's able to tell when Fred's me, then I won't have to punish him."

Artie laughed, "So now he'll be punished? Goodness, George, I think I should be in charge of discipline when he's older."

I laughed and lead the three of us over to the counter, where Bill was currently standing with his fiancée Fleur Delacour, checking out the many costumers products.

"Shouldn't you be at Gringotts, you two?" I asked, hitting Bill with my hip and taking his place behind the register.

He rolled his eyes, "There is such thing as a day off, little brother." He said, walking over to stand between Fleur and Artie. He looked down at Freddie and gave him a silly face while he wrapped his arm around Fleur's shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and as I made the next checkout, I felt myself grin at the register. It was so full it could barely close. Fred and I were made for this, alright.

* * *

About two months after the summer holiday our flat was finally ready for human kind to occupy it.

Fred and I had painted the walls bright and vibrant colors like orange and purple and red. You had to enter the flat from a back staircase in the employee area of the store where we kept most of our inventory. Once you walked in the bright colors filled you up, walking straight into our living area with four couches placed in the center of the room. Directly across from the entrance is the kitchen and a table for four and on either side of the kitchen are two doors leading into two bedrooms. The loo was next to the entrance door, which was fine with Fred and me since we didn't see the need for an on suite loo.

I walked to the door on the right of the kitchen and, you guessed it, it's my room.

Against the wall by the wardrobe was a rather large bed, that could probably fit four people, and across from that was a crib and changing table with the words _"Freddie" _written on the wall over the crib.

I was expecting Artie and Freddie soon, so I did a quick check around the room to make sure nothing horrible was left there.

I heard the door open and Fred calling, "Gred, Artie and Mini-Me are here!" from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room, smiling at the sight of Artie holding a squirming Freddie and her father walking through the door, pulling her trunk behind him.

"Q-Quite a long flight of stairs." He breathed out. I chuckled, walking over and taking the trunk from him.

Artie gave her father a one armed hug, "Thanks for the help, dad."

He nodded happily, "Now you remember to write and visit. And I'm always a great babysitter, you know, in case you and George here need a break. I'll happily watch him." he said eagerly.

Artie chuckled and nodded, "Alright dad. Bye and thank you for the help."

I nodded, "Yeah, thank you, Mr. Moore."

He nodded, and in the blink of an eye and a loud crack sounding around the room, he was gone.

Artie smiled, bouncing Freddie in her arms and looking around the room, "It's amazing how bright and happy your flat is. Completely makes me forget about the war going on outside these windows." she commented.

Fred, who was sitting at the table in the kitchen eating some cereal, "Kind of the idea. This way when our family comes over their mind might not be so stressed, you know?" he asked.

Artie nodded and I led her across the room towards my door.

"I better not hear you two goin' at it in the night! It'll scar me and Mini-Me." Fred called aimlessly as he took another bite of his food.

I rolled my eyes and I heard Artie huff in frustration. I chuckled and placed her trunk at the foot of our bed while Artie made a beeline for the crib to place Freddie down.

"You sure that's a good idea?" I asked her. She nodded, "He hasn't taken a nap all day; bout time he did. He'll probably pass out any minute now." She said, placing him down and pulling the railing of the crib up and locking it.

"Are you sure Fred's alright with us being here?" She asked, looking at me over her shoulder. I nodded, "Oh yeah, he loves little Freddie and with you living here he has more opportunities to pick on you."

She rolled her eyes, "Lovely." she mumbled, turning around to face me. I smiled down at her and she grinned back, and I slowly moved down and met her lips. This was one of my favorite parts of the day, getting to kiss her.

Sadly, the moment was ruined when Fred switched on the lights in the room and loudly closed the doors of the wardrobe.

Artie and I both turned to look at him and he was trying hard not to laugh, "Sorry, I needed another shirt." he said, clearly lying.

Artie pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointing it towards Fred. He quickly held up his arms and walked out of the room, "Just remember, shagging in the same room as your infant son is the worse thing parents can do!" He called, not even trying to hide his laugh, as he walked out of the room.

Artie and I both laughed as she flicked her wand and the bedroom door slammed closed. Of course we wouldn't shag in the same room Freddie's in, but that didn't mean we couldn't snog.

* * *

Snow fell outside the windows of the shop. It was late November and mum was trying to decorate the inside of the shop with Christmas decorations.

I stood in the back aisle, a crate hovering next to me as I lazily inspected some products on the wall. Artie was taking a much needed nap upstairs while Freddie was crawling around at me feet, pulling at my laces and the hem of my pants.

This was quite normal for us so I didn't pay too much attention to him. Mum had placed a spell on everything on lower shelves so that only people five year's old and up could grab it, so I didn't need to worry about Freddie grabbing and playing with anything that could potentially damage him.

I could hear Fred and Mum going back and forth about hanging holly across the walls; Mum thought it would add more cheer while Fred thought decorating the shop with multicolored holiday decorations that floated in the air and brightened the more the snow fell was a much better idea. Mum argued that we didn't need to do everything that involved magic, and simple decorations were just fine.

I laughed in the back of my throat, "Grandma and Uncle Fred bickering never gets old, eh, Freddie?" I asked, glancing down at my feet. I nearly dropped the glass bottle I was holding when I saw Freddie was no where to be found. I quickly darted my head back and forth, looking for him.

"Freddie?" I called worryingly, thinking I'd hear him call back. He normally always made some kind of baby sound after hearing his name, but it was nearly impossible to hear anything a baby could say with my mum and Fred's voicing filling the shop.

"Would you two shut it?" I called frustratingly, falling to my hands and knees, thinking if I acted the way he did I'd find him faster.

I heard footsteps and soon mum and Fred were staring at my oddly before mum caught on first. "Where on Earth is Freddie?" She asked worryingly.

I shrugged, crawling on all fours as I looked desperately.

Mum and Fred quickly separated, looking around the shop for him.

"Freddie?" I called, surprised at how pleading my voice sounded. It isn't like a Death Eater came into our shop unnoticed and took him, but to me it felt like it.

I crawled into the other aisle and came face to legs with Artemis, her hair standing up on one side and her clothes spun to the side, a scowl on her face. "George," She said through gritted teeth. "Why are you calling out for our son?" She asked me, but I already had a feeling she knew the answer.

"I-Um," I started, before she through her arms up in the air and ran to another aisle, "Freddie?" She called, worryingly.

I sighed and stood up as well. Crawling on all fours probably wouldn't help at all.

The four of us ran down each and every aisle, looking desperately for him. How could a six month old who could only crawl get so far?

Finally, Artie and I met again in the exact aisle I lost him in and we both heard his laugh.

We ran down the aisle, and I had to take hold of Artie's shoulders so she wouldn't fall over once we saw him.

He stood under the hovering box, smiling happily at a chocolate fog he had managed to pull from one of the boxes. Before I could even wonder how he got a Chocolate Frog (which were stacked behind the counter for the family when they wanted a sweet), I realized what he was doing. He was _standing._

I let go Artie's shoulders and knelt down onto one knee, leaning on it as I watched Freddie. Artie joined me, and I whispered coolly at him, "Here, Freddie. Come to daddy."

I heard footsteps behind me, and realized mum and Fred had found us and were watching just as cautiously.

Freddie slowly lifted up his leg and in the blink of an eye, he was moving forward, walking towards us. _Walking._

My lips stretched into a wide smile and I didn't even let him continue walking towards me. I quickly moved forward and swooped him into my arms, throwing him into the air happily.

Artie, Fred and mum quickly joined beside me, all happily kissing and hugging Freddie.

As I watched him, I couldn't believe how big he'd gotten in such a short amount of time. I smiled down at Artie, who smiled back. We're so proud.

* * *

It was only a week after Freddie's first birthday. Artie and I had both agreed to have a small family party once Ron and Ginny were home from Hogwarts but the idea of a party was quickly thrown from our minds on June 30th, when we received news of Dumbledore's death.

It was hard not to cry because if it, but it hurt even more that Artie and I had cried in front of Freddie, who had no idea what was happening. All he could do was utter the few words he knew, and stare at us questioningly.

Fred had locked himself in his room all together, not wanting us to see him cry. We were all invited to his funeral and not only were we crying because of the loss of one of the greatest wizards of all time, our older brother, Bill, had been attacked while he was fighting. He had been clawed across the face by Fenrir Greyback. Thank Merlin he didn't become a werewolf, but he did suddenly like his meat a little raw. Mum and Fleur had even had a go after Bill was hurt, but thankfully Mum finally realized she really does love Bill (only took a bloody year to realize it).

We all attended the funeral. Freddie squirmed angrily in Artie's arms during the service but I had a feeling she thought it would be rude to let Freddie wonder around during it.

Surprisingly, Professor McGonagall left her seat during the service and went towards Artie, holding out her arms for Freddie. Artie looked taken aback, but slowly handed him over, wondering what she was going to do.

We both watched Professor McGonagall carefully as she walked towards a clearing next to the chairs and placed Freddie down on the grass. Once Freddie became preoccupied with picking at the grass, McGonagall made her way back over to us. Her eyes were watery and she whispered to us simply, "Albus wouldn't want him to be so upset. It's perfectly alright to let him play." before walking off back towards her seat.

Artie bit her lip as her head sunk low into her hands. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and wiped my eyes, hoping that maybe listening to the speaker's speech about Dumbledore would distract me from crying.

This year was certainly eventful, but this funeral has really made us all realize just how real all this was, and how close we all were to fighting again. The Second Wizarding War had begun, and realizing we were going to have to figure out how to raise Freddie within it, was one of the scariest things I'd ever have to do.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked it. sorry for the late update. and M i hoped you like it. the next chapter will skip to when Fred and George were apart of the "Seven Potter's". **

**Anywho, I hope you liked this. thanks for all the reviews and stuff. I'd name all of you but I'm quite tired and I have school tomorrow. so Goodnight y'all! Remember to review so I know what you think!:) Hopefully I'll update soon. **

**P.S. Freddie's birthday is June 21st, 1996. That's more of me then you guys, so I can remember for later on. heh.**


	14. The Wedding

**I do not own Harry Potter. This chapter is dedicated to the anonymous reviewer _M_. Thanks for sticking by this story!**

* * *

**_Chapter Fourteen: The Wedding_**

**Artie**

I stood beside Ginny at the counter, while Mrs. Weasley washed dishes and Ginny and I placed them back in their rightful places. Freddie sat in the center of the living room, his giggles loud as he played with a charmed toy plane that flew around him.

Every few moments I'd glance over my shoulder, not only to check on Freddie but to look out the large window passed Freddie for the sight of Hagrid's headlights.

Fred and George, along with Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Ron and Hermione with other members of the Order, went to pick up Harry from his home in Little Whinging. I had insisted on going with them but George convinced me to stay with Freddie. I told him I wouldn't give up so easily next time.

We heard a rather loud crash outside and Ginny quickly ran towards the front door, followed by Mrs. Weasley. I grabbed my wand off the counter and ran towards Freddie, picking him up in my arms and watching the open front door.

Mrs. Weasley quickly walked inside with Hagrid behind her, and I sighed happily, knowing Harry had made it here. I heard someone scream outside, that sounded most like Lupin, "Get him inside!"

I gulped, and felt my stomach drop when I saw Lupin and Harry drag George into the house, his face and clothes bloodied and his left ear completely torn off.

I quickly turned Freddie away and brought him into the other room, placing him in a small playpen and ran back into the room to George. I knelt down next to Mrs. Weasley as George lay on the couch, slightly motionless.

Lupin had Harry pin against the wall, while Ginny and Hagrid watched petrified. Harry seemed quite surprised but answered Lupin's question to make sure he was the _real_ Harry Potter.

"We've been betrayed." Lupin said once he let go of Harry. "Voldemort knew you were being moved tonight. I had to make sure you weren't an imposter." he explained, sending a saddening expression at George. There was another noise outside and everyone but I and Mrs. Weasley ran outside to see who the new arrivals were.

Mrs. Weasley kept brushing back George's hair as it appeared the bleeding was coming to a stop while I gripped his bloodied hand tightly, watching his face for any change. Ginny reappeared inside and after a few moments we heard the sounds of running footsteps and I turned to see Mr. Weasley and Fred walking up to us. I quickly moved to the side while Fred knelt down to George, who was finally coming to.

Everyone from outside quickly began pilling into the room around George.

"How ya feelin', Georgie?" Fred managed to ask him.

"Saint like." He murmured, his voice coming out cracked and tired.

Fred and I both raised an eyebrow. "Come again?" Fred asked. "Saint like." George said again, opening his eyes to look at him. "I'm holey. I'm holey, Fred." He slowly lifted his blooded and pointed to his missing left ear, "Geddit?" he asked.

Fred shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "With the whole wide world of ear-related humor, you go for 'I'm holey'. Pathetic." he said jokingly.

George managed a smile, "Reckon I'm still better lookin than you."

The whole room managed a smile after that before Bill stepped forward with a solemn look on his face. "Mad-Eye's dead." he said, his voice a mix of shock and monotone.

I turned my head to look at him before Freddie let out a loud cry from the other room and I ran to get him.

He was red in the face, matching his hair, and his cheeks were flowing with tears. I hoisted him up and rocked him back and forth. He never liked being alone in a separate room for too long while conscious; he felt extremely scared for some reason. I knew how he felt. I don't know if it's just my lack of a sense of humor in a serious situation or if I'm just over analyzing this, but I did not find it funny that George was making such jokes in such a serious time.

I had a feeling I was the only one in the room who didn't smile at his joke, but simply stare at him baffled. I bounced back and forth trying to calm Freddie down, and after about ten minutes he finally calmed down and began playing with my hair that had now grown passed my shoulders.

I smiled at him and walked back into the living room, where everyone was either sitting or standing, discussing that night's battle against the Death Eaters. Mrs. Weasley was wrapping gauze around George's head, who was now sitting up and removing his bloodied clothing while Ginny was getting his a wet towel to clean off his hand and face.

I stood behind the couch; pretty sure George hadn't noticed I had returned, while I listened to the gloomy conversation.

"Did you see who cast it?" Fred asked Lupin. He shook his head, "No, it was dark."

George held up his hands, "Really, guys. At least I'm alive. Let's all worry more 'bout Mad-Eye. Did you see where his body fell, Bill?" George asked.

Bill shrugged, "It was dark; impossible to tell. I swear, though, that Mundungus is certainly gonna get it if I ever see him again."

"I'm sure we can all agree on that." Lupin mumbled, leaning back in the armchair he was sitting on. Tonks let out a loud sigh and threw her arms up in the air in frustration, "All this gloomy talk. I'm sure if Moody were here he'd want us to be happy we got Harry here safety."

"Well it's hard to cheer ourselves up now." Ron murmured. Tonks gave him a pointed look, "Well, how bout this, Remus and I are having a baby."

Everyone's eyes turned towards them and Tonks gave them all a happy smile and sat on the armrest of Lupin's seat, while Lupin gave us a nervous smile.

The mood did indeed shift and everyone began swarming Tonks and Lupin with questions. The only ones who didn't appear to join the conversation was Harry, George, Fred, Mrs. Weasley and I with Freddie.

Harry simply leaned against the brick fireplace staring into space while Fred was busying himself with helping George and joking around with him, Mrs. Weasley wrapping more and more gauzes around George's head. Freddie had his arms wrapped around me and his head resting on my shoulder, obviously tired out from crying so much and I waited to see until someone would notice I was standing there.

Finally, Mrs. Weasley finished up with the bandaging and patted his head, before leaning down and kissing him on the cheek, "There you go. All better; are you in any pain?" she asked him. George shook his head, "Nothing I can't handle. Course, I could use some potion so I can sleep tonight. My head is throbbing."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and hurried herself into the kitchen to try and find some in the cabinet they kept most of their potions. Fred and George both turned in this seat to watch her go, a smile on both their lips at how cooperative their mum was being, and they both jumped at the sight of me.

"Merlin Artie, warn us before you go sneaking like that." Fred said, holding his chest in mock terror. George nodded, "Yeah, Artie. I just got attacked by a death eater, I'm pretty darn on edge." he said, a smile playing on his lips as he looked up at me. I kept my solemn face while Freddie looked up at the sound of George's voice and turned to look at him. George smiled at him and held out his arms to Freddie, who happily leaned out of my grasp.

I handed him over before he completely fell out of my arms and George placed him on his lap while he hugged him. "Glad to see you're okay, Freddie. I heard you crying earlier."

Freddie looked up at George, his eyes the brightest shade of green, and reached his hand up to where his left ear should have been, instead replaced by a large amount of gauzes wrapped around his head. "Bye-bye." Freddie said, sticking his free hand in his mouth to chew on.

George tried his best to glance at his ear and then smiled at Freddie, "Bye-bye." he repeated in a happy voice, "Good job." he told him, resting his forehead against Freddie's.

"You're already smarter than uncle Fred." he said, chuckling. Fred looked offended and playfully shoved George, taking Freddie into his arms and playfully tickling him, "He's all talk, Freddie. You're dad just likes to make up stories. I'm way smarter. I'm even smarter than your dad." he told him happily.

The two of them continued to play with Freddie happily while I took a seat on the on the arm of the couch and watched everyone, my mind clouding over in thought.

* * *

**George**

It was already pretty late and Fred was most likely down stairs with Bill and Charlie, who had arrived at the house later on after everyone arrived. Artie and I had placed Freddie down about an hour before in her, Ginny, Hermione and Fleur's room. (It was positively cramped in there, but what mum didn't know was that Artie snuck into mine and Fred's room at night and let Freddie sleep in his playpen while Artie squeezed into my bed).

I had already chugged the potion mum gave me to get rid of the pain in my head. Hopefully I'd sleep peacefully tonight. We definitely had a long day tomorrow, preparing for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

I took a seat at the edge of my bed when a knock came from the door. "Come in." I called.

Artie peeked her head in the door before finally walking in and closing it behind her. I gave her a smile, "Hey you. Haven't gotten to be alone with you all day. Come here." I said, opening my arms to her. She stood her place in front of the door, her arms crossed over her chest and her lips turned down in a frown.

I dropped my arms and gave her a quizzical look, "What's the matter?" I asked her. She gave me a disbelieving look, "Do you really need to ask?" she asked me.

I sighed, standing up and walking over to her. "I don't understand why you seem so upset. I'm here, aren't I?" I asked her.

She huffed and looked away from me, "But their was a very big possibility that you couldn't have been."

I gave her a look and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, leading her towards the window. "Come on Artie, you have got to start looking on the bright side. All I lost was my ear. At least it wasn't my nose. Then I'd be confused for _Him_ all the time, our own son would fear me and then I'd be mistaken for him by the ministry and sent to Azkaban." I said, a smile playing on my lips.

She shrugged off my arm and turned to walk back towards the door, "Stop making jokes about this, George! I thought I'd lost you tonight and you act like that's no big deal!" she argued.

I frowned and leaned against my nightstand, trying to think of something to say. "Do you really think I think it's no big deal?" I finally asked. She turned to look at me, nodding. "You're acting like it and you haven't said otherwise. I'm forced to think it's true by default."

I gave her a disbelieving look, "Of course it's a big deal to me, Artemis. If I die not only am I leaving Fred and my brothers and Ginny and my parents, I'm leaving you and our son." I told her seriously. "Death is on all of our minds when we're doing something for the Order, or we're fighting Death Eaters, but instead of depressing everyone and talking about what might have happened, I'd rather cheer everyone up with a good laugh."

Artie's expression softened and she dropped her arms. I held my open and she quickly ran into them, burying her head in my chest. I rested my head on top of her head and sighed, "That's why I'm always so insistent on you staying home with Freddie. I don't know how I'd feel if you had been the one with the blood running down your face, missing an ear, like me or worse, ending up like Mad-Eye." I mumbled to her.

"So you'd rather me see you go through that?" She asked quietly, her voice hurt. I shrugged, "I know it's hypocritical, but I guess I still have the mindset that I'm never going to die, just get seriously injured. I'm sorry." I mumbled to her.

She nodded, "I don't care if you think you're invincible and I'm not, I'm fighting next time. I'm apart of the Order, too. I want to help win this war, so get use to the idea of me fighting alongside you." she said, looking up at me.

I nodded, a frown forming on my lips, "Who'd watch Freddie?" I asked the question my only real excuse for why she wouldn't be able to fight. "My dad has never been one for battling and he loves watching Freddie. I'd just leave him with him." She said immediately.

I sighed, "You're so keen on fighting. Most girls would prefer staying inside looking after the small children."

She sent me a smile, "You know I'm not most girls."

I nodded, rolling my eyes, "Unfortunately, this is true. Damn, and here I was all excited about having a future with a girl like all the others."

"You know that's a lie." She laughed, resting her head against my chest. I raised an eyebrow in mock thought, "A lie? Which? That part about having a future with you or saying I wanted to be with a girl like most girls?"

She tightened her grip around me and I laughed, "Yeah, it was bold face lie. I'd probably work for the Ministry before I ever dated a girl like everyone else."

* * *

The next day the quite hectic, what with Fleur's family arriving and all of us getting ready for the wedding.

I managed to comb my hair slightly, trying not to mess up the newly wrapped bandages Artie had applied that morning. I buttoned up my vest, clutching my toothbrush between my teeth. The lighting in the loo was horrible for me to see all the buttons so I stepped out of the loo and before I knew it, mum had stepped inside.

I knocked on the door, still clutching my toothbrush with me teeth. "Mum! I wasn't done!" I called.

"Now you are. I have to get ready too, you know." She called through the door. I groaned and made my way down the stairs. I had to get outside quickly to help dad and the guys pitch up the tent. I had no where else to put my toothbrush, so I quickly felt around the bandages where the hole was and dug through it until their was an opening. I pulled my toothbrush from my mouth and continued to brush the front of my teeth as I tiptoed into the kitchen. I had seen from the corner of my eye Harry and Ginny snogging so I felt the need to be a quiet as possible.

Finally I reached the sink were teacups already filled were and I placed my toothbrush on my ear, and picked up a cup, watching Ginny and Harry with a grin on my lips. They broke apart and started at me, flustered. "Morning." I said happily, sending them a playful wink. Ginny quickly left the room as I took a drink, leaving me and Harry.

I gave him a look, which caused him to look slightly uncomfortable and he left the room as well. Was it because I had a toothbrush sticking out of my head or did everyone just not want to be around me? Curious.

Artie came running down the stairs, holding Freddie in her arms. Her hair was tightly curled and she was wearing a dark purple halter cocktail dress. I don't know much about dresses, but I certainly knew everything about this one; she wouldn't quiet down about how much she loved the detail for weeks. It had a Charmeuse trim around the waist with a beaded brooch and an empire waist, which I guess meant it made the skirt look really flowy. She was wearing matching dark purple, almost black, heals with straps around the ankle but one of the straps wasn't locked as she ran down the stairs and through the kitchen, holding Freddie.

I spit out the tea mixed with toothpaste into the sink and walked up to her curiously, "What's up, Artie?"

She groaned, "I can't find his pillow. Gosh, I spent days trying to charm it so Freddie wouldn't be able to drop the rings and now I can't find the darn pillow."

I laughed and started looking around the room. About a month ago Bill and Fleur had asked Artie and I if Freddie would like to carry the rings in the wedding, and then hand them to Charlie. Freddie had just learned to walk and we both weren't sure but they insisted. We both finally agreed and when they finally got a pillow to place the rings Artie had spent who knows how long charming it.

After a few minutes of looking through the whole ground floor, Artie noticed my toothbrush sticking out of my ear.

"George! You could get an infection!" She said, shocked. I laughed and gently pulled the toothbrush out of my ear, "Relax, Artie. I couldn't even feel it." I said.

She placed Freddie down and quickly walked over to me, trying to fix the bandages.

We heard the front door open and Bill walked in, holding the pillow and the rings. "Hey, um," He raised an eyebrow at us, "Busy?" he asked.

Artie quickly finished fixing the bandages and walked up to Bill. "No, it's fine. Thank Merlin, you found them." She said happily. Bill nodded, "Are you sure you don't want to be in the party? I'm sure Fleur won't mind you walking with George or Freddie."

Artie shook her head, "Fleur has a full party with her sister and Ginny. I'll just have George go grab Freddie during the ceremony or Ginny could. It's fine. Besides, I wouldn't match the other ladies at all." She said, looking down at her dress.

Bill sighed and nodded, "Alright, if you insist." he said before looking passed her at me. "We're setting up the tent now." he told me. I nodded, standing up and watching towards Artie. I took her free hand and placed my toothbrush in it, "Take care of that, will you?" I asked, kissing her cheek and following Bill out the door.

I had a feeling Artie was glaring at me but oh well.

* * *

The wedding had gone perfectly well. Freddie even received a number of aww's from the guests as he walked down the aisle with one hand holding up the pillow and the other in his mouth, biting on continuously. Charlie walked up to him and took the pillow and rings from Freddie, while I walked over and picked him up and brought him back to my seat.

Mum had cried when Bill and Fleur kissed, and everyone clapped. Once everyone stood up to clap, the chairs disappeared and the walls of the tent vanished, a dance floor appearing under our feet and tables surrounding the center of the tent. Once it finally got dark everyone was seated inside, dancing, eating and talking with everyone happily while different members of the Order stood watch outside.

Fred and I had a bet going to see which one of us could get some of the French girls to flirt with us but I guess the bandages weren't working in my favor, seeing as Fred was surrounded by three giggling girls and I was left standing near, well, women who were older than my mother.

Artie made her way over to me, a smile on her face. "Where's Freddie?" I asked. She pointed towards Tonks and Lupin, "She wanted to play with him for a bit. Right fine with me, I've wanted to dance all night." She glance around, "Where's Fred?" She asked.

I pointed to the other side of the tent, "Flirting with the French girls."

Artie smiled, "Oh, who needs them? You got your own fine little English girl."

I rolled my eyes, "Darn. I was so looking forward to snogging someone from another culture."

She laughed and took my hand, leading me to the dance floor.

We spent a good amount of time dancing; enjoying ourselves before Tonks sadly gave back Freddie, stating she was going to patrol outside with Lupin.

We could tell Freddie was tired and just when Artie and I began walking towards the house to put Freddie to bed, when the whole tent froze.

Kingsley Shacklebolt's Patronus floated in the center of the dance floor and everyone backed away, staring at it shocked. I took a step in front of Artie and Freddie, pulling out my wand.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour in dead. They are coming." Kingsley's voice rang through the tent before his Patronus disappeared and the whole tent became panicked.

All around us guests started to disapparate and I took hold of Artie and led her out of the tent towards the house, making sure the coast was clear as we did so.

Flying balls of black came crash landing into the tent and Death Eaters' began casting spells in every direction. I flew my arm around me and pointed it at a Death Eater "Expelliarmus!" I shouted, and the Death Eater flew backwards, his wand flying across the tent.

We were able to make it out of the tent and into the house safely and I glanced out the window, "Alright, you and Freddie get somewhere safe." I told her.

She stared at me, baffled, "No! I'm going to fight!" She said, pulling her wand out from a pocket of her dress. I raised an eyebrow. I didn't know dresses could have pockets. "What about Freddie?" I asked.

She looked down at our whimpering son and bit her lip.

But, before she could answer the noise outside had died down. I opened the door, and walked out, my wand raised. Artie followed.

The tent was mostly cleared and the fires were put out. The only ones inside the tent was my family and the Order members, and a group of Death Eaters were around them. I saw out of the corner of my eye Artie tightening her grip on Freddie. This wasn't going to go well.

* * *

**A/N:**

**this was updated a lot quicker than normal. huh.**

**anywho, I hope you liked this chapter. I haven't written in Artie's POV in a while. Next chapter consists of the year the Weasley spent "underground", all leading up to the very beginning of the Battle at Hogwarts. **

**idk when I shall update next, but I hope you all stick with it! thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! it means a lot! **

**review and tell me what you think:) Bye!**


	15. Hiding

__**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen: Hiding**_

**George**

Surprising, the Death Eaters had left that night rather quickly. They interrogated us about the whereabouts of Harry, and we all answered truthfully, saying we didn't know where they apparated to.

Mum and dad insisted Fred, Artie, Freddie and I come stay with them now that it was getting so serious out. We all agreed and we sorted out the living situation at the Burrow. Since Ginny was going back to Hogwarts, mum had Artie and Freddie stay in her room while Fred and I claimed our bedroom again.

Fred and I would take shifts going to the Joke shop the first few months, not really feeling comfortable leaving mum and Artie alone at the Burrow with Freddie. We were both surprised that Lee Jordan had written us explaining he was starting a Pirate Radio program to broadcast the truth about what was happening during the war, and wanted Fred and I to co-host it with him.

Fred immediately agreed, even coming up with his own codename for the show, _Rapier_. I decided against it, telling him I wanted to stay home as much as possible to help mum and Artie. Truthfully, I didn't want Fred to know I was staying because I was scared my days with Artie and Freddie were numbered.

Mum seemed particularly attached to watching the clock most times of the day, making sure the spoon with Ron's picture on it was still safe.

Artie and I spent our days curled up on the couch, listening to Potterwatch while Freddie played on the floor in front of us. Artie and I both always had on wands ready, and we seemed to always be looking over our shoulder.

During the evenings, Artie would dress Freddie warmly and the three of us would check in on her father. He had quit his job and made it a part of his daily routine to keep his house guarded and safe from any type of attack. Luckily, it was located in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees and had no bright colors to cause it to stand out. Artie and I were certain no one would be attacking his home any time soon.

One night he showed us a secret passage way he had made under the house, in case of extreme emergencies. He said the hidden room could be accessed by secret hiding places in the core rooms (his room, Artie's old bedroom, the living room, the main bathroom and kitchen). He showed us how to access it that night. He pushed the piano that stood against the wall away and tapped the wall twice with his wand and a small handle appeared. We all stepped through and the moment we did we were somehow transported under the house and the secret passageway door closed and we heard the piano move back in its place.

The room looked like it was pure concrete, with a large bed in the corner, a mini stove and cooler along with a radio, two gas lamps and an adjacent room I had to assume was a small bathroom.

Mr. Moore showed us around the small room, not that there was much to show, and explained how we got out. Their was a chalk outline in the center of the floor and, again, Mr. Moore tapped it twice and muttered "Master bedroom" to the ground before the handle appeared and he opened the trap door, sliding through it. Artie followed him, and then I held Freddie close to me as I slid through the door and felt my body do some type of flip flop when I realized I was coming out sideways on the wall in Mr. Moore's bedroom. I quickly held onto the wall and pulled myself up before I completely lost my footing and fell to the floor.

Mr. Moore's wardrobe had moved to the side to let us all out of the trapdoor and I grinned widely as I realized just how brilliant this was.

"That's spectacular, Mr. Moore!" I said happily, watching the trapdoor close on its own, sealing itself against the wall and the handle disappearing.

Mr. Moore nodded, "Yes, yes. I figured it would be quite hard for the Death Eaters to find me in a sound proof room miles under the house with no known way of getting down there. I added it myself without getting permits or informing the Ministry so the only ones who know of it are the four of us."

"We won't tell a soul, dad." Artie said moving around the room to close his bedroom curtains. We then proceeded outside from behind the wardrobe so it could move back to its place against the wall and we all walked back out of the room, downstairs.

"I'll happily take Freddie when you need to fight, darling. Although, I highly advise you not to. This war is dangerous." He told Artie. She nodded, taking a seat on the sofa. I sat next to her and placed Freddie on the floor, where he walked over to the coffee table and began stuffing his mouth with the candy in Mr. Moore's candy dish.

"I want to do my part for this war dad. I want to help and fight alongside George and my friends." she explained. Mr. Moore gave us a sad look and took a seat in his large chair across from us; "If you and George die…" he trailed off.

"Then Freddie will know his parents died doing what was right." I said slowly, gripping Artie's hand. Mr. Moore stared at us for a moment before sighing, "If you two insist, I'll take care of him."

Artie smiled happily and got up to hug him. I smiled, happy to know our son would be protected during this. I just didn't know if I could say the same about myself or Artie.

* * *

In early April we had left our home at the Burrow to stay with our Great Aunt Muriel for safety reasons. After Easter Holiday mum had Ginny stay home with us, refusing to let her return to the school.

Tonks had delivered a healthy baby boy in early April, which they named "Ted" for her father that was killed the month before. Lupin had come to visit us quite soon after his son's birth, letting all of us know about it and stating Ted had managed to change his hair color from black to orange within the first hour he was born. Artie and I had smiled, happy to see that Teddy (the nickname Lupin had called him) appeared to be a Metamorphmagus like his mother and not a werewolf like his father.

During the days while Ginny and Artie would play with Freddie in the living room, Fred and I had converted the back room of Aunt Muriel's home to supply and sell our products by owl.

The days were quite tiring and or boring, seeing as we either spent the day owling off our products, or hiding from Aunt Muriel. Artie felt bad for leaving mum and dad with Muriel most of the day, but I assured her she didn't want to spend more than ten minutes with her. The only thing I liked about the stay there were the number of rooms. It seemed like my great aunt had enough rooms for all of us. Ginny got her own room, along with Fred and mum and dad's room was right next to Aunt Muriel's while Artie, Freddie and I got a room to ourselves on the ground floor, much to mum's dismay. Thankfully dad talked her out of objecting (what they didn't know was Fred's room was originally Artie's room, but mum and dad weren't there to hear the sleeping arrangements and Fred was kind enough to switch rooms with her).

By the end of April, I sat in our bedroom, staring out the window into the darkening sky. The lights were out and the sound of my family came from the living room. I kept thinking over and over about things, and how dangerous things were becoming.

Artie had gotten a hold of taking as many pictures as she could of anything remotely happy. She wouldn't admit it, but it was because she didn't think she had enough memories of the family for Freddie, in case one or all of us wouldn't be able to come back to him. She probably had about thirty photos of Freddie with at least all of us, besides Ron, Harry, Hermione, Percy, Bill, Charlie, and Fleur.

Not to mention she had millions of photos of all of us together. Her and mum had teamed up to help us all think about other things besides the war; we'd have "family game time" and always make it an extremely big deal that we all ate together. Artie spent all the extra time she had making all the new photo albums for her and mum. It was cute and sad how she was so dedicated to doing it.

Tonight, however, it was getting to me, the war. Mum had brought her clock with her here and I saw earlier before dinner Ron's was shaking at "_Mortal Peril_". I noticed all of our spoons were pointed at "_Mortal Peril_" since the war started, but none of them seemed to shake. I could only assume Ron was in very serious danger if it caused his spoon to shake.

I didn't want to point this out to mum, but I doubted it wouldn't be long until she noticed the spoon and began questioning as to why the spoon was shaking before she realized it herself.

I didn't know what to make of it, but seeing as his spoon never shook until today, I just had a feeling we were getting closer and closer to a battle.

Finally, I stood up and walked out of the room, and made my way up the stairs to find Fred. He was laying in his bed in his room, writing down something I could only assume was something for the joke shop. He looked up as I walked in the room and set his notepad and quill aside. "Something the matter, Georgie?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Actually, I was hoping for a favor."

Fred shrugged, "Anything, Georgie. Name it and I'll try my best." I walked over to the bed and took a seat next to him, "I need some time alone with Artie." I told him.

He shrugged, "I'll take Freddie and see if mum and dad will let you two eat dinner alone,"

I interrupted him, "Not like that. I need the night alone with Artie."

Fred raised an eyebrow at me and laughed, "You dog, Georgie."

I rolled my eyes, "I am not a dog."

"You'd think after being able to shag for almost a year you'd get tired of It." he chuckled. I shook my head, "We haven't shagged. Not since we got pregnant with Freddie."

Fred continued to chuckle, not believing me, until he quieted down at my serious expression. "You're not joking George. I thought since you two shared a room back at our flat,"

"With Freddie in the room? I don't think so." I interrupted him. "Not ever since?" Fred asked, his voice still disbelieving. I nodded, "And I'm not saying we'll even shag tonight, I just want a night with just Artie and I, not having to worry about Freddie waking up or anything. If you could just watch him tonight than I would be very grateful." I explained.

Fred smiled at me and patted me on the back, "Of course, George. You have to do me a favor though."

I nodded. "You see, it's hard to entertain ladies at our flat with all of Freddie's toys and Artie getting up late at night to feed Freddie while I'm putting the moves on Angie. So, once all this is over if I ask, could you three go over to Artie's dad's? He does have rooms for you guys."

I smiled, chuckled, "Of course, Fred. I had no idea my girlfriend and son was delaying you shagging Angie."

Fred rolled his eyes and sighed; "Now you know."

I stood up, "I'll bring Freddie's playpen up here for you." Fred nodded, "I'll make sure mum and dad don't notice I'm bringing Freddie in my room then." he told me. I smiled, "Thanks a lot, Forge."

He grinned, "No problem Gred."

Thankfully, everything had gone as planned. Mum and dad were sitting in the sun room, watching the sky for any signs of Death Eaters, while everyone else was going off to bed. Artie walked in, brushing her wet hair, and noticed Freddie's playpen was gone. "Where is he?" She asked me.

I was sitting on the bed, shuffling a deck of cards, "Fred wanted some uncle/nephew bonding time and volunteered to watch him tonight."

"I didn't know we were offering him up to anyone." She said, taking a seat across from me. I shrugged, "Who am I to deny bonding between my brother and son?" I said a grin on my lips. She smiled and took the cards from my hand, "What are we playing?" She asked, shuffling them against her knee.

I shrugged, "Anything you want."

"Strip poker." She said mischievously. "Oh, I'll happily volunteer my shirt first." I said, reaching for my collar. She laughed and shook her head, "I'm only joking. How about Go Fish?"

I rolled my eyes and fell back on the bed, "You're killing me here, Artie."

She threw the cards at me and they flew across the bed, "52 pick up then." She said matter-of-factly. I kicked her leg with my foot and rolled over, collecting the cards one at a time while she continued to brush her hair.

I noticed the light under the door from the living room had finally gone off and realized mum and dad were finally going to bed. It must have been late then. I turned around to see Artie hanging up her robe on the hook and she turned around to look at me. I gave her a sideways grin and tossed the cards I had in my hand at her, "Help me!" I told her, pretending to sound desperate.

She rolled her eyes and began picking up the stay cards on the floor and bed while I pulled some that fell behind the pillows. After a few minutes we finally collected all the cards, Artie crawled across the bed and lay down next to me, stretching her arms over her head and staring at the ceiling.

I lay on my side, leaning up on my elbow, watching her. She kept glancing at me, and finally she rolled her eyes, "What are you staring at?" she asked me bashfully.

I shrugged, turning over on my stomach and falling into my pillow. "What do you want to do after the war?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I still want to work with muggles for a few years before applying for a job at Hogwarts."

I chuckled, "Remember what Ginny said? Burbage's probably dead because of her views on muggles and magical people, so if you applied as soon as the wars over you could work at Hogwarts immediately."

She shook her head, "I want to work amongst muggles first. Get to know them more and see how they live their lives without magic so I could teach the class better. Besides, how do we know we'll win the war?" She asked. George raised his eyebrow, "Don't tell me you have doubts?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I just can't help but think negative, George. Anything can happen."

"Well I think you should think positive." I mumbled, wrapped my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me. She giggled. "You think enough positive thoughts for the both of us."

I shrugged, staring into her eyes. "Promise me something Artie."

She nodded. "We'll be together after the war, right?" I asked seriously. She nodded, smiling, "Not even a war can tear us apart."

I closed my eyes, my lips turning down in a frown. "Promise me you won't freak out but, I had a bad dream."

"Recently?" Artie asked concerned. I shook my head, "When you were pregnant. Their was a battle at Hogwarts and I saw a baby girl walking through the crowd. I took her inside to a safe place and she said I was her father, and then she showed me a finger with an engagement ring on it and said that was her mum. It kind of spooked me." I explained.

Artie thought for a moment, "Does that mean Freddie will turn into a girl soon?"

I laughed and shoved her, "Take something seriously, Artemis!"

She laughed and laid down on top of my chest, "You're making me sound like Peter Pettigrew or something, Georgie. I'm not going die and if I did I'm sure my whole body would be found and not just a finger." she explained.

I sighed, "At least that's slightly positive."

She chuckled and quickly kissed my lips before resting her head back down on my chest, "Goodnight, George. Don't worry nothing bad will happen."

* * *

"Lightning has struck!" Fred announced, running down the stairs and into the family room. Artie ran into our bedroom and reappeared with a large bag we had packed weeks ago for Freddie. "We'll meet up with you all at Aberforth's. Artie and I are going to bring Freddie to Mr. Moore." I told my parents. They both gave me, Artie and Freddie a hug and we quickly apparated out of the living room.

Mr. Moore was sitting in his living room reading a book, but once we saw us with the bag he knew what was happening. I pushed the piano out of the way while Mr. Moore slung the bag over his shoulder. Artie was hugging Freddie tightly and giving him dozens of kisses.

She handed him to me and I did the same, "I love you, Freddie. Be good." I told him calmly before handing him to Mr. Moore.

"Take care of him, Daddy." Artie told him. He nodded, "I love you darling. Be safe, both of you."

Artie and I nodded and we made sure Mr. Moore and Freddie was underground and the piano back in place before we apparated into Aberforth's home.

Our whole family was gathered there, including Kingsley, Lupin, and the rest of the Order. Neville was helping opening into the secret passageway behind the painting one by one. Artie and I both shared hugs with Bill, Charlie and Fleur. We both went into the tunnel after Fred and the three of us ran down the tunnel with our wands lit, trying to reach the Room of Requirement.

After about ten minutes everyone had gathered in the room of Requirement and mum was trying to calm Ginny, since she was underage and wasn't allowed to go out into the battle.

We were all gathered as a family when I noticed Percy walking up to up. After I noticed dad did, and soon the whole family turned to see him. He began by apologizing, which we all didn't really believe. After almost three years of him ignoring us he expects us to just forgive him?

"I was a fool!" Percy told his parents sadly. "I was an idiot, a pompous prat; I was a- a-"

"Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron." Fred cut in nonchalantly.

"Yes, I was!" Percy agreed, nodding towards Fred. Fred shrugged, "Well, you can't say fairer than that." looking towards our parents. They both shared a look before mum walking forward and hugged Percy tightly.

I grinned and Artie walked up to him after mum let go. "Hello, Perce." she said weakly. He smiled and hugged her, "I can't wait to meet the baby after all this is over!" he said happily, letting her go and looking at myself and Artie.

"How'd you know?" I asked curiously. He smiled sheepishly. "Umbridge kind of made a fuss about it a when Artie got pregnant. Mentioned it was yours. I'm glad to know I'm an uncle."

Artie smiled happily and hugged him again, "Freddie will be trilled to know he has another uncle!"

I grinned and the doors of the room opened and Neville ran in. "Alright, let's go!" he called, waving his arm in the way and pointing for everyone to leave. "Head to the Great Hall!" he told everyone.

Fred and I walked side by side while Artie walked on my other side, holding my hand. We were taking back Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter. Only four more to go I believe. **

**Goodness I can't believe it's almost over! wow!**

**Anyways, I hope you all liked the chapter and I can't wait to hear what you guys think of it! :)**

**So remember to review! :D Bye guys! stay tuned for more! **


	16. The Battle

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**_Chapter Sixteen: The Battle_**

**George**

After Snape apparated out of the Great Hall and Voldemort told us to surrender Harry or risk having a battle we all began separating. McGonagall told all the underage wizards and witches to stay inside and told everyone who was over the age of seventeen and the Order to stay and help put up barriers and guarding posts.

"Fred, George!" Kingsley shouted over to us. Fred, Artie and I quickly turned around and saw Dad, Kingsley and Lupin walking towards us. "You two come with us, help keep lookout." Kingsley explained.

"What about me?" Artie asked, pulling her hair back with a ponytail. Kinsley nodded, "Go with Neville and the others towards the covered bridge. They'll need as much help they can get."

Artie nodded and hugged Fred and I before running out of the Great Hall. We followed dad, Kingsley and Lupin up the stairs to the very top of Hogwarts tower, walking out and leaning on the railing around the roof. We had front row seats to watch as the Death Eaters tried to take down the protective spell around the castle.

I looked at it nervously and quickly elbowed Fred, not taking my eyes off the sight. "You okay there, Fred?" I asked.

He hesitated for a moment before finally nodded, "Yeah."

I looked at him and he looked at me before I smiled, "Me too." I told him, elbowing him again.

* * *

**Artie**

I ran down towards the covered bridge and smiled ear to ear when I saw him. "Oliver!" I screamed, almost tackling him as I hugged him. He laughed and kept the two of us up while the guys standing behind him chuckled. "I-I haven't seen you in so long! How'd you know to come?" I asked him, out of breath. "Busy with Quidditch and all, but Fred came and let me know. I even brought some of my teammates to help." He said, waving behind him towards the other guys.

I smiled at them and gave Oliver one last hug, "I'd stay and chat but we're in the middle of-"

"A battle, yes. It was great seeing you Artemis. Good luck!" he said. I nodded and continued running down the corridors towards the entrance to the covered bridge.

I ran up towards Neville, who was leaning over the railing looking down at something. "Nev!" I called. He turned to look at me and grinned. "What do you need me to do?" I asked him. He paused for a moment, thinking, before Seamus popped his head out from the other side of the rail, climbing over, "Nev, hand me more of that." He said, pointing towards from string on the floor. He obliged, "Seamus, what can Artie do?" He asked.

Seamus glanced at me, "Can you climb?" He asked. I shook my head and he sighed, "Stay here and keep Neville company, eh?" He said, before disappearing under the covered bridge again.

For the next twenty minutes Neville and I took turns watching out for our friends under the bridge placing the explosives and keeping watch at the entrance of the bridge from the forest. After a while Neville and I helped our friends out from under the covered bridge and set up the place where the fuse would start. Seamus explained this to Neville, who volunteered to set it off. While all this happened I stood watch by the entrance, and noticed something was happening on the other side of the castle. It looked like we were already under attack! We were given an hour. There was no way it had been that long so quickly. Those arses!

Neville came running towards me, "Hurry up and get to the others, alright?"

I nodded, "You sure you don't want me here?"

He nodded. I gave him a quick hug, "Good luck!" I told him before running down the bridge. I grinned when I saw Ginny standing with the others. "What are you doing here?" I asked. She gave me a disbelieving look, "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss this."

So, we waited. We stood guard around the hall, pointing in directions for scared underclassmen to go for cover and where upperclassmen could go to help. Ginny and I paced on the bridge, trying to peek ahead to see how Neville was doing and when the bridge would explode. I hoped he was a fast runner.

After a few more minutes we heard the sounds of screaming coming from the forest. I peeked my head out of the covered bridge and looked towards the forest and almost collapsed. There were so many people!

I turned towards my friends, "There coming!" I told them, backing up so I stood next to Ginny.

We heard the sound of heavy footsteps hitting against the wood and the bridge started to tremble; they were on the bridge. "Come on, Neville." I mumbled, keeping my gaze deep in the tunnel, waiting to see him.

"There's Neville!" Nigel shouted, pointing deeper down the bridge. Along with him was a large group of Snatchers, followed by the huge explosions of the bridge.

"Come on Neville!" I shouted, worriedly, waving him forward as the bridge was exploding closer and closer. I gripped Ginny's arm as an explosion happened just behind Neville and screamed when he reached forward and fell under the bridge along with the snatchers.

Ginny and I tried to run forward after him but Nigel and Seamus held us back. "Careful! This part of the bridge can still snap under our weight!" Seamus said seriously. Ginny slowly took a step forward, craning her neck to try and see Neville.

A hand appeared and gripped the bridge while throwing their wand up as well. Neville pushed himself up and struggled to keep hold of the bridge. "That went well." He breathed out.

Ginny, Seamus and I walked forward as gently as possible and pulled Neville up to his feet, before retreating back into the castle. "I'll go with Katie and Alicia." I told Ginny and Neville. Ginny hugged me and we went our separate ways.

I ran behind Katie and we were in a part of the castle I didn't walk through frequently when I did go to Hogwarts. I knew it was another way to get towards the dungeons but also another way to get towards the main staircases.

In the lone hallway there was a few large glass cases with memorabilia on display; photographs, masks, even a few swords and daggers. I jumped when I saw a bright spark outside the window and reassured myself it was just coming from the battle on the other side of the castle. I hoped everyone was alright.

"Where are we going?" I called towards Katie and Alicia. "We want to check and make sure no Death Eaters are sneaking in back here!" Katie called over her shoulder. I nodded and tried my best to keep up with them. We saw Death Eaters flying about outside the windows and I ran closer to the window, pointing my wand towards them, "Stupefy!" I shouted, and the Death Eater fell towards the ground.

"Good one!" Alicia called as I ran to catch up to them.

We turned another corner and there it was in front of us. A full on battle before our eyes. It was between about ten Death Eaters and some third years. Katie, Alicia and I ran towards them, shouting spells and telling the underclassmen to run away. As one small girl tried to run down the corridor the Death Eater I was about to stun shot a spell towards her and she fell to the floor, dead. I gritted my teeth and cast my spell, before running towards the girl. She was a Hufflepuff and she didn't look any more than twelve. I closed her eyes and ran back towards the Death Eaters.

* * *

I had no idea how long we had fought the Death Eaters. I had completely lost track of time. All I knew was it was still pitch black outside which meant it was either Midnight or close after it. Alicia fired a spell at the last Death Eater standing and she flew back and crashed into the wall.

Katie and Alicia high fived and took off down the hallway while I turned back to where we came from. Seeing as I had lost track of time I had no idea what was currently happening up front. Were we winning, or loosing? Was George alright? Was the rest of the Weasleys alright? I needed to know, and I knew if I headed back towards the courtyard I'd have my answer, since that was where the core of the battle was taking place.

I heard something crash behind me and I stopped in my tracks and turned around. The Death Eater Alicia had shot into the wall was following me, an evil glare in her eyes and a grin on her lips as she pointed her wand at me.

Before I could even raise my wand she screamed, "Levicorpus!"

I was flung back and continued going until I crashed onto the floor at least fifty feet from where I was standing. The woman cackled and screamed, "Crucio!"

A horrible seizing pain ran through my spine and I curled into a ball, gripping my wand and the floor, screaming. The Death Eater laughed, "Crucio!" She screamed again, walking closer to me.

I screamed again and my whole body felt as if it was being stabbed continuously. She leaned over me and grinned in my face, her eye twitching. I tried to regain as much control of my body as quickly as possible before she did it again. I kicked my legs in the air, colliding them with her stomach, and pushed her up and back into the wall ahead of me, crashing her body into the glass case.

I pushed myself up as quickly as I could, gripping my wand and holding it out at arms length. One of the daggers from the case slid towards my foot and I stepped on it, keeping my eye on her.

She quickly bounced back and wiped the blood from her face. I flicked my wand in her direction, "Expli-"

"Sectumsempra!" She screeched, slashing her wand in the air. I knew that curse. That was the same curse used on George almost a year ago.

I glanced down and saw a large gash across my light blue shirt, and a large amount of blood gushing from it. The witch flicked her wand and another gash formed just over my heart.

I doubled over, gripping my stomach and gasping.

I looked up at her and she was laughing evilly, readying herself to say another curse. Before she could I gripped the dagger under my foot and threw it at her, the dagger landing straight into her chest. She gasped and I held up my wand weakly, "Petrificus totalus." I groaned, clenching my teeth as the Death Eater froze and fell back against the broken glass.

I stumbled forward, gripping the wall as a screeching noise came through my mind and I realized who it was. He was speaking to not only me, but the rest of us.

"_You have fought valiantly but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In the absents, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather then face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest so you can confront your fate. If you do not do this I shall kill every last man, woman, and child who tries to conceal you from me."_

I stumbled forward once more and tried my best to run down the hall. My body fell forward every few minutes and I used my right hand to push my body back up as I went. I could get to the Great Hall safely now. I could see George and make sure he's alright. I wasn't going to let myself die; I couldn't, I wouldn't.

I black haze swirled around my peripheral vision and I could taste blood in my mouth. I was almost to the covered bridge, which meant I'd be half way towards the Great Hall. Just a little more.

* * *

**George**

I wanted to explode. I wanted to die. I wanted to just take my wand and cast the killing curse on every Death Eater that was living, including Voldemort; but I also wanted to collapse under my feet and curl into a ball while I waited for sweet death to pour over me.

He was gone. _He was gone_. My brother, my other half, my twin. _He_. _Was_. _Gone_.

I clung to my father for dear life, for fear I'd collapse if I let go. My brother was laying next to my feet, his eyes closed and his heart no longer beating. If I hadn't been there myself, I could have just pretended he was asleep. That's it, he's _asleep._ In a few moments he'll wake up and laugh and mum will slap him for fooling us like that while I'll hug him and tell him he really fooled me.

No, no he isn't sleeping. He's _dead_. I choked out a sob, "F-Fred!" I practically screamed, clutching my father's shirt and squeezing my eyes closed tightly.

I couldn't get the image out of my mind. We were all fighting a group of Death Eaters, Percy made a joke towards the Minister, Fred and I had laughed and then it happened. The wall just collapsed and fell on top of him. Just like that. He was gone. He was crushed under that weight and he was gone. _Gone_.

"W-Why?" I choked out, my legs trembling as my dad patted my back.

I turned my head and looked at Fred, biting my lip to keep from screaming. Mum was leaning over him, crying and brushing back his hair. Ginny was in pure shock at the sight, Bill was holding Fleur while she cried, and Percy stood by Charlie, the both of them mixed with depression and shock.

"Ron." dad muttered and I quickly spun around to see my youngest brother. He was looking past me at Fred and I walked towards him and hugged him, gripping him tightly as I choked out another sob.

Ron moved past me, walking towards Fred before collapsing beside him, burying his head in Fred's chest. I could feel my body shaking and I almost fell to the ground if Percy had not put his hand on my shoulder, gripping it tightly to keep me up. I was still shaking and I crossed my arms, closing my eyes and tried to focus on trying to get myself together, even though I knew it was no use.

How was I supposed to get myself together when I can't be _together_ again? When I will _never_ be together again. I can never be _whole_ again. Fred was my other half, in every way. My best friend, my twin, my brother, business partner, everything. I couldn't even begin to picture him not being by my side, talking about a new prank he'd thought up or business plans for the shop or just being there for me, because he _always_ was.

After a few minutes Hermione took Ron away, trying to get him to calm down. I was about to go towards Fred when I heard my name.

"George? _George Weasley_?"

I, along with the rest of my family, turned towards the doors and saw Oliver Wood running frantically through the room, searching for me.

Percy waved towards him and Oliver ran up to us, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he got sight of Fred.

"What?" I choked, surprised at how hollow and angry my voice was. Oliver paused and looked at Fred, before looking at me. His face looked pained and nervous, before he glanced behind him at the Great Hall doors as they carried another body in.

"I-She-uh," He stuttered, his eyes watering. He choked slightly and bit his lip, "I found her by the bridge. I-I," he stuttered.

_Her_? _She_? Who was he talking about? I glanced over my shoulder and studied the shocked faces of my family members as they turned towards me. Who was Oliver talking about? My whole family was here. Why would he tell me about…?

"_No_." I muttered, turning back towards the two students carrying in the fallen girl on the gurney.

I pushed past Oliver and ran towards the girl as the two students set the gurney down, and Madam Pomfrey rushed towards her.

I fell next to Artemis and studied her every inch. Her eyes were closed and her skin was a pale gray color, almost matching Fred's. Fresh blood was dripping from her mouth and her shirt was ripped in two places, with large blood stains formed around them. Her arms and hands were soaked in the blood and I gripped her hand as Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand towards Artemis's stomach.

"Is she dead?" I heard Ginny ask from behind me, her voice horrified.

Madam Pomfrey didn't answer her, just continued on muttering her spell at Artemis's stomach. I rubbed my thumb along her hand and kissed it, hugging it close to my chest as I kept my eyes on her face. I waited for some sign of movement, some sign that she was alive, that this war didn't take two of the most important things of my life. I never got that sign.

I did notice the blood stains had shrunken somewhat and Madam Pomfrey poured some type of potion in her mouth while she rubbed Artemis's throat, trying to get it to go down.

Madam Pomfrey stood up and walked towards my parents, who stood by her feet. I only caught a few words that stood out to me.

"Sectumsempra…deep…wounds…barely…living…not much longer…"

I choked on a sob and hugged her arm closer, leaning over and burying my head in her shirt. This wasn't happening; none of it could be happening. It wasn't fair. What had I ever done to loose Fred and Artemis? He was gone, she was almost gone and according to Madam Pomfrey it wouldn't be long until she joined Fred as well.

They couldn't both be gone. They couldn't.

* * *

**A/N**

**thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter :) It made me smile.**

**Sorry i killed fred. I try to stay as close to the original story as possible and Fred's death has a major toll on George, i couldn't just leave it out. **

**also, since i like to keep close to the original story, who thinks I'm killing off Artie as well? I think I might, you never know. **

**leave me some reviews and I might reconsider ;) haha. but seriously, tell me what you think guys! :D I'd love to know! see ya soon! **


	17. Real Feelings

**I do not own Harry Potter. Warning: the F-bomb is used in this chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen: Real Feelings**_

**George**

That was it, it was done. We had won and Voldemort was gone, for good. Most of the Death Eaters were either dead, seriously injured or gone into hiding. Although, it won't be long until Order Members and Aurors find them and put them back in Azkaban.

Mum and dad were having a long discussion with Kingsley and Percy, while Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Ginny all stood near the benches talking and glancing over at me every few moments. I was sitting down, leaning against the wall, fumbling with my hands to keep them from ripping out my hair and stared down at Artemis.

She still hadn't woken up, after almost six hours; she hadn't really made any improvement at all. All I knew was she still had her heartbeat, as faint as it was. My mind kept wandering on outrageous thoughts. I wondered, since she was on the verge of death, if she was able to see everyone else who died. If Fred was with her, if he was trying to get her to go with him or push her back towards me.

Maybe going with Fred would be better for her. I was only shot with that spell and lost my ear; yes it was painful, but who knows how many organs were cut along with her chest and stomach. She could be in pain far greater then the Cruciatus curse, and here I was hoping she'd wake up to it.

"George," I heard someone whisper to me. I looked up and Ginny was standing over me, trying not to look at Artemis.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice sounding dry and wispy. Ginny pointed towards our brothers, "Bill and Charlie are going up to the Prefect's bathroom to wash up. I'll watch Artie so you can go too." She explained.

I shook my head, looking back down at Artie, "You go, I'm staying."

Ginny paused for a moment, opening her mouth to say something, before quickly turning and walking away.

I continued fidgeting with my hands and watched Artie. After a while the injured were moved to the Hospital Wing while Order members went to find the families of the dead students so they can see them. I helped Oliver carry Artemis to the Hospital Wing and I sat by her bedside while Madam Pomfrey and dozens of more Healers hurried about to the injured and gave them potions and muttered spells at their various body parts.

A few Healers came by Artie's bed and pour some type of purple potion into her mouth before walking away. I slouched in my chair, stretching my legs under her bed as I watched everyone around the room. Before I knew it exhaustion had come over me and I was drifting off to sleep in my chair.

I dreamed I was at a park with Artemis. Dozens of small children were running about it, climbing on the jungle gym and sliding down all the slides. Parents were waving at their children happily while some stood on benches reading the paper. I was whispering to Artemis about something, but I couldn't hear what I was saying. Artemis was waving to a child playing on the jungle gym. The boy looked about five, with short red hair and freckles; no doubt it was Freddie.

Artie was wearing a long pea coat and I was in my normal dark brown jacket, which only let me assume it was near winter.

Artemis didn't look too interested in our conversation and when I was done she looked at me exasperated, explaining something to me while she pointed towards Freddie. I looked upset, scared, almost pleading while Artie looked angry and sad. Before I could say another word she walked towards Freddie, pulled him out of the jungle gym and dragged him away while he tried to come back to me.

I jerked suddenly and opened my eyes, rubbing them as I pushed myself up in my seat. I had no idea how long I had slept. It could have been a few minutes or all day, but I knew the dream had spooked me. What in the world had we talked about that would make her leave with Freddie? Where was that park anyway? I didn't recognize it at all.

I yawned and glanced around the room once again. It was still light out, but a few of the beds were empty now. They must have gotten better and were permitted to leave. I stretched my arms over my head once more and sighed. I wasn't even expecting what would happen next.

"G-George?"

My head snapped in Artie's direction and I saw her eyes flutter open and her arms drag up towards her face to rub her eyes.

I was in shock, standing up and looking down at her while Healers came rushing over and checked her over, every inch.

A Healer pushed my aside while he inspected her, and I stood there shocked. She-She was awake? He couldn't believe it. She was awake; eyes open, talking, with a shocked expression on her face.

It was all dazed. My family all came rushing in, mum examining every inch of her and then, she asked where Fred was. Mum started crying again and dad told her what happened, causing her to join my mum in the weeping. After a while I told my dad how to find her dad and Freddie and he went to get them while I stayed by her side.

Freddie liked the inside of Hogwarts; he ran into the Hospital Wing with a huge smile on his face, staring at the tall ceilings and portraits. He happily clapped and kissed Artie when her father put him on her bed and she hugged her dad.

I couldn't even come to terms with how I was feeling. After how scared I was when I saw her laying there, how worried I was that I'd lose her and my brother all in the same day, you'd think I'd be over flowing with happiness knowing she's awake and apparently well.

I sat on the chair, a small smile on my lips as I watched Artie wipe away tears as she hugged Freddie and her father, while Ron and Hermione went into full detail on what happened while she was unconscious.

Every few moments Freddie would look at me and smile, laughing loudly and waving to me, his favorite skill he'd mastered, and I'd nod at him, not feeling like waving back.

The guilt of what I was feeling had taken over me, and I didn't think I could ever tell anyone how I was feeling now. I assumed they all thought I was being so quiet was because I was in pure shock she was awake, which I was. But the feeling they had no idea I was feeling, was something I knew they'd be upset with me for. Because deep down inside me, I was upset Artemis had woken up.

* * *

A week later was the funeral. All of the extended family arrived and almost all of Hogwarts came as well. A tall, old man stood in front of Fred's body, giving a long, boring speech about how he was in a better place and whatnot. The speech put Freddie to sleep quite quickly.

After a while, we were all allowed to walk up to him to say our last goodbye.

_Our last goodbye._

It tasted bitter in my mouth when I thought of those words. I walked up with Artie by my side while she carried the sleeping Freddie. Mum and dad were after us. I guess the man thought it would be best for his twin and girlfriend to go first. I didn't want to go at all. I never wanted to have to say goodbye to him.

As I got closer, I felt something grip my stomach and pull down. He looked so peaceful, with his lips still stretched in a smile. It's so like him to die with a smile on his face. He was wearing black dress robes and his hair was sticking up in the front, just a bit.

Artie took a step forward, while I stayed in my spot. I felt my dad put his hand on my shoulder, trying to get me to step forward. Artie turned to look at me and I felt even sicker. I hadn't been able to look her straight in the face since she woke up and seeing her alive next to Fred, who would never get to take another breath again, it made me sick.

I turned to leave, but dad grabbed hold of my arm. I stopped, waited until he let go. He must have thought I'd turn around and go back but I didn't. I thought of my bedroom and apparated home, collapsing on my floor and screaming.

Nothing made sense, absolutely nothing. Why in the world was I feeling this way? It wasn't fair. I so desperately wanted to be happy I had Artie; that Freddie got to keep his mother; some children weren't lucky like that. Teddy Lupin lost both his parents to this war. Why wasn't I happy I still have Artie with me? Why couldn't I look at Artie without feeling sick?

I wish I had Fred to turn to. He would probably know why I felt like this. I knew it made no sense. I was so scared, upset and worried when I thought Artie was dying and now she's alive and I was upset because of it? I hated feeling like this. I had no right to even tell her I loved her if I felt like this because she's alive. It wasn't right.

I screamed again, pulling the blanket on my bed down and pressing my face against it, the fabric soaking up my sobs.

I heard a crack outside in the living room and muffled voices shouting my name. "George? George are you here?"

I had a feeling it was my parents and Artie, but I refused to get up.

I heard my door open, but I still refused to get up. "I found him!" I heard Artie sigh, happily. She closed the door and walked over to me, kneeling down at my side, "Georgie, are you okay?" She asked calmly.

"What the bloody hell do you think?" I snapped, glaring at her.

She sighed and tried to hug me but I jumped up and walked to the other side of the room, leaning on the wardrobe.

"George, I know you're upset,"

"Oh, do you?" I snapped again, staring down at the floor. I didn't even bother wiping my eyes; it was useless since I knew I couldn't stop crying.

"Well, it's pretty hard not to tell." Artie shot back. She stepped forward, "Please, come back. Everyone is worried about you."

"I don't care!" I said through gritted teeth, balling my hands into fists. "I just want to be with Fred!"

"Oh, George," She mumbled, trying to put her hand on my shoulder. I stepped away, glaring at her. "Don't _'oh, George,'_ me! I mean that, I mean that with my whole heart! I'd give up anything to have him back! You have no idea how this feels. How loosing a twin feels!"

"I don't, but-" She mumbled, but I cut her off.

"Exactly, you don't! It's like loosing your other half, like part of your soul has been stolen from you and you can never get it back! I will never see Fred again and I can't come to terms with that! I want my brother back, don't you understand? It kills me inside knowing he didn't get to come back and you-!" I paused, clenching my teeth together, trying to keep myself from finishing my sentence.

Artie gave me a curious look, "I what, George?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I couldn't take it anymore, I felt like I could explode. I stepped forward, leaning into her, an angry look on my face. "You did, alright? I can't get over how you were given a second chance at life and Fred didn't!"

Artie's eyes grew wide and she shook her head, slowly, "George, you don't mean that,"

"Yes, yes I do mean that!" I interrupted her. "It's not fair that Fred was simply crushed by a few bricks while you lost so much blood it was a bloody miracle you would ever wake up! It makes absolutely no sense whatsoever! Why did you get a second chance when Fred deserved it so much more?"

"Y-You really believe that?" She asked, her eyes brimming with tears, but I didn't care. I couldn't stop the words I didn't know I believed.

"Of course!" I bellowed, shouting towards the ceiling. "Fred was in the prime of his life, he had plans, and he still had a future to look forward to! He still had the joys of marriage and children to look forward to, growing old with the one he loved!"

"And I don't?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter if you don't, Fred deserved it, he was an amazing person, and he could make anyone laugh. He's my brother, you just don't understand! You'll never understand! And the more I look at you the more I'm reminded how fucked up this world works and how unfair everything is!"

"George," She pleaded, already crying at this point.

"Merlin don't you get it by now?" I screamed, "I hate that you're alive and Fred isn't! That you're here and Fred is gone forever! Every time I look at you I feel sick! If I was given the choice between you and Fred, it would be Fred, it would always be Fred! And I hate that I'm stuck with you!" I screamed, hot tears pouring down both our faces.

She dropped her head and took in a few breaths while I crossed to the other side of the room, my arms crossed and my eyes closed tight as I cried harder. None of this was fair. I wanted to be happy with Artie, but at the same time I hated her for being alive when Fred was dead. I hated all the words I had just said yet I knew I wouldn't have said them if there wasn't some truth behind them.

"Fine," I heard her say, her voice sounding slightly confident. "I'll leave. I'll leave and never come back. If that's what you want."

_No_. "Good!" I snapped, my shoulders trembling.

"I'm not leaving Freddie with you. You're unstable."

"TAKE HIM!" I screamed, turning towards her, angry. "Just leave me alone!" I felt my throat burning but I couldn't stop screaming.

She was still crying, but she kept her head up and quickly exited the room. I heard my parents asking a lot of questions, and Artie telling them goodbyes. Before I knew it I heard a crack and I knew she had gone.

My bedroom door flew open and my mum was the first one at me. "George Gideon Weasley, how _dare_ you-!" She started, taking hold of my shoulders.

I was about to snap at her too, until I saw the tears in her eyes. I broke down, falling on top of her and burying my head in her shoulder. "You go after her, George Weasley. You do not let her leave like that." Mum said sternly into my ear.

"I can't!" I choked out.

Mum patted my back, "Yes, you can. You're upset, darling. You just lost Fred. You're fragile right now, but you can't let her leave with those words in her mind."

I shook my head, "I just…I don't want to see her right now. I want to be alone, mum! I-I just want Fred!"

"Molly," Dad mumbled, getting mum's attention. Mum turned towards him, still holding me. "We should just leave him be."

Mum gawked at him, "You must be barking, Arthur. We can't just leave him in this state!"

"Then who will go find Artemis and reassure her everything will be alright?" He asked, curiously.

Mum paused for a moment, and then gently pushed me off her. She took hold of my chin to make me look her in the eyes, wiping away a few tears with her thumb. "You stay in this flat, George Weasley. You do not leave until we get back to check on you. We don't need you disappearing too." she said sternly.

I didn't nod; I just stared blankly at the gray floral pattern on her black dress. She led me towards the bed and I immediately fell into it, burying my head in my pillow. My parents quickly left after that, and I assumed they were off her Mr. Moore's home to talk to Artemis.

I fell asleep within the hour and woke up when it was dark outside. I heard voices outside and the sound of glasses and plates.

My door was ajar and I walked towards it to listen to the voices outside.

It was clearly mum, dad, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Fleur.

"So…she was no where?" I heard Fleur ask curiously.

"In a matter of speaking, yes." Mum answered, sadly. "Her father hadn't seen her since a few days ago."

"Where could she be? Did she say anything?" Hermione asked.

"She just said goodbye, it's what George wants." Dad said solemnly. I heard Ginny huff, "How could she just up and leave with Freddie when George is like this! She had no right!"

"You didn't hear George, sweetheart. If you father ever said something like that to me, I'd probably do the same." Mum said, sadly.

I gulped.

"When do you think she'll come back?" Charlie asked, curiously. "Soon, probably. All her stuff is here. The majority of her friends are in this room." Ron said simply. I hear the sound of someone hitting something, then Ron went "ow!", so I had a feeling Hermione swatted him.

"Ron is right, Hermione. Artie was friends with Luna and Neville, and a few other girls in Gryffindor, but not close enough to go stay with them with a two year old." Harry explained.

I glanced around my dark room, and studied the words on the wall that spelled out _"Freddie."_

They were right, they'd be back soon. Everything they owned was here. It was only a matter of time until they came back and Artie wanted to talk. I didn't want to talk.

I walked back towards my bed and crawled under the covers, drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

A few days later I heard a crack and someone had pulled back my curtains, letting the sun glare into my window.

I groaned and peaked out from under my blankets.

Bill kicked the empty bottles of Firewhiskey that were scattered across my floor.

"So you can leave your flat to buy this junk but not to run your joke shop, or visit mum and dad, or go look for the mother of your child and your son?" He asked, his voice frustrated.

I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head, "Leave me alone," I groaned.

"No!" Bill said seriously, pulling my blankets off of me and trying to pull the pillow off of my head. "I'm not going to let my brother ruin himself by drinking away his pain and loosing his family!" Bill said through gritted teeth.

I pushed him away and scooted towards the other side of the bed.

I heard Bill huff and after a moment he said, "_Serpensortia_!"

I quickly sprung out of bed, "Bloody hell, Bill!" I screamed, grabbing my wand off the table and aiming it at my bed.

Bill was grinning at me, his hands empty and my mattress clear of serpents.

"Now that you're out of bed, get dress. We need to move." Bill said seriously. I gave him a look, "What are you talking about?" I asked, sitting down on the corner of my bed.

Bill sighed, walking over to me, "Artie cleaned out her volt at Gringotts. She's really gone, George. And you need to find her."

* * *

**A/N**

**i really thought this chapter flowed better with just George's p.o.v. **

**I hoped you liked this chapter. sorry it's been a few weeks since I updated. **

**I hope this chapter was good and it flowed nicely. Only three(?) more chapters left? Idk. I lost count. lol.**

**Remember to review to tell me what you think! :) **


	18. Letters to Santa

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen: Letters to Santa**_

**George**

It was Christmas Eve, and I was laying down on my sofa, listening to the radio hum a low buzz.

Over the last seven months, it hadn't been the greatest. I would go down to manage the shop for about four hours a day before retreating back into my bedroom to sleep. Mum would bring me by leftovers from dinner at the Burrow almost every night and I'd only pick at it before opening another bottle of Firewhiskey and retreating back into my room.

Hermione once rambled on about how I appeared to be going through Depression, some muggle disorder. I mostly tuned her out when she'd ramble on like this, until Ron would tell her I needed to be alone and get her to leave.

I closed my eyes and thought back to last Christmas Eve. Fred and I had bewitched a sleigh with Santa in it and reindeer pulling it to fly around the flat while it tossed miniature presents down at the floor. I smiled at the memory. Fred and I always had fun when it was Christmas time. It was a tradition we'd do every year, and I couldn't believe we wouldn't be able to do it this year.

Suddenly, my mind drifted to something else.

"_George! Wake up!" _

I opened my eyes, shooting up from my position on the couch and looking around the room frantically. I could have sworn I heard her.

"_George, look! Freddie's opening his first present!" _

I jumped up, glaring around my flat. "Who's there?" I shouted.

"_Oh, George, he loves it!" _

I backed away, only to trip over the coffee table and land with a loud thud on the floor.

I looked at the corner of the room, where we had placed our Christmas tree last year. It was bare, no pictures on the wall or umbrella stand. It looked strange having absolutely nothing there. In the back of my head I wished a tree was there. I wished Freddie was sitting at the edge of the tree, shaking all his boxes of presents the family had gotten him. I wished Artie was in the kitchen making eggnog while she sung Christmas carols off tune and I laughed at her.

I shook my head. _I don't need that! _I thought angrily, shooting up from the floor and climbing back on the sofa. I reached for the knob on the radio and turned the volume up and laid back down, trying to empty my mind again.

It was going well for another few minutes, my mind was empty and if I closed my eyes it felt like I was floating. Calm, quiet, ease. I kept thinking back on my memory with Fred, bewitching the sleigh and the two of us as children, staying up late to catch Santa.

"_George, are you ready to leave?" _

I shot back up again and check every inch of the flat.

I stood up, walked towards the fridge and pulled a bottle of Firewhiskey out, popping the top off against the door of the fridge. I took a large chug and glared around the flat.

"_Have my seen my coat? It's the gray pea coat." _

I snapped my head in the direction of Fred's door and I quickly walked in. "Who's in here?" I shouted into the dark room, expecting to hear an answer. I tried to play dumb, tried to convince myself I didn't know who this voice belonged to.

I sighed, sliding down against the doorframe and hanging my head, "I'm not supposed to be thinking of _you."_ I mumbled. "I'm not supposed to _remember_ you or _miss_ you."

I felt hot tears brimming my eye lids and I glanced around the dark room, "I'm suppose to miss Fred." I choked, trying my best to remember how he looked sitting on his bed, standing by his window, walking out of the room. I couldn't remember it. I couldn't form it. All I could remember was Artie and Freddie, all I could hear was Artie's voice and _all I could see_ was Artie and Freddie. It wasn't fair. I wanted to see Fred. I missed Fred far more than I missed them. I did. I didn't need to convince myself. I knew I missed Fred more than them.

"_Daddy!" _

I shot up, slamming my head against the doorframe and throwing my fist into the door, forgetting I still had the glass bottle of Firewhiskey in that hand. The glass shattered and the alcohol dripped down the door. I sighed, wiping my face with my sleeve and pulling my wand out of my pocket.

"_Scourgify_." I muttered, causing the alcohol and glass to disappear.

"I miss you." I muttered, closing my eyes tightly as Freddie and Artie drifted back into my head.

I wiped my face once more on my sleeve before thinking of the Burrow. I felt the pull on my stomach and in the blink of an eye I was standing in my parents' living room, my family's voices drifting into my ears.

"Who's there-?" I heard mum call, walking into the room before stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of me.

Dad quickly followed her, before the rest of the family had piled into the room to get sight of me actually out of my flat.

I shrugged, pushing all my weight on my left side, "I didn't want to spend Christmas alone." I muttered, staring at the ceiling.

Mum smiled happily, walking forward and cupping my face in her hands, "You're looking a bit peaky, George. Come on, we just served dinner." She said happily, leading me into the kitchen.

"Is Artie here?" I asked a little hopeful. Mum paused before shaking her head, "N-No, she's not, dear."

I got quiet for a moment, before nodding and continuing on into the kitchen.

I took my normal seat next to dad, glancing at the empty place next to me. With Fleur, Harry and Hermione here now, it looked like someone was going to have to take Fred's seat.

Percy stood awkwardly behind me, before I looked at him and smiled, "Take a seat Perce. You standing behind me like that is getting me paranoid."

He raised an eyebrow at me, before clapping me on the back and taking the seat next to me. Mum and dad passed around the plates and bowls of food, while Ginny kept going on about a Quidditch team that was interested in her playing for them. I rolled my eyes, chuckling. I could never picture Ginny playing Quidditch professionally. She'd be more of a Hogwarts teacher with how good she is at spells.

As I began filling my plate, a real smile on my lips as I looked around the room full of life, I wondered where Artie was. Surely her father would tell us if he'd seen her. I doubt mum and dads heard from him. I wondered if Artie was sitting down to a Christmas dinner about now. Where ever she was, I was starting tomorrow on looking for her. I wasted seven months sulking and missing Fred and regretting everything I had to said to her; I wasn't going to waste another moment without her and Freddie.

* * *

**Artie**

I leaned on the counter, pulling down the back of my skirt as I waited for the order to come up. What kind of person goes to a diner on Christmas Eve? Why weren't they home with their family? And why in the world would they order breakfast for their Christmas Eve dinner?

"Order's up." Ted, the dirty man who cooked the food at night grunted as he tossed the plastic plate down on the counter. I took it and grabbed the man's coffee, walking to his booth on the other side of the diner.

The man looked to be in his late thirties, and judging by his briefcase and suit I could tell he was some type of workaholic who wasn't expecting any type of food to be waiting for him at home.

"Here you go." I said, a fake smile on my face. He nodded, grinning as I placed his eggs and hash browns on the table. "Happy Christmas." I muttered, walking back towards the counter as I tucked my hands in my pockets.

I glanced at the clock. It was 8:47 PM and I still had three hours and fifteen minutes left of my shift.

It was a completely dead tonight. I hated working nights like this.

Ted tapped on my shoulder and grunted, "Go home."

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm not done with my shift, Ted." I muttered sadly, glancing at my feet.

He shrugged, "It's Christmas. Get home to your kid. He needs his Ma to tell him stories tonight and set out his presents."

"_Present_." I corrected, grinning glumly. The guy shrugged, "At least he's got something. Go home. I'll clock you out at midnight so you get paid the whole night."

I turned to him, my face shocked, "Really?" I asked.

He nodded, "Get in the Christmas spirit a little, Art."

I grinned ear to ear, "Thank you, Ted!" I said happily, untying my apron and running to the back room. I grabbed my gray pea coat and threw it on over my uniform. I jumped out from the back door and ran down the alleyway towards the street. After checking both ways I crossed, turning left and continuing down three blocks. I passed the park I took Freddie every Sunday, taking note of how slippery the steps looked. I wouldn't be taking him to the park this Sunday.

I turned into a grayish looking building that required a key code to open the door. A few bars were on the ground floor windows and the fire escape was broken, the latter rusted in place.

I walked up the three flights of stairs and walked to the door down the hall; Flat 2-D. I knocked a total of four times before Mrs. Peterman, the elderly woman with a lazy eye, opened the door and grinned. "Thank you for watching him again, Mrs. Peterman." I said, enunciating every word.

She grinned, nodding and stepping aside as Freddie ran into my legs, hugging me.

"Same time tomorrow?" She asked happily. I nodded and she closed the door. I took Freddie's hand and we walked back down the hall together.

"Mummy, mummy, Mrs. Pitterman told me aboat Santha!" Freddie said happily, kicking his legs high in the air as he walked. "Oh did she?" I asked. He nodded vigorously and grinned, showing off his teeth. "He sees you when you're sleepin!"

"And he knows when you're awake." I said, grinning down at him as I pulled the keys to our flat out of my coat pocket. Freddie glanced around the hallway nervously, "Does he know what I dream aboat?" He asked quietly.

I finally unlocked the door and the two of us stepped inside. "No, he just knows when you're sleeping, bubba. Go change into your pajamas, alright?" I said, rubbing his head. He nodded, running through the small flat towards his bedroom.

The flat was as much as I could afford. It was a one bedroom, one bathroom flat. I gave Freddie the bedroom, using the furniture from my father's home to put in my flat. It was mostly bare. I had a table and two chairs in the kitchen, along with a kettle for coffee and tea. My bed from my father's was set up in the very back of the flat with a small table that folded for convince as my nightstand. I kept my clothes in Freddie's wardrobe in his room. I had found a few chairs muggles were planning on throwing away on the side of the street that I set up in the living room to make it seem like we weren't dirt broke.

After converting the majority of my money into muggle currency I spent it on a day care that would watch Freddie during the day while I worked. Then I could come home on my break, his day care would drop him off on a small bus, and I'd buzz him in and tell him to go to Mrs. Peterman's flat and stay there until I got home, then I'd return to work.

We had everything planned out and Freddie was used to it. I was actually surprised on how well he was speaking and learning now that he was in day care. Imagine what day cares in the Wizarding world could teach our children.

I pulled off my coat and tossed it on the pink armchair that wobbled. "You hungry, Freddie?" I called towards his room as I made my way towards the fridge.

I thought back to the year before, when Mrs. Weasley did her best to give all of us a memorable Christmas with the absents of Ron and Percy, in the middle of a war. The table was almost full of food and everyone was able to let their guard down for the night and enjoy the time we had.

Fred and George had bewitched a Santa sleigh to fly around Freddie's highchair and he had laughed continuously for ten minutes straight at the sight.

_George was probably reliving that memory the whole night_, I thought grimly. I sighed, "I don't know what it's like to loose a twin. _Remember_ that." I mumbled, trying my best to try and understand where George was coming from. Even after seven months, I still couldn't understand how he could mean those cruel words.

"I'm good, mummy." Freddie said from behind me, tugging his nightshirt down over his small stomach.

I grinned, scanning the fridge for something to eat while Freddie took a seat at the table boredly.

I finally decided on a Peanut Butter and Jelly on…

I scanned the counter and sighed, realizing we were out of bread. After skimming the cabinets I found a bag of saltine crackers and decided to use them in place of bread. I sat across from Freddie and began making my dinner, while Freddie sighed dramatically.

I raised an eyebrow, "Something bothering you, Freddie?" I asked.

"I miss daddy." he muttered sadly, tracing circles on the table.

I froze, and set the knife and cracker down on my plate. "You do?" I asked curiously. Freddie nodded, "If I leave a note for Santha, do you tink he'll bring me daddy?" He asked happily.

I sighed, "Freddie, Santa can't bring you a person."

"B-But can Santha talk to daddy?" He asked desperately.

I paused. I didn't want to crush his dreams by letting him know I was Santa, or in his words _"Santha",_ but how was I supposed to talk to George? Last I checked, he wanted me out of his life forever, and gladly let me take Freddie with me.

I sighed, "If you write him a letter I will personally make sure Santa gets it."

Freddie's face brightly and he quickly jumped down from the table and ran towards his bedroom. I could hear him shuffling through his papers and him pouring his dozens of crayons onto the floor as he began trying to write the letter.

"You don't even know how to spell." I muttered amusingly as I got back to making my dinner.

After a few minutes I finished up my dinner and began putting things away when Freddie ran back out towards me, waving a piece of paper in the air. "Mummy, mummy, I writ it!" he said proudly.

I smiled, taking the letter from his hand and trying hard not to laugh. Instead of words, he had written the alphabet and drew a little picture of himself, George and I (even illustrating George's missing ear). He even drew the playground directly behind us, although I doubted anyone who hadn't seen the playground before would even know what Freddie was trying to draw.

I knelt down and hugged him tightly, "Very beautiful, Freddie. Now, head off to bed, it's late. Santa won't want to skip our flat, would he?" I asked playfully. Freddie nodded happily, kissing my cheek. "Night mummy!" He called over his shoulder as he ran towards his bedroom and closed the door.

I grinned, jumping up onto the counter and studying the letter. I used my free hand to unbutton the top two buttons of my uniform and reached in; I pulled my want out from a convenient pocket I had stitched in once I had gotten the job.

I tapped my wand at the paper and the letters began rearranging until they spelled out actual words. Some of the letters disappeared while other duplicated.

It read: _"Dear Santa, please bring me my daddy for Christmas this year. That's all I'd like. From, Freddie Weasley"_

I grinned before realizing Freddie expected Santa to actually see this letter and most likely take it with him tonight. I couldn't simply throw it away; I'd feel too guilty when I'd see how happy he'll be when the letter is gone tomorrow morning.

Finally, I set the letter aside and went to change out of my uniform. Changing into a pair of baggy sweatpants and an old gray hoodie I'd found on sale at a store down the street. I took my wand and Freddie's letter and made myself comfortable on my bed, staring at the paper as I twirled my wand between my fingers.

Finally, I tapped my wand to my hair and it pulled and twisted until it was separated into two braids tucked behind my ears. How was I supposed to get rid of this letter without feeling guilty about it?

I thought back to when I was little. I wrote letters to Santa until I was about eight. Dad would always read them once I'd go to sleep and make sure to write a note from "_Santa_" that he'll remember to bring me what he missed on my list next year. I just didn't have the heart to do that to Freddie.

I thought back and realized I was too young for my mum to ever be _"Santa",_ so for me, _"Santa"_ was always my dad. Maybe, somehow, I could make George Santa without him knowing.

I stood up, pacing around my flat nervously as I wracked my brain. What would happen? What if he was home? What if I apparate right in front of him and he blows up at me again? If I apparate home crying Freddie will wake up and cry until I tell him why I'm crying (he's evil like that; he knows I hate it when he cries).

But if he isn't home I can easily place the note on his bedside table and come home as soon as possible. It is Christmas Eve, after all, he'd most surely be with his family at the Burrow.

I checked the clock in the kitchen; almost ten o'clock.

The year before we hadn't gotten home from the Burrow until at least eleven. Seeing as George was alone and didn't need to worry about taking a sleepy baby home, he'd most likely be there a while longer.

Tucking the letter in my sweatshirt pocket and clutching my wand in my hand, I pictured the flat in my mind and felt the tugging at my stomach as I apparated into George's flat.

The lights were still on and the radio was humming on the coffee table.

I wandered around the flat, staring at the mess. Blankets and dirty clothes were scattered aimlessly across the flat, and the rubbish bin was filled to the brim with glass bottles of empty Firewhiskey. I sighed, before checking the fridge. As I expected, about a dozen bottles of Firewhiskey and three small containers of leftovers with Mrs. Weasley's hand writing on top of them.

I glanced over my shoulder and walked towards George's door. His room was still the same, all the furniture was in the same place, including all of Freddie's things. I was certainly surprised to see his crib sitting across from the bed and his name still spelt out on the wall.

I noticed his bed wasn't made and clothes scatted the side of the bed George normally slept on. I half smiled, and wondered if Mrs. Weasley had recently seen how dirty his flat had gotten. I chuckled at the thought of her yelling at him while she frantically picked up his clothes and he sat lazily on the sofa, trying to ignore her; which is quite hard to do.

I placed the letter on his bedside table and glanced around once more at his room. Without even second guessing it, I quickly exited the room and walked across the flat towards Fred's bedroom.

The door was slightly open and I walked inside. I held my wand up and muttered, "_Lumos_."

I walked around the room. No dust had gathered on any of his furniture, his room was perfectly spotless and looked like it did the last time Fred was actually in it. George hadn't disturbed a thing.

I flipped through a notebook that was placed open on his desk when I heard a _CRACK_ outside the door and froze.

* * *

**George**

"Are you sure you don't want to bring home any leftovers?" Mum asked for the billionth time as I got ready to leave. I chuckled, "No, mum. I ate enough to last a week. If I'm still hungry tomorrow night I'll just pop back over."

I hugged her and kissed her cheek, "Happy Christmas, mum." I mumbled. She hugged me tightly, patting my back. I was glad I came tonight. I needed this.

"Happy Christmas dear." She said happily. She quickly stood up straight and ran towards the Christmas tree, "Wait, wait, wait!"

I chuckled as she scurried off and turned towards dad at the table. He grinned at me and I smiled. "Sorry I've been such a git, dad." I muttered.

He shrugged, "I would have been more concerned if you had taken Fred's death lightly." He motioned me to come closer and I leaned down until we were at eye level. "Doesn't excuse the fact that I still miss my grandson." He muttered. I nodded, clenching my teeth. "I miss him too, dad; and his mum."

Dad gave me a sad smile before mum returned back in the kitchen holding a present. "Here you go, dear. I almost forgot." she said happily.

I nodded, taking it from her. "I'll open it tomorrow. Thanks."

She shook her head and gave me one last hug goodbye before I apparated back to the flat.

I was standing in the center of the room, between the four couches. I tossed the present on my favorite green couch and glanced around my flat. My eyes landed on Fred's bedroom door. It was wide open, when last I saw it was only open about halfway. Not to mention their was some glowing white light coming from the room. I shook my head, rubbing my hand against my face before looking into the room again.

I heard someone mutter "_Nox_" and the light quickly vanished. My heart jumped at the thought she was actually here, in the flat, on Christmas Eve. I jumped over the green couch and ran towards the door.

"Artemis?" I shouted desperately, gripping the doorframe as I swung myself into the bedroom.

Before even getting a reply I heard the _CRACK_ and I knew she had gone. I was frozen in the doorway, shocked. She was so close, and I missed her. I should have been faster.

I retreated back into my bedroom and fell against the bed, extending my hand towards my bedside table to place my wand when I felt a paper hit my hand.

I glanced up and noticed the colored piece of parchment lying on the table. I grabbed it and brought it close to my face as I read.

"_Dear Santa, please bring me my daddy for Christmas this year. That's all I'd like. From, Freddie Weasley"_

There was a picture under it of a mum and dad, the dad holding a small boy. They all looked happy. I knew immediately Freddie had drawn us all together again. I sighed, my eyes burning; he missed me. He wanted me back.

I thought for a moment. He was only two and a half. He couldn't spell. Artie had to have written this, or at least bewitched his, most likely, scribbled handwriting to spell out what he wanted to say. She had also delivered it here personally. She must have wanted to come back too! Otherwise why would she let me have this?

I glanced back down at the picture and noticed something behind us. I knew that place. The red jungle gym, the blue slides along with the three swings with one missing. I _knew_ that place.

It was the playground. The playground I dreamed of at Hogwarts when I was waiting for Artie to walk up in the Hospital wing. Freddie knew the playground I had dreamed of. Either he dreamed of it too or he has actually been there.

That meant I had a clue to finding them. They'd be at the park.

All I had to figure out was: where was this park?

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it! I know it's April, but i loved the idea of Freddie asking Santa for George for Christmas. and I wanted Christmas to be the time when George finally starts trying to move on. **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. you're all lovely! **

**Tell me what you think about this chapter, guys. I'll try to update soon :) **

**Also, most likely, another time skip in the next chapter. Possibly a big one. **

**See ya! **


	19. Fred's Room

**i do not own Harry Potter. Warning: Language**

* * *

**_Chapter Nineteen: Fred's Room_**

**George**

"Shit!" I shouted, slamming my fists into the brick wall of an alleyway. This was probably the nine hundredth playground I'd visited in all the Wizarding communities across England and Ireland.

Another failed attempted; I had brought photos of them and showed them to everyone in this bloody town and no one had recognized them. I rested my head against the cool brick wall and sighed. Snow was pouring down against my neck. It was near the end of November and I'd spent almost a year looking for them.

I was beginning to loose hope but Artie had showed up again on Freddie's birthday, this time not only to my flat but the Burrow as well. She gave my mum and dad a recent photo of him that didn't move, dad saying she must have taken it with some muggle camera. She also gave them a picture Freddie had drawn of them while I was left another note saying Freddie wished I was with him. Only now he added how he wished I wanted him to be with me.

"I do," I muttered sadly. I pictured the Burrow in my mind and in the blink of an eye I was standing by the stairs, leaning on the railing to support myself.

I heard chatter from my left and saw that most of the family was sitting around the room, minus Percy and dad, who were most likely at work, and Charlie, who was back in Romania.

Bill gave me a look, "Home a little early, huh, George?"

I shook my head, making my way over to them, "Lee's handling the shop today. I went out and about."

"No luck?" Ginny asked, sadly. I shook my head, "It's like they're in some foreign country, or something. It's impossible to find them. Even Mr. Moore doesn't know; he just gave them her furniture a few days after she left and that's the last he's seen of her."

"Well, at least you know she's somewhere she'll need her furniture." Ginny grinned. Ron shrugged, "Maybe she sold it so she'd have some money."

Ginny elbowed him in the arm and he glared at her. I sighed, "Artie's good with money, she wouldn't need to sell her furniture. She must have found a home somewhere."

"Maybe she is abroad." Bill shrugged. Fleur shook her head, "She wouldn't travel that far with a little boy." she said, resting her hand on her stomach. Her and Bill were expecting their first child in May, and I always thought how happy Freddie would be to have a cousin to play with, even if he'd be four years older than them.

Mum sighed, "Honestly, George, you'd think you'd know her better."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean?"

Mum stood up and walked towards the kitchen, returning with a photo of Freddie that looked recent. "The photo doesn't move." She stated, handing me the picture. I took it, studying it as she explained. "You can't buy a camera like that in the Wizarding world; Artie is in the Muggle world. She's living with the muggles, working with them, pretending to be a muggle. You need to look for her there." She explained, taking her seat next to Bill.

I raised an eyebrow at the picture. I didn't understand this. Mum showed me the only photo she'd received was Freddie wearing a birthday hat blowing out candles on a small cake. This photo of Freddie was in front of a wall with dozens of brightly colored pictures and he was smiling a rather large grin with his eyes popping out. There was a date in the corner of the photo in small orange letters dated to just the month before and my eyes widened. I looked at mum, "You've had contact with Artie, haven't you?"

Mum froze, while all eyes were turned to her, baffled. Finally, mum straightened up, "Why would you ask that?"

I held up the picture, "The date on it is last month. The only photo recently that you should have is the birthday photos I got too. You've had contact with her, haven't you?"

Mum closed her eyes, sighing, "Merlin, I'm so sorry, George. I have."

I shot up, feeling my blood boiling, but I restrained myself from yelling at her. If I did, she'd come back ten fold. "How could you not tell me?" I asked after a moment, gritting my teeth.

Mum stood up, taking the photo from me, "Artie is still quite upset with you, George. I wasn't going to tell you where she was until she was okay with seeing you."

"S-She's still upset?" I asked. Mum nodded, "She's quite scared you'll loathe her because she survived the battle and Fred didn't, and she's scared you won't see Freddie as your son, but a second chance to have Fred back. She's scared that if Freddie doesn't end up just like Fred, you'll detach from him, or loathe him as well. You need to understand, she's scared."

I gulped, "How do you keep in contact with her, exactly?"

Mum pointed towards the window where Errol is normally sitting, "Errol knows where she is; I just give him the letters and he takes them to her. She won't say where she is exactly, just that she's living amongst muggles."

I didn't answer her. She hurried off back towards the kitchen and I turned to look at my siblings. "I'm borrowing Errol."

* * *

The next day snow was pouring down on the ground outside the burrow. Mum had objected to my plan but dad was all for it, letting me borrow the car to follow Errol.

I pulled the car up along side the second story of the house and waited for Mum to send Errol off with the letter I had for Artie.

After a few moments I saw Errol take off and I slammed my foot on the gas peddle, turning the wheel in the direction he was flying. I pulled at the invisibility booster as we came flying over a few muggle towns.

I followed Errol for nearly an hour before he landed outside a window of a large building. The window was open and he dropped the letter inside, staying perched outside. I watched him for a few moments, before turning the car around and landing on the roof of the building.

I tucked the keys in my pocket and apparated to the alleyway next to the building. I was finally in the right area. I took the photograph of Artie and Freddie out of my pocket and walked to the front door of the building. A few people walked in and out of the doors, all saying they didn't know Artie or Freddie when I asked.

I was just about to give up when an elderly woman walked out of the building, her hands shaking as she tightened her coat around her waist. Her curly, thin hair tight around her head and she wore bright blue eye shadow. I glanced down at the photograph before sighing. I didn't know why Artie would know an elderly woman, but I had to try.

"Excuse me," I said, stepping up to her. She looked at me with a gingerly expression. "May I help you, young man?" She asked, studying my every feature.

I held up the photo, "Do you recognize these two people? I have reason to believe they live here." I told her, watching her face.

She squinted her eyes as she looked at the photo, before smiling widely. "That's little Freddie!" she said happily, tapping Freddie's face. My eyes grew wide and I nodded, "Y-You know him?"

She nodded, grinning, "I watch him every night when his mama is working. Lovely woman. I've never seen the father, though." She looked up at me, a curious look on her face, "Are you him?"

I nodded, "I've been looking for them. You say she works. Do you know where?"

The woman nodded, "Across the street, a few blocks that way." She pointed to the left side of the street, "It's a corner diner; attracts lots of American tourists. She's a waitress there, I believe."

I grinned, ear to ear, "Thank you so much, ma'am." I told her happily, tucking the photo into my coat and making my way across the street.

I pushed through the crowd of people, looking far past the tops of peoples' heads to try and see the diner.

I almost thought I saw it when I heard something. I stopped at the corner, ignoring the people who shoved me aside to cross, staring at the crowded park on the other side of the street.

The red jungle gym was bright against the falling snow and small children were racing down the blue slides while mothers' pushed their children in the swings. I hurriedly crossed the street, dodging the cars driving by as they honked at me.

The playground was packed with happy, small children. Parents stood around the playground, talking amongst themselves or reading the paper on a bench. I walked around the park, looking closely at all the mums and young boys around the playground.

I stepped through a couple and walked towards the playground, my shoes digging up the woodchips surrounding it. There were so many kids running around, all wearing ski caps and winter hats, it was impossible to tell where Freddie was, if he even was here.

I looked across the playground and I saw, directly through the bars on the jungle gym, Artie.

She was smiling, and waving to someone near one of the slides. She was wearing the same peacoat, and her hair had grown longer, laying flat against her face and shoulders under a gray ski cap.

I was about to make my way towards her when I heard something that made my stomach flip, and a grin spread across my face.

"Daddy!" I heard Freddie scream happily. I looked at the top of a slide that would end on my side of the playground and Freddie was grinning at me, holding onto the bar and jumping happily, pushing himself up as he jumped. He plopped down on the slide and pushed himself down, stumbling as he bolted towards me, wrapping his arms around my legs and jumping from excitement.

"D-Daddy! You're here!" He said happily, smiling up at me. I grinned, kneeling down to his level and wrapping him in a tight hug. "Daddy, come play with me!" He said happily, taking my hand and leading me to the stairs of the jungle gym. He ran through the dozens of small children playing while I gently maneuvered my way around them.

He led me to the top of the jungle gym, to a spiral slide, wide enough for me to slide down. "Come on!" He said happily, plopping down in front of it. I grinned, taking a seat behind him and lifting him up on my lap. I ducked my head under the safety bar and pushed the two of us down the slide, the two of us sharing identical grins.

Freddie laughed happily as we reached the bottom of the slide, "Let's go again, daddy!" Freddie said happily, jumping off my lap and pulling at my hand.

"Freddie!"

I looked up and saw Artie rushing over to us. She was staring at me with a cautious expression and she reached for Freddie and pulled him closer to her, backing away slightly.

My grin faded and I felt my shoulders slump. "How'd you find us?" Artie asked. "I followed Errol." I told her.

She looked down at Freddie, "Go play, Freddie. Mummy needs to talk to Daddy."

Freddie nodded before looking up at me, "But we'll play more later?" he asked. I nodded, "Of course."

He grinned, before running back towards the stairs and joining the other small children. Artie walked back towards her spot at the edge of the playground by a few benches and I followed her.

"Why are you here?" She asked quietly, keeping her eyes on Freddie. I felt major déjà vu but I ignored it, trying it find all the words to explain. "I missed you."

"Really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because I don't think you would have said that the last time we talked."

"Fred had _just_ died, Artie. I was angry at _everything_ and _everyone_."

"Angry enough that you wished I was dead so he could live?" Artie shot back. I bit my tongue. "Please, Artie, I was _angry_. Hermione says I was suffering from Depression or something the seven months after the war."

"What made it stop, then?" Artie asked. "You; you and Freddie made me realize what I wanted and what I needed. Fred was gone, and I had to accept that, but you and Freddie were still alive and I was missing out on being with you."

Artie still wouldn't look at me; she kept her eyes on Freddie. "Artie, _please_," I pleaded, "I know what I said hurt you, I've spent this past year trying to find you and fix things. It'll take time but I can't go on knowing what I did drove you away and I had no chance of fixing it. Please, let me fix it."

"Why should I?" She asked.

"Because I miss you."

She snapped her head in my direction, finally looking at me. "That isn't enough, George. At Christmas your flat was covered in Firewhiskey bottles, clothes were all over your room and you had barely any food. That doesn't seem like a good environment for a small child. Not to mention how you acted towards me before I left. I don't want to have to worry about you lashing out and yelling at me in front of Freddie or even yelling at Freddie like that,"

"I would never-!" I tried to interrupt, but she continued.

"Let me finish. I need a guarantee that you will never do that. I need to make sure you will never be like that to Freddie or me, again. Freddie doesn't know why we left, he still sees you as a wonderful man."

"He doesn't know?" I asked, surprised. Artie nodded, "I just told him we had to leave as a precaution now that the war was over but you couldn't go with us. Since "_Santa_" couldn't bring you to Freddie last Christmas he thought you didn't want to see him, which explains his last letter, yes?"

I nodded. She nodded in return, "And I don't ever want him to know the real reason I left; because you wanted me to."

"I was angry-!"

"You didn't object." She continued on. "I'm objecting now!" I interrupted her. "I want you two to come back. I miss you both more than anything."

"How will I know you won't be that way again? On your birthday or on the anniversary of Fred's death? How will I know you won't wake up one day and be like you were before?" She asked, curiously, turning her attention back to Freddie and the playground.

I paused; I had to admit, this past year I sometimes did feel angry and wanted to turn my attention to the Firewhiskey than looking for Artie and Freddie. I didn't know if I could promise her that. I still felt that emptiness that formed in me once Fred died and I didn't know if that would ever go away. I didn't know if that emptiness would overwhelm me on a day in the future and cause me to lash out at Artie or anyone really. It was a day by day thing I was going through and I didn't think I could guarantee Artie a safe environment for Freddie and herself.

I slowly shook my head, "I don't know," I mumbled sadly.

I could see her tense up and I hurried myself for words. "I'm not saying I'm going to be some horrid, angry man that yells at his wife and child all the time, but their will be times when I need to be alone, because I will always miss my brother, but I'd miss you and Freddie more if I didn't have you in my life like before. Please, give me a second chance."

Artie stayed quiet before checking her wrist watch. She sighed, walked towards the jungle gym, "I'm going to be late for work." She muttered.

I followed her. "Freddie!" She called, waving for him to come towards her.

Once he was within arms length she took his hand and started leading him away from the park, "Come on, sweetie. It's time to go."

Freddie looked panicked, looking between Artie and myself, "B-But daddy promised we'd play more!"

Artie shook her head, "You need to go to Mrs. Peterman while I go to work."

Freddie shook his head, "No, I want to stay with daddy!"

"Please," I called, walking closely behind them, "Let me watch him. I'll bring him to the Burrow and he can see mum and dad and everyone,"

Artie shook her head, "No, we have to go, George."

I shook my head, grabbing her shoulder, "No, you don't! You can come home with me. We can be a family again."

Freddie pulled at Artie's hand, "Can we go with daddy?" he pleaded. Artie shook her head, picking Freddie up and carrying him down the street, pushing past the people in her way. "Artie, wait!" I called, trying to keep up with her.

"George, please go!" She called over her shoulder. Freddie started crying, his face turning bright red. I stopped, dead in my tracts as she left. "I'm not giving up, Artemis!" I shouted over the crowd. "I'm not!" I repeated, keeping my eyes on her until she and Freddie disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

The sun was setting and I was leaning against the building they were staying in, waiting for her to come out. It was quite a long shot. She could simply apparate to work; and even if she did I had a feeling of where she worked so I could just go there after a while.

I didn't have to though, because she walked down the steps moments later; wearing her peacoat, ski cap, and black shoes. Whatever she was wearing was covered by her coat and her legs were bare, which made me think she was wearing a short skirt.

"Artemis!" I called, jogging up beside her. She looked at me and rolled her eyes, "What is it, George?" She asked, exasperated.

"Why won't you come home?" I asked her, tucking my hands in my pockets. She shook her head, "George,"

"No," I started, "Mum told me you're scared. I'm scared too; I'm scared of the thought I could say those words to you and somewhere deep inside mean it because I was so angry at everything. I'm scared I'm never going to be the same again but I want to try to, with you and Freddie by my side. Please, Artie."

She shook her head, crossing the street in front of a diner. "George, if we go back,"

"It'll only show how much you really love me." I interrupted her, "If you loved me, you'd come back. I love you, I want you back and I want you to help me work past all these emotional problems. Think about it," I explained, stopping her right outside the door of the diner. "When your mum died, your dad was a wreck too. You were only two you didn't know what was happening. Your dad didn't have an amazing and strong woman beside him to guide him and help him along the path of loosing a loved one because it was your mum he lost. If it wasn't your mum, and it was your grandparents or someone like that, your mum would have been there for your dad and helped him along the way. Since he didn't have your mum he turned to working until he neglected you. Because Fred died and you weren't there to help me I turned to drinking. It's practically the same thing! Only with me I have you to help me, I just need you to want to help." I explained.

Her eyes looked sad and she looked like she wanted to say something when a frustrated looking man tapped at the window. Artie looked at him before looking back at me and bit her lip, a conflicted look on her face, "I-I have to get to work."

"Artie," I mumbled.

She backed away, reaching for the door, "I-I'm sorry," She muttered, hurrying into the diner.

I watched her go, and sighed sadly before walking into the alleyway and apparating to the roof of the building. I flew the car back to my parents and without telling them what happened I apparated back to the flat.

I collapsed down on the green couch and buried my face in the pillow, groaning. _At least I knew where they are_, I kept telling myself. I was going to go back, every single day if I had to. I would keep going back until I could convince Artie.

* * *

**Artie**

It was one thing that caused me to be standing outside that wooden door with Freddie jumping happily at my side. One thing that caused me to quit my job shortly after returning home tonight and pack up our rutty little flat as quickly as possible. One thing that made me end Mrs. Peterman's babysitting career and one thing that made me cancel Freddie's day care needs.

One small little envelope that had floated into my flat. A small envelope delivered by Errol today. An envelope with George's handwriting scribbled on the front of it.

* * *

**George**

I had drifted off to sleep for maybe three hours when I felt something jump on top of me.

My eyes shot open and Freddie was sitting on my stomach, grinning widely, "You promised we'd play daddy!" he said happily.

I stared at him, shocked, as I sat up, hugging him closely to my chest while I looked around the room for Artie. She was standing in the door, her arms crossed and a letter sticking out from her hand.

I picked Freddie up; walking over to her while I balanced Freddie on my hip. "What changed your mind?" I asked her.

She opened the envelope, her hands shaking slightly, and pulled out what I sent her. She pulled out a photograph, handing it to me. I looked at it. Over the last few weeks I had spent the time packing up Fred's room with the rest of the family and putting a few items that meant something in storage while we gave the rest to Wizards in Need. I had taken the photo yesterday morning. The photo showed the room, without all of Fred's belongings, with a child sized bed against the wall and dozens of toys surrounding the room, with the words "_Freddie_" along the wall his bed was against. I took the picture to let her know I was ready for them to come home.

I looked back up at her and her eyes were watering, her lip trembling.

"Artie," I started, looking at her sadly. She came closer to me and cried into my chest, "How could you clean out his room without me? I wanted to help!" she sobbed.

I half smiled, hugging her closer. "I'm sorry." I muttered to the top of her head.

She wrapped her arms around me and cried harder while Freddie gave me a concerned look. "Is mummy okay?" he asked sadly. I nodded, "Why don't you go check out your new room while I help mummy?" I asked. He nodded happily and I let him slide down to the floor and he ran towards Fred's old bedroom, now his bedroom.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her closer, "I'm sorry." I told her again. She shook her head, "I'm so sorry for leaving." she sobbed.

I shook my head, "its okay. I'm sorry for scaring you, and making you leave."

"You just lost Fred, I should have understood!" She choked out. I shushed her, "No, don't blame yourself. It was entirely my fault and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. And I wasn't the only one who lost Fred. You lost him too."

She nodded while I kissed the top of her head. I finally had her back. Things could start up again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**i am so sorry its been a while.**

**i havent had internet. im so sorry.**

**well its almost midnight and i really need to get to bed! **

**so leave me reviews and tell me what you think!**

**also, the reason I had artie return after looking at the picture was because, yeah she was upset when Fred died but she never really got a chance to greve (i spelt that wrong. i dont care. im so bloody tired). so after a year and a half of working nonstop and taking care of freddie, after seeing Fred's bedroom actually cleaned out it finally just hit her that hes gone, that george has been feeling this way for so long and she just left him alone to feel like that. so she finally went back. (i hope that made sense. again im tired)..**

**thanks guys! tell me what you think :) final chapter shall be posted either tomorrow or saturday. idk yet.**


	20. Epilogue

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty - Epilogue**_

**George**

Mum cried when I brought Artie and Freddie to the Burrow the next day. Freddie loved all the attention he was getting from Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, mum, and the rest of the family. Artie spent hours talking to dad about what it was like working with muggles and without magic. When she told a story about how she dropped a tray of soup all over the floor and how she had to clean it up by hand, most of us gaped at her. Mum normally liked to clean messes she made but when its broken bowls and soup everywhere I know she'd even whip out her wand to clean it.

Mum asked us if we were okay with everything now and we said yes. We had made up and everything was right again. Artie even added she was going to buy food for the kitchen at home immediately and clean up the whole flat. I rolled my eyes at this; she knew I had cleaned up the flat since her last visit.

Harry had even stopped by and told Artie about how Hogwarts was in desperate need of a good Muggle Studies teacher. Artie grinned when he said this, and I had a feeling she was finally going to apply.

* * *

Artie and I held either hand of Freddie as we walked along the beach outside Shell Cottage, picking Freddie up every few minutes and swinging him back and forth as he squealed happily.

"George! Artie!" I heard someone shout happily. We turned and saw Ginny running down towards us. She was out of breath, but grinning, "S-She's had her." She said, pointing over her shoulder. Artie grinned and let go of Freddie's hand, taking Ginny's and the two of them bolting back towards the Cottage.

I picked Freddie up and balanced him on my hip as I followed them. We all ran into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom and Ginny gently pushed passed our family and a few Mediwitches who had come to the Cottage for the delivery.

Sitting up on the bed, Fleur held a small bundle in a white blanket while Bill sat next to her, grinning ear to ear. Artie and Ginny walked around and aw'ed at the new born, while Freddie was craning his next to see her.

I placed him down on the bed and he crawled over to Bill, who pulled him closer so Freddie could get a better look. "Say hello to your cousin, Victoire."

"Victory?" Artie asked, curiously.

"_Victoire_." Fleur said in a small French accent, "It's French for victory."

"Why that name?" I asked, walking over to Artie. "Because of the day she was born, of course." Fleur said matter-of-factly. Bill stood up, leaving Freddie next to Fleur and walked over to Artie and I.

"Today?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. My eyes widened as I remembered, "It's May 2nd!" I said, amazed. Artie's eyes widened and she nodded, "Two years ago today was the Battle at Hogwarts. I was so busy thinking of this I completely forgot!"

Fleur nodded, "We named her Victoire because of our victory two years ago."

Artie grinned ear to ear, while I leaned down to get a better look at my niece.

"Where were you three?" I heard Bill ask Artie. "Oh, Freddie was scared from all of Fleur's, well, _screams_, so we brought him out to the beach." she chuckled nervously.

I looked at Victoire, her eyes were bright blue and her hair was dark blonde. She was staring at me curiously, almost the same way Freddie looked at me the first time he saw me. I grinned, stroking my figure across her small cheek.

Yes, so many deaths happened on this day, one being Fred's, but I had a brand new reason to be happy on this day. Little Victoire would make sure of that. I didn't have to associate this day with Fred's death again, from now on I could always remember it as my niece's birthday. I'm sure everyone else will too.

* * *

"DAMMIT, WHERE IS IT?" I shouted angrily, tearing the drawer out of its place in my bedroom. This was not happening, not now! This was not part of the plan!

Everyone had helped me with it perfectly. Mum and dad had been so kind as to let me use their wedding anniversary to do this on. She'd never expect it today! But now I couldn't bloody find it.

I would "_pretend_" to leave their wedding present here at the flat and leave Artie and Freddie at the party at the Burrow while I came here to "_find_" it. I'd actually get Artie's surprise and give it to her in front of everyone. It would be perfect, we even had sparkling water so Freddie could have some too.

I had made sure to hide it when Artie wasn't in the room and put it in my nightstand drawer this morning. I was absolutely sure of that.

I fell against the bed, racking my brain for what might have happened. What happened leading up to when we left the flat.

Artie made breakfast, I went down to the shop for a few hours with her and Freddie. We closed the shop around two and came back up to the flat to get dressed for the party. I was helping Artie with finishing up the wrapping on the present she got my parents while Freddie waited bored in our…

I shot up. Freddie loves our bed because of how high off the ground it is, he asked if he could play in here while we finished wrapping. I came to get him and he was jumping on the bed. Could he have taken the gift? No, no, why would he?

"Crap," I muttered. It was wrapped in wrapping paper, he must have thought it was a gift for mum and dad as well and put it in his pocket.

I stood up and apparated back to the Burrow, where the party was in full swing. Mum and dad's friends were chatting amongst themselves, eating the food set up and dancing to the music. Mum and dad were walking amongst the guests, chatting happily and thanking them for coming. Family members were scattered amongst the people and Bill and Fleur were introducing everyone to Victoire, who was only about a month old and still confused as to what was going on around her.

I scanned the crowd, or more like, I scanned the _ground_ for Freddie. No one here was his age so he normally ran around looking for bugs or avoiding our older relatives who liked to pinch his cheeks.

I found him over by a tree near the forest by the house. He was staring at an army of ants as they marched up a tree.

I grabbed him and lifted him up in the air, causing him to laugh happily. I hung him upside down against my shoulder and he grinned at me, not even trying to hold his now dirty dress shirt down to cover his stomach. "Hi daddy. Did you find Grandmum and Granddad's present?" he asked curiously.

I shook my head, "I was actually wondering if you found a little present in my drawer this afternoon? It had red and gold wrapping on it?" I asked nicely. Freddie nodded happily, "Yeah, I found it and gave it to mummy when you left to get the present at home. I thought that was it but mummy said it wasn't."

I gawked at him, "Y-You gave it to mummy?" I asked. He nodded. I flipped him right side up and placed him on my hip as I ran back over to the party, trying to find Artie.

She was near the food table, talking to Ginny about something.

"Hey, Artie." I called. She quickly turned around and smiled brightly at me. "I, ah, what did you do with that gift Freddie gave you?" I asked, trying not to give away my nervousness.

Artie chuckled and dug in her purse until she pulled out her gift, only it was unwrapped. I tried not to hide my groan. "You opened it." I said glumly.

She half smiled, "Well, it had my name on it."

I sighed, hanging my head in shame that the plan didn't go the way I had hoped.

"Well, are you going to do it properly?" She asked exasperated. I looked up at her and saw she was smiling. I took the gift from her, placing Freddie on the ground and Ginny led him over to her.

I brought Artie to the center of the party and whistled loudly so everyone would stop and look. Ron knew the signal and stopped the music.

"Attention everyone, I'd like to make an announcement. If you all could remain quiet for a few moments, it would be quite helpful." I told everyone, before turning to Artie. She looked nervous but excited and I didn't know if my nervousness beat her, seeing as I was the one who had the chance of getting rejected.

"Artie, seeing as you already know what this is, just pretend you don't and listen to me, will you?" I asked playfully, holding up the small box. She giggled and nodded. I continued, "I've known you since second year at Hogwarts when you walked into a prank Fred and I had set up for a few Slytherins. We've been friends since two days after that, when you were finally released from the Hospital Wing." I cringed slightly but Artie laughed, remembering the exploding dirt clogs we set up by the main entrance that she accidentally stepped on.

I sighed, "Anyway, ever since than we've been the greatest of friends. We went to the Yule Ball together Sixth Year and had our amazing and bright son, Freddie, the year after. Yes, normally you get married before having children, but you know how I love to break the rules." I said, playfully winking at her. She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. I shook my head, trying to get back on track. I didn't want this to be too long. "You've been there for the ups and downs and I wish I hadn't driven you away when Fred died. I stand by what I said how I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make up for that lost time. But, I'd rather make the rest of _my_ life, the rest of _our_ lives."

I took her hand and fell to one knee, and she grinned from ear to ear. I pulled open the small box to reveal the small white gold ring with the diamond shining in the center of it. "So, Artemis Diana Moore, will you marry me? Make me the happiest man alive?" I asked sincerely.

She giggled and shook her head, "How could I say no?" She asked, bending down and hugging me happily. Our family and friends clapped and cheered happily while Freddie ran up to us and joined in the hug. Hermione and Ginny ran over to look at the ring while the rest of the family came and congratulated us. Now that the proposal was over, I couldn't wait for the wedding.

* * *

The wedding came quicker than I thought. Just two months after the proposal we were married in a calm and quiet ceremony outside the Burrow. It was a little similar to Bill and Fleur's, only no Order members were guarding outside the tent.

Artie wore her mother's wedding dress; a silky looking ball gown skirt without all the poof and it was off the shoulder with long lace sleeves. It was plain but she looked absolutely stunning in it. I chose not to pick a Best Man, but Artie picked Ginny as her Maid of Honor.

The whole reception was fun and lively; we were able to get everyone up off their feet at least once to dance. Mr. Moore was taking Freddie for us while we went on a short four day Honeymoon in Rome.

Midway through the reception Artie came up to me and whispered in my ear, "Who's that dancing with Percy?"

I looked across the room and saw that Percy was indeed dancing was quite the pretty number. She was a little short, brown hair, and was dressed rather nicely. I didn't recognize her, and neither did Artie. How'd she get into the wedding then?

"Ginny!" I hissed, and Ginny jumped from where she was standing a few feet from us and turned away from her conversation with Harry. "What?" She asked, walking up to us. "Who's that dancing with Perce?" I asked, pointing to her.

Ginny grinned, "His new girlfriend."

Artie and I gawked at her and then at Percy and his new "_girlfriend_". "Who is she?" Artie asked. "Her name is Audrey Coop. Works in the Ministry and met Percy about a month ago. He's _horribly_ smitten. Didn't you know she was coming? He said he was bringing someone."

"I thought he was just saying that and then going to say they canceled last minute." I muttered. Artie whacked my arm but giggled. I was quite surprised Percy had gotten a girlfriend. I was surprised when he was dating Penelope Clearwater at Hogwarts, I didn't think he'd get that lucky again. I was certainly wrong, seeing as he was dating another girl.

"Well, I'm glad he has someone special." Artie said, locking arms with me. "Speaking of someone special," I said, pretending to look deep in thought. "Would you like to dance?" I asked, bowing next to her. Artie rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Sorry, I've already promised this dance to someone else."

I raised an eyebrow at her before Freddie came running through the dance floor and hugged Artie's legs. She grinned and picked him up, "Sorry, Georgie, but how could I turn this adorable face down?" She asked. I chuckled, "I'm losing my good looks! At least our son is gaining them." I said playfully.

Artie carried Freddie out to the dance floor and she began swinging him back and forth, Artie holding out Freddie's hand and dipping him every few minutes.

I grinned and Ginny nudged me playfully, "You two are wonderful parents." She said. I nodded. She stared at me for a moment, "Are…you two planning on having more in the future?" She asked curiously. I chuckled, rubbing my hand over my face as I thought this over. "Ah, well," I started.

"You can't just let Freddie be an only child and you can't tell me you only want one. You just seem to want to have more kids." Ginny said matter-of-factly. I chuckled, "I-I don't really know. There isn't all that much room in our flat for more kids, but I'm sure in the future more is a definite possibility."

Ginny squealed happily and hugged me. She obviously loved being an aunt. I loved being an uncle, but I loved being a father a lot more. The thought of going through all of that again, it was kind of an exciting thought. I grinned as I watched Artie dance with Freddie, and wondered what it would be like if we had another baby, a little girl maybe, that I could dance with right beside them.

* * *

I was laying in bed, my mouth hanging open slightly with my arm hanging off the bed. I was clad in just my boxers with the blankets laying all about me. I felt a tugging at my arm and I groaned, turning my head over and away from the culprit.

I heard a light giggle and I tried hard not to grin. I was _tired_. I would _not_ wake up. No, no sir.

I felt the tugging again and I light voice whisper out, "Daddy?"

I smiled and forced a groan out, pretending to just be waking up. I turned my head back in their direction and let out another groan. They giggled and tugged at my arm again. I opened one eye and finally smiled at her.

"Daddy, mummy wants you." She said, playing with the hem of her night gown. I sat up and playfully swatted her hand down, "Don't lift up your dress like that Char."

"Why?" She asked curiously. I rolled my eyes, searching the floor for my shirt I tore off last night. "Uh," I tried searching my mind for words. I couldn't tell a four year old that she shouldn't get in the habit of lifting up her dresses, because _I'm_ scared she might do that when she's older.

I grimaced. Ever since we had her I've grown to hate the idea of her doing anything her mother and I do frequently or boys fawning over her. Seeing as she is an adorable four year old, imagine her as an adorable fourteen year old or twenty four year old! I grimaced again. All I knew, was I would make _sure_ her boyfriends would talk to me first before making any type of move on Charlotte.

"Just because daddy said so. Now go outside and I'll be out in a minute." I finally said. She hurried out of the room, her curly, light brown hair bouncing off her shoulders. I'm glad we never cut her hair, it was getting quite long and it suited her.

Finally, I found my shirt laying near Artie's skirt and I threw that and a pair of sweat pants on and walked out of the room.

We had moved from our flat about five years ago, a year after we got married. We found a rather large house near the Burrow, with lots of land and five bedrooms along with a large spare room I used to make new things for the shop. Freddie got his own room again and so did the baby on the way, our little girl Charlotte. She took after Artie in every way possible, only her hair was a bit lighter and curly and she was loved coloring more than muggles. Although, what four year old doesn't love coloring more than muggles?

I walked through our living room towards the kitchen and joined the kids in our breakfast booth while Artie was showing Freddie how to serve the food using magic. "He doesn't need to know that _now_." I called over my shoulder. "He doesn't even get to have a wand until next year."

Freddie huffed while Artie laughed, "It's just to get him ahead." She stated simply. I chuckled and slide into the booth. Charlotte was sitting in her booster seat, moving her cheerios around on the black and white checkered pattern place mats like she was playing chess. Across from her were the twins, sitting in their high chairs and moving their hands around in their food, making a rather large mess.

We had the twins two years after Charlotte. We were hoping for only one but two was quite the blessing as well. A little boy, Dennis, and then a little girl, Emma. They both had bright red hair and freckles covering their nose and cheeks. They were chatter boxes as well; always talking to the other in either baby language or the little words in English they did know.

Finally, Artie levitated the frying pan and brought it over to the table and I set the plates around the table for the four of us.

"Char, would you like some eggs?" I asked her. She snapped her head up and nodded happily. Freddie ran over and took the seat next to me, pulling bacon and toast on his plate. Artie took the seat next to Charlotte and the twins high chairs. Her belly was a little swollen and, you guessed it, we were expecting _another_ baby. This one was a surprise though!

"Freddie, leave some food for us, will you?" Artie asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes, "I didn't take that much."

"I could climb that like it's a mountain, what are you talking about?" I said, grabbing half of his bacon and tossing some on Artie's plate and my own. Charlotte laughed while Artie gave me a curious look, "Did you wash your hands before coming out here?" She asked curiously.

I shook my head and she gawked at me, before scraping her plate onto mine. "I'll just have eggs and cereal, thanks."

I laughed. Days were normally spent like this, actually. We were all a close nit family. Normally when I'd be at the shop so would they, if they weren't they were here or at Artie's father's. During the year while Artie was at Hogwarts, mum would help watch the twins and Char while Freddie, myself, Ron and Lee ran the shop. Sometimes if my other siblings had time off they loved helping out at the shop. It never really felt like work to them. Then at night I'd handle the four of them and on weekends Artie would come home.

Some days, not often but some days, I'd wake up from a vivid dream of Fred's death and not want to get up. Artie knew days like those and knew I needed space. She'd watch the kids or if it happened when she was at Hogwarts Freddie knew to send a letter to mum across the way so she could watch them. It only happened maybe once or twice a year. Never on our birthday or the anniversary of his death, just random days within the year. Normally on those days I tried my best to cheer myself up by playing with the kids, but Artie and mum always said I looked like I wasn't really there. At least they were happy I was trying.

Our lives were pretty much wonderful for us; and I didn't even think I could have four children, a loving wife, big house and such a successful business at the age of twenty-eight. I was certainly lucky.

* * *

"Mum, _please_ don't tell people I'm your son this year." Freddie groaned slightly as Artie hugged Emma goodbye before handing her to mum. I rolled my eyes, "I think you should do that thing where you lick your thumb and then wipe his cheek with it every day, Artie." I told her simply. Freddie gawked at me, "_Please_ don't, mum!" he begged, gripping her sleeve.

She gave him a disbelieving look, "Are you really _that_ embarrassed by me? I always thought I was a cool mum." She asked. I nodded, "He's probably embarrassed because he has such a good looking and young mum. He doesn't want his friends talking about how pretty you are all the time." I winked playfully and Artie blushed while Freddie made a gagging noise.

"Well you are young! Twenty-nine years old, remember?" I asked her. She groaned, "You're right! I'm only twenty-nine and I have five kids."

"At least you're still married." I commented. She chuckled, "And you're not?" She asked curiously. I shook my head, "Sadly no. My wife left me for a fabulous career at this school called Hogwarts. Tragic, really. I've been left with four of our five children."

"What happened to the fifth?" She asked. I shrugged, "I'm sending him to an awful boarding school so I don't have to deal with him. He's a mummy's boy anyways."

"Hey!" Freddie shouted, glaring at me. I laughed and bent down to hug him, trying my best not to bump him with our newest child, Liam. He was seven months old and had light, _light_ brown hair with piercing blue eyes Artie says he got from her mum.

Mum was looking around the station anxiously, "Where is your father?" She kept muttering. I chuckled, "He'll be here soon, mum. He wouldn't miss his first Grandchild's departure to Hogwarts, would he?"

"Everyone else did. Of course, they had to work." Artie commented, looking deep in thought. Charlotte was hanging onto Freddie's hand, which he was struggling to take back. She was scared of the platform for some reason but she refused to take mine or Artie's hand; she wanted to hold Freddie's more. Emma and Dennis were walking around the platform, mum and I keeping a stern eye on them wherever they went while Artie was making sure her and Freddie's trunks got on the train alright.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home on the weekends like mum?" I asked Freddie. He shook his head quickly, "I want to be like all the others students, dad!"

I chuckled, bouncing Liam in my arms. Artie made her way back over to us, quickly picking Emma and Dennis up as she walked over to me. She balanced the two of them on either hip and gave me a concerned look, "Can you handle them all while I'm gone?" She asked quietly. "You don't have Freddie like before. It's just you."

I smiled at her, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I'm a big boy, Artie. I think I can handle four small children five days a week. Lee will handle the shop in the mornings like planned, I'll get the kids ready for the day and bring them to the shop. If they get fussy in the back room, mum said she'd happily watch them. I'll bring them home, feed them dinner, put them to bed. I've done this for years, Artie. No need to worry." I explained.

She sighed and nodded, "At least I know you won't let them play with your products at the shop."

I gave her a shocked look, "I'm wasn't supposed to do that?" I asked, sounding scared. She swatted my arm and I laughed, readjusting Liam in my arms so I could rub the spot she hit.

"Oh, there's your father!" I heard mum say happily. "Arthur, darling, over here!" She shouted, waving her hand in the air.

I looked over and saw dad rushing over towards us. "I'm glad I wasn't too late." he said happily. Charlotte finally let go of Freddie's hand and hugged dad tightly. Dad laughed and picked her up, before Freddie walked over and hugged him as well.

"Great to see you, Mr. Weasley." Artie said happily, giving him a kiss on the cheek. The crowd began to pick up around the platform and we all went around saying final goodbyes.

"We'll write you, alright?" Mum told Freddie. He nodded, "Alright, Grandmum, thanks." He said hastily, looking around the platform. She chuckled and gave him one last hug.

"Bye dad." He said quickly, giving me a fast hug before running onto the train. I watched him go, my face scrunched as I thought something over, "Should I send him a Howler, you know, just for fun? Telling him how he should have hugged me and mum and dad better?" I asked Artie, chuckling. She rolled her eyes, still smiling, "I think he'll be so mortified he'd never come out of his dorm."

She passed the twins along to mum while I handed Liam to dad, so Artie and I could have a proper goodbye.

I locked her in a tight hug, burying my head in her neck. "I'll miss you." I whispered to her.

"I'll be back in five days time." She said reassuringly. I shook my head, "Still far too long; I say the same thing every year."

She pulled away and kissed me. Seeing as my parents and our children were right there, we kept the kiss as innocently as possible. We pulled apart and I smiled at her, "Make sure to give plenty of points to Gryffindor." I warned her. She gave me a look, "And dock as many points as possible from Slytherin?" she asked.

I nodded, "That's my girl."

She laughed and a loud whistle blew. She gasped and hurriedly hugged me before running up to mum and dad and kissing them and the kids goodbye. "Bye, mummy loves you. I'll be back Friday night." She said hurryingly, before finally turning and running onto the train. "I love you, George!" She called over her shoulder. I grinned and picked Charlotte up and placed her on my shoulders, all of us waving as the train pulled away. "I love you too, Artie!" I shouted towards the train. I knew she couldn't be seated yet and all the windows were open, so she had to have heard me. And if she didn't hear me, well maybe I'd just send her a Howler for fun, too. I smiled; I wish I could be there when she gets it. I'd love to see the look on her face.

_The End._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow. It's actually over. I can't believe it! **

**I didn't really know how to write the ending. I could have written one plain and simple chapter about one certain point in their lives in the future or write a bunch of different ones. I chose the bunch of different ones because I felt that I'd leave too much out with the first one. **

**I changed the number of kids George has. JK Rowling said he only had two, Fred and Roxanne but I didn't think he'd be the type of person to only have a family of four. He always seemed like the type of person who was made to be a dad and a fantastic dad to a bunch of kids. I'd love it if my dad was George. lol. (cough, or george was the father of my children...cough) haha. that was weird..**

**I really hoped you liked this ending. I always like it when I have a happy ending story. It doesn't feel right if it isn't a happy ending, ya know? **

**So, tell me what you think guys :) I'd love to read your feedback!**

**Sadly, for the last time, bye you guys! It's been a pleasure writing this and a pleasure knowing someone was reading it :) You're all fantastic and magical **


End file.
